


Minding The Rules

by pbmolecules



Series: Roadhouse Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apartment Living, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, College Cas, College Sam, Colorado, Denver, Dom Sam, Kansas, Kneeling, Lawyer Gabe, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Roadhouse, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Gabe, Tattoos, Top Cas, Top Dean, Top Sam, bottom gabe, bratty Gabe, good family, lawyer!Gabriel, mild violence, tattoo parlor, tattoo parlor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: Summary:AU.  Sequel to Broken Rules, Part 2 in Roadhouse Rules Series.Ellen has three simple rules at the Roadhouse.Mind your own damn business.  Well, that’s easier said than done sometimes.Don’t date co-workers.  That rule was broken so many times it really should be removed.Don’t be late.  Okay.  That rule seems reasonable.At first, every night was like a sleepover.  And every day was like playing house.  Gabe’s small apartment was a new haven of freedom for all four of them.Gabe has a new case, Sam is just starting college, Dean is getting really good at his trade, and Cas is so close to graduating he can taste it.They have a damn good plan.But sometimes home calls you back.  A few broken rules is nothing compared to life just butting in and changing your plans for you.





	1. Lolipops and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> You will need to read Broken Rules before reading this fic :)
> 
> I will update on Thursdays and Weekends. I will try to put out 2 chapters per week.

Chapter 1. Lollipops and Coffee

 

Ellen sat in her truck, watching the local police supervise community service workers as they repainted the side of the Roadhouse, covering all those stupid spray-painted sad faces. She was glad to see them go. She had to admit, she missed that crew.

Cas and Dean broke Ellen’s rule, dating, and look what that got. Dean left for Denver. Sam dumped Stanford and went to Denver. But the boys were happy, so she would let that one slide. Besides, she gained a damn good lawyer in that deal. Gabe had saved The Roadhouse from Crowley’s greedy clutches.  
Nobody should be late for work. Three strikes and you’re fired. No whinin’ about it or excuses. You’re out.  
Now, minding your own damn business was a must. People get all upset when someone is snoopin’ in their business. It causes problems. Don’t be a snitch. Be a straight-shooter. And mind your own damn business.  
Now, Jo didn’t count in that category. Jo was her one and only daughter. Her pride and joy. And currently, the pain in her ass. No matter what she said to that hard-headed girl, she wouldn’t leave to get a good college education. She insisted on going to the local community college and working nights at the Roadhouse. Though she loved having her daughter around every night, she worried she was letting herself get trapped in this little town. Fremont, Nebraska wasn’t anything special.

*****************************************************************

 

Gabriel scratched his head with annoyance. There was no way in hell his client was getting out of this mess. He was going to lose this case if he couldn’t come up with a whole new plan.

He leaned back in his chair, popping a lollipop in his mouth as he watched one of his least favorite people in the world walk toward his office with a smirk. She had been the prosecutor against his team on Gabe’s biggest case so far. They had lost. Terribly. And this particular bitch had everything Gabe had worked so hard on, dismissed from the trial. She seemed to love seeking him out and fucking up his day. She was a pompous bitch. And he was going to go head to head against her on this new trial coming up. She opened the door without knocking and came in with a swagger.

“Mr. Novak.”

“Ms. Abaddon.” Gabe gave her a smirking smile, flicking his lollipop to the other side of his mouth.

Her flaming red hair was slicked back into a bun, accentuating her high cheekbones. “Twiddling your thumbs, I see.”

Gabe rocked back in his chair. “Aw, what’sa matter? Was one of the newborns you ate for lunch cranky? I hear that can give you heartburn.”

She smiled, sitting in the chair at his desk. “I stand by our client. The law found him innocent.”

“The bastard got a hung jury on a technicality. Somehow I don’t think his freedom makes anyone with a child sleep better at night.”

Abaddon waved a hand flippantly. “That’s old news, Novak. You lost that trial. Water under the bridge. Besides, that was Lilith’s case, not mine. I only supported.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me there are other versions of you. It’s like a box of crayons that come in every shade of evil.” Gabe pursed his lips, pulling the sweet taste of strawberry from his lollipop. “You freed a baby killer. How does that not get you sent directly to hell?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “I sleep just fine.”

Gabe shook his head in wonder. “It’s lawyers like you that make people think we’re all evil.”

“Everyone is a little bit evil,” she grinned.

Gabe blinked at her with mild shock. “Do you wake up demonic in the morning, or does it take coffee to get you started?”

She schooled her smile a bit tighter. “Are you ready to drop this new case, Mr. Novak?”

Gabe smooshed his lips together, “Are you? The old evidence-was-tampered-with or misfiled is pretty much your only trick these days. Luckily, my case is air-tight.”

Abaddon rolled her eyes with a perfectly lovely smile. “I can’t help the police make it so easy for me.” She stood, giving his Funko-Pop collection a disgusted curl of her lip. “I’ll see you in court. Again.”

She stalked out. The straight lines of her dress were form-fitting. He held his fingers up, squishing her head of too-tight red hair, as she walked away.

“What a bitch.”

Gabe blew a breath out, flicking his lollipop to the other side of his mouth. He was too new to lose another case against Knight Law Offices. 

He had done an internship with Adler Attorneys at Law. He was hired on because he had proven himself a damn good researcher, quick on his feet in court, and fearless against even the likes of Knight Law Offices. He wanted to scoff at his boss, Zachariah, and tell him he had obviously not grown up in his house. His mother was more frightening than any of the Knight bitches. Or bastards. 

Adler and Knight were the two biggest law offices in Denver. They both had multiple offices in over ten states. When they went head to head, all the top dogs were watching. This was going to be his first case with him in first chair. The fact that ole Zach had dumped it on him, the newest guy here, was a huge test. And he was feeling every ounce of the weight.

School had always been so easy. He had kicked ass at his Bar exams. He had done well at all his internships. And now that he was fully practicing law...he felt like he was being set up for failure. But why?

Maybe Zach knew this case was doomed. So it might as well go to the new guy. No reason to tarnish any of the fellows profiles with a loss. Just stick it to the new guy.

Gabe pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. He grinned as he swiped the screen. He cleared his throat. “What are you wearing?”

Sam giggled low, making every fiber in Gabe’s body relax. 

“I’m wearing silky, black boxers and I’m in bed.”

Gabe glanced at his clock with a grin. “Liar. But nice try.”

Sam laughed. “I’m at work. Sittin’ out back on break.”

Gabe could picture his tall frame slouched at the picnic table out behind the mall. “How goes book life?”

“It’s busy. Back to school time, I guess.”

“Aw. Lots of moms and sticky children?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah.”

“No hot guys though?”

“Well, there was this blonde...”

“Samuel! I will smite all those college bastards coming in there to look at you.”

Sam laughed. “And the books.”

“Oh, baby. If anyone says they’re there for the books, they’re lying.”

“Gabe! It’s a BOOK store!” He laughed hard, making Gabe grin.

“When will you be home tonight?” Gabe asked, turning his chair to look out over Denver.

“I should be home by ten. And I’m off tomorrow.”

“Me too. I say we send Cas and Dean out for breakfast early, lock the door, and stay naked all day.”

“You’re killin’ me, Gabe,” Sam said back in a low voice.

Gabe smirked, watching the sun set over the Rockys. “See ya tonight, Sam.”

“See ya tonight.”

Gabe slid his phone back in his pocket. Sam was young. It made him nervous as hell. There was a sea of curious, young college guys around him everyday at school. But there was something about the guy that stopped him in his tracks. From the moment he first laid eyes on him. Tall, dark, and handsome. And waaaay too nice to be attracted to someone as jaded as himself. And yet...the kid had dropped out of fucking Stanford to come live with him. To follow him to Colorado. The whole thing was nuts and Gabriel loved it. The only thing he worried about was Sam getting bored of him and tasting some of that wild college life.

“Hey boss,” Samandriel said, poking his head in the office door.

“Hey, Alfie.” The kid was as sweet and innocent as a summer day. It was wrong, but Gabe thought he looked like an Alfie. So that’s what he called him.

Samandriel came in, laying a stack of files on his desk. “Here are the files you asked for.”

Gabe took the top one, flipping it open and scanning the page. “Good work as always,” he said quietly. He looked up at his young intern. “Take off, kid. Have a good weekend.”

Samandriel grinned. “Big plans?”

Gabe envisioned Sam all stretched out and naked in his bed Saturday morning. “Big, big plans. You?”

Samandriel shrugged. “Not really. But I’m going to try that new tea house downtown.”

Gabe smirked. “You wild, crazy kid, Alfie.” He tossed his empty lollipop stick in the trash. “Is that what the kids are calling herbal these days?”

Samandriel gave him a completely innocent, puzzled look. “Um...”

Gabe rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure he had hired Alfie because he reminded him of Cas. Moments like these, the likeness was ridiculous. But even Cassie knew what pot was. “Go, Alfie.”

Samandriel nodded, grinning sweetly. “Have a great weekend, Gabe!”

Gabe grinned, “I intend to.” He waved as Alfie left, listening as someone else came in.

Gabe stood, closed the file and put the whole stack in his messenger bag. He could look over this shit in the comfort of his own apartment easier than his noisy office where demon lawyers like Abaddon showed up at any given whim. 

“Hello, Gabriel.”

“Cassie! What brings you to the zoo?”

Cas sat down where Abaddon had been. “I wanted to be sure everything was going okay. With the apartment. And...us.”

Gabe sat down, shoving his laptop into the messenger bag with the files. “Everything is hunky-dory, Cassie. Why?”

Cas looked down nervously. “I just feel like we are...cramping your style.”

Gabe shut his bag, studying his little brother with a little concern. He came around the corner of the desk, sitting on the edge of it. “My life has vastly improved since I found you in that dumb little town.”

Cas grinned. “I miss that dumb little town sometimes.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Gabe admitted. 

Cas pressed his mouth together, tipping his head. “Your apartment is bordering on crowded.”

“Waaay better than empty. Because, that’s what it was before I brought all three of you here.”

Cas gave him a disbelieving look. “But you lost your spare room.”

Gabe shrugged. “So?”

“What about all the parties you used to have?”

Gabe smirked. “Trust me, partying with Sam has me sated beyond belief.”

“Gabe,” Cas groaned.

“Hey, you asked!”

“I did not ask that,” Cas said, scrubbing his hands down his face.

“It is what it is, Cassie. Besides. It’s temporary.”

“I just...want you to tell me if you think things aren’t working.”

“They’re working! Quit stressing!” Gabe shook his head. How was he even related to someone SO serious?

Cas nodded. “Alright, just promise you’ll tell me if there’s any problems. It’s been a few weeks now, and I just wanted to be sure you were still okay with us still being there.”

“I’m an open book, bro. You’re the one all broody and silent.”

Cas frowned. “I’m not broody.”

“Dude.” He popped a fresh lollipop into his mouth. “Broody.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

He dropped Cas off at the tattoo parlor Dean was working at. “See you Sunday!”

Cas turned, leaning back in the window of Gabe’s car. “We will be back early Sunday morning, Gabriel. Please be dressed.”

Gabe leaned over. “Wait, I thought you were coming home tonight! I was only kidding about Sunday.”

“Well, Sam asked for a few nights alone. So I made arrangements for Dean and I to stay in my friends dorm room this weekend. They’re going home and said we could stay there until Sunday.”

Gabe knew his face lit up. “Sam arranged that?”

Cas shrugged. “It...we worked it out yesterday.”

“Yesterday...that little shit!” The car behind Gabe beeped. “Looks like Sammy is full of surprises!”

Cas stood up, smiling. “Have fun.”

Gabe waved and pulled away, relieving the irate driver behind him. “Sammy Sammy Sasquatch. Just what are you planning?”

He pulled into the parking garage below his apartment complex and jogged to the stairs. He was glad Cas was staying with him. And he was glad Cas had Dean. He wasn’t too sure he wanted to like the punk, but Dean was ridiculously in love with his brother. And how can you not like that? So, while he was glad both of them were staying with him, it totally cramped his style. His old style, anyhow.

Sam, on the other hand, had moved into Gabe’s life, shocking even himself. The day he showed up with a car full of clothes and school crap had been a real eye opener. He wanted Sam there. But he might not have totally thought that through. As his clothes went into his closet and Dean moved in a second dresser from the spare room, it began to dawn on him just how permanent a thing he might have done. When the bathroom supplies went on the shelves and his toothbrush went into the slot next to his, he almost had a panic attack. Thankfully, he kept all that to himself. Because when he got in bed that night and Sam was there...it changed everything. 

Now, he could care less about his gym membership or his golf swing. His job ate up his time. But it no longer ate up his life. He had a new life. He had family and friends that he ACTUALLY liked.

Sam was just as busy as he was, so they were okay with their limited time together. But they were still together.

He swiped his card to get into the sixth floor. He was definitely excited to have some alone time with his Sam. 

Gabe put his messenger bag on the table. His sleek, downtown apartment had felt so huge when he was alone. His kitchenette area rarely got used before. Now, they made meals for four here everyday, crowding around the sleek, granite island that only had three stools. Last one to dinner had to stand. Or sit on their boyfriend’s lap. He smirked at the thought. His small sofa and recliner was plenty. Now someone was usually stretched out on the floor to watch TV. His bedroom was ten times better with Sam in it. His one and only bathroom, which was only annoying when he was having a party, was a constant hot commodity. His spare room used to keep all his weird shit hidden. He had sold most of it to make extra money. No more inflatable slide, volleyball net, and portable foosball table. Now, Cas and Dean had cheap dressers side by side, a freaking twin size bed and barely enough room to change your mind, let alone your clothes.

It was perfect. He groaned as his phone began vibrating. 

 

By the time Sam came in the door from work, Gabe was 35 minutes into a frustrating conversation on his phone from his co-worker. He was so wound up and irritated with this case that he barely nodded at Sam.

He ended the call and sat back, throwing his phone onto the table covered in legal pads and files. “Fuck!”

Sam came out of the bedroom. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything! Abaddon is gonna eat us alive if I can’t get something going on this fucking case! Now one of my witnesses is getting antsy. And all anyone cares about is a time discrepancy between two other witnesses.” He slumped back in the chair. “That fucking Zachariah. I swear he set me up to fail this. And Abaddon can just hardly fucking wait to get me in that courtroom.”

Sam stood behind him, his heavy hands landing on his shoulders. “You have the weapon, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And the surveillance footage?”

“Yeah.” He sighed as Sam began to massage his shoulders. 

“You’ll think of something,” Sam whispered in his ear, dropping a kiss onto his neck.

Gabe grinned, melting into Sam’s hands. “I will,” he mumbled.

“I think my big, bad lawyer needs some down time.”

Gabe grinned harder. “I do. I deserve it.”

Sam’s hands disappeared, along with the rest of him. “I don’t know about all that.”

Gabe opened his eyes, watching Sam walk over to the music dock. He put his phone on it, scrolling through his music.

All the worries and struggles of the case were left on the table as Gabe got up. He had all weekend to do whatever he wanted with Sam. He intended to make good use of it.

“My apartment, my rules. I say it’s play time, Samwise.”

Sam laughed. “I make the rules.”

“Oh really?” Gabe crossed his arms over his chest. “By what right?”

Sam turned to look at him. “I’m bigger. I’m the boss.”

“Huh.” Gabe couldn’t help but smile. “You gonna make me listen?” It was a bit of a challenge. He wanted to see what Sam would think. What he would do.

Sam grinned with a new kind of gleam in his eyes. “I will.”

“And just how do you intend to make me listen?” Gabe crossed the living room, leaning on the doorframe to the hallway.

“I’d suggest you don’t make me catch you. If I have to chase you...”

“What?” Gabe grinned, feeling his dick already getting hard. “What exactly would you do?”

Sam took his flannel shirt off slowly, watching him and thinking. “I might have to spank your ass.”

“Promises, promises,” Gabe rolled his eyes, hearing exactly what he wanted.

Sam’s eyebrows raised. He came around the end of the couch slowly, but Gabe could read the predatory look in his eyes. Ohhhh Sammy might just be a bit more playful than what he had thought. With a good three feet still between them, Gabe darted down the hallway and ran into his bedroom. He didn’t make it any further than the bed when he was snatched by the waist by a strong arm and tossed onto the bed.

Gabe laughed with the thrill of the chase, bounced and scrambled to get off the bed, only to be caught again and pinned down by Sam straddling him.

“Someone’s feeling like playing,” Sam laughed, pinning his wrists to the bed. “I’ve got a little exam for you to take first.”

“No exams,” Gabe laughed.

“Oh, you’re gonna like this one.” Sam let his wrists go and quickly unbuckled Gabe’s pants and fished his dick out, holding it in his hand.

“Okay, I might like this exam,” Gabe grinned.

“How about I play some romantic music and make love to you before we go to sleep?”

Gabe’s jaw dropped a little, but he wasn’t quite sure how to say what he really wanted. He didn’t know if Sam would be into that kind of thing and he didn’t want to freak him out.

“Huh.” Sam didn’t look surprised. “What if I spank your ass for running away?”

Gabe grinned, seeing Sam’s eyes dilate as his dick gave an interested jump in his hands. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Sam growled, flipping him over.

Gabe squirmed and laughed as Sam rid him of all his clothes, kissing the back of his neck and slapping his ass. “Mmm, that all you got?” Gabe taunted, squirming and getting nowhere.

“I got plenty more,” Sam laughed, pinning his hands at his sides and rubbing his still dressed crotch into Gabe’s bare ass.

“I’m gonna need some physical evidence,” Gabe mumbled, having a hard time keeping himself from coming against the bed his dick was rubbing into.

Sam stood up, lips swollen with lust and a grin that spurred Gabe on. “More evidence, huh?”

Gabe turned himself over so he could see Sam’s face better. “Go on,” Gabe panted, licking his lips. “Show me what you got Mr. Pre-law student.”

Sam laughed as he undid his pants and pulled himself free of his boxers. “I’d like to present exhibit A.”

Gabe squirmed around on the bed, facing his cock head on. “I’m gonna need to...review this piece of evidence.”

Sam wrapped a hand around the back of Gabe’s head, guiding him on, watching as Gabe wrapped his mouth eagerly around his head and slid down.

“Mmgh,” Sam moaned. “You better review that pretty closely, Mr. Attorney at Law.”

Gabe could lose himself in someone as talented as Sam. He groaned when his body was slid around so Sam could start opening him up. He was so steady and thorough. So effortless with adding lube. He was lost on the long fingers inside him and the longer dick he was mouthing that he was caught off guard when Sam suddenly flipped him around and shoved himself ball-deep inside him.

Gabe gasped and clung to the bedspread. “FUCK!”

“Too much?” Sam asked, sliding out.

“Just...uhh...”

Sam slid back in. He could hear him fucking giggling.

“More. Fuck yes.”

Sam moved slowly at first, moving Gabe’s legs where he wanted him. “This ass,” Sam growled, slapping his ass, sending a shock of lust through Gabe so hard he was moaning.

“All the way,” Gabe moaned, wanting more, harder, faster. “Make me come!”

Sam lifted Gabe’s whole bottom half up with one arm, slamming into him with a grunting power that Gabe could barely manage. And yet he still felt the need to taunt Sam for more.

He braced his hands, gripping into the covers to stop sliding. “That all you got?”

Sam laughed, not stopping his ceaseless pounding. “Mouthy. So mouthy. Always got something to say. Pretty soon you won’t be able to put two words together. Brat.”

Gabe was fucking done for. He was a brat. Spoiled and needy. He felt another stinging slap on his ass and bucked, crying out in wanton lust. He had no words. No anything. He was completely lost in the spiral of Sam’s pounding against his prostate.

He wanted to grab his own dick to get that last bit of what he needed to climax, but if he let go of the bed, he was going to eat the mattress. 

“I’m not stopping,” Sam gasped, “until you come all over the bed.”

Gabe cried out again, losing everything but his grip on the bed. Another slap to his ass and he came, untouched. He writhed and was vaguely aware of how Sam had to fight to keep ahold of him. He felt Sam’s huge hand land on his already throbbing cock and stroke it, making him scream out in unintelligible nonsense.

He fell onto the bed and Sam pulled out of him suddenly as unmistakable ropes of hot cum landed on his back. He could only lay there worn out and helpless as Sam came on him, groaning and barely holding himself up.

“Fuck,” Sam panted. “That was NOT what I had planned.”

Gabe could only pant and lay there.

When they could both form sentences again, Gabe moved slowly to a standing position. “I need...a shower.”

Sam sat up, brushing hair out of Gabe’s face. “Was that really okay?” He gave Gabe a slightly nervous look. “Was I too much?”

Gabe laughed. “You are too much. Too fucking much. And I love it. You can slap my ass any time, Samwich. Any time.”

Sam grinned. “Come on.” He stood up, scooping Gabe into his arms. “Let me clean you up.” He kissed him on the mouth and headed for the bathroom. 

They laughed as he walked, chain-gang style, with his pants around his ankles and his shoes still on.

He sat Gabe on his feet, kissing him so thoroughly Gabe thought he might faint. “What do you want? Bath or shower?”

Gabe moaned. God, he could get soooo used to this.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas and Sam climbed aboard the bus. Sam folded into a seat, sighing. Cas squeezed in beside him.

“I wish we had a car.” Sam pulled out a book and highlighter.

“Me too. And a house. And a degree. And a decent paying job.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Right?!” 

Cas and Sam both went to University of Colorado. Cas in his last year for accounting, Sam in his first for pre-law. The tiny two-bedroom apartment the four of them shared was crowded and money was insanely tight while Gabe supported all four of them. It felt messy and rushed and yet, not going fast enough.

It was late October and fall was settling in, the weather changing to chill winds and the days shortening. 

Dean worked nights at a tattoo parlor downtown under the apprenticeship of Benny and Pam. He was making a name for himself already. And he was happy when he was working. He was happy in general, but it was gratifying knowing he was doing what he loved.

Cas grinned just thinking about Dean. “I’m getting off at the next stop,” he told Sam.

“Okay. Tell Dean I said hi.” Sam did not look away from his book.

“Don’t miss your stop again. Gabe is looking forward to having the place to the two of you.”

Sam looked up, pencil in his mouth and highlighter in his hand. He pulled the pencil out, licking his lips. “When will you guys be home?”

“Probably around 2am.”

Sam nodded with a growing grin. “I’ll...try to have things wrapped up by then.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Thank you.”

He got off the bus, pulling his coat tighter around his neck to stop the wind that was whipping down the street. Crisp air from the Rockys gave fall an icy edge here. He went into Pam and Benny’s shop, pulling the door shut as the bell jingled.

“Heya, Cas,” Benny waved, looking back at his book on the counter.

“Hello, Benny.” Cas kept walking through the little shop, past the walls of drawings. Pam was at her typical station just inside the back door.

“Hey there, gorgeous!” Pam grinned, coming back to a thin blonde who was laying on a chair getting a flower tattooed onto her hip. She stopped, kissing Cas on the cheek, him doing the same. 

“Evening, Pamela,” he grinned.

“This the guy?” The blonde girl asked. “Your boyfriend?”

Pam snorted a laugh as Cas moved further back inside. “He plays for the other team, honey. Trust me. If I had a chance at that piece of ass, I’da takin’ it.”

Cas turned, grinning at her. She winked at him before going back to work. Benny’s station was empty. He moved past it to Dean’s workspace. He was cleaning his tattoo gun with intense precision.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean looked up, grinning. “Hey babe.” He leaned up, kissing Cas as he bent down to him.

“How was your night?” Cas asked, sitting in the chair that reminded him of being at the dentist. 

“Busy. Typical Friday. I got a guy coming in soon for some sleeve work. You gonna stay?”

“I am,” he sighed. “Gabe requested the apartment for as long as we could give them.”

“Oh,” Dean grinned. “So, you’re stuck here with me?”

Cas nodded, his grin widening as Dean leaned over him to kiss him. “I wish I could tat this skin,” he mumbled, his hand running up under Cas’ t-shirt and over his abs.

“Wish I could afford you.” Cas kissed him back, running a hand up Dean’s arm, over his own beautifully crafted sleeve of tattoos. 

“I’ll tat his ass for free,” Pam said, startling them both.

“Stay off my boyfriend’s ass,” Dean smirked.

“Yours then?” She grinned hungrily at Dean.

“No,” Dean and Cas both answered. 

“How bout Sam, then?” She winked.

“What do you want, Pam?” Dean sat back in his rickety stool, propping an elbow on his work table. 

“I’ll make a list. But for now, what blues do you have?”

Dean pulled out his cartridges of blue inks. She tapped one and he handed it to her. She sauntered away.

Dean shook his head, watching her walk away with a grin. “If we ever get crazy enough to do a threesome, she’d be my pick.”

Cas laughed. “I’ll take that under consideration.”

“You will not,” Dean frowned. “Nobody gets you but me.”

Cas grinned, leaning his head back. 

“Can I do some drawing on you?”

Cas smirked, pulling his coat and flannel off, down to just his t-shirt.

“I need more work around the elbows. It’s such a bitch of a spot.”

Cas laid back in the chair, letting Dean move his arms this way and that as he experimented with drawing on his arms and elbows. It was mesmerizing to watch Dean so intently focused. Benny came back, telling him a few stories about his own experience tattooing around elbows. Cas found it amusing how they turned his arms, contorting him. Benny left and Dean started working on his other elbow, winking as he scooted around to Cas’ other side.

It would take two or three days for the ink to wash off his skin. At least he had long sleeves since the weather had started changing. He had sported all sorts of drawings to class and to work. He considered it an honor to wear Dean’s work. And it had, in fact, gotten Dean several jobs.

“Dean, Jake’s here,” came Benny’s voice, shattering their intimate little bubble of heaven.

Dean grinned, stopping the pen in its tracks. “Guess play time’s over.”

Cas sat up, careful to let Dean’s work dry without smudging it. “I’m gonna go for a walk. I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Dean handed him his flannel and kissed him soundly. “Be careful, be back here by ten.”

Cas nodded, grabbing his coat. He passed a tall, mountain of a man with intricate sleeves on both bare arms.

He gave Pam a wave and nodded at Benny as he left. The little tattoo parlor was like a second home to Dean. Cas didn’t enjoy it quite that much. He adored Pam, even though she made him a little nervous sometimes. But he didn’t really care for Benny. Benny was Dean’s main supervisor. He held a lot of power over Dean. And in Cas’ opinion, touched him entirely too much. Dean would come home with drawings on him that he knew Benny had done to ‘demonstrate’ a skill. 

He headed toward the cafe down a few blocks for a coffee. It was going to be a long night. He sat at the counter, working on some homework and sipping coffee. People came and went around him as the waitress kept his cup topped off.

His cellphone rang, surprising him from his world of numbers. He fumbled through his coat to pull it out of a pocket.

“Shit.” The time was 10:20.

“Cas? Where are you?”

“Sorry, Dean. I lost track of time. I’m at that cafe on 6th.”

“Oh, I was getting worried.”

“I’m packing up now.”

“Well, don’t stop for food. Pam invited us to stay at her place.”

“Dean...we are not doing a threesome.”

Dean laughed and the waitress gave Cas a surprised look. He grimaced at how that must have sounded.

“No, none of that,” Dean chuckled.

Cas knew he was blushing as he paid his bill, tipping her more than he normally would have. He grabbed his books and headed back to the tattoo parlor.

The night air was quite cold and he was shivering by the time he got there. “It’s starting to rain.”

Dean, looking relieved to see him, hugged him, kissing his cheek to warm him up.

“I hate when I don’t know where you are,” Dean murmured.

Cas gave him an apologetic grin. Dean was definitely a worrier. He thought it had stemmed from when he was stabbed outside the Roadhouse, but Sam assured him Dean had always been that way.

Dean stepped back, pulling a backpack onto his shoulder. “Wanna stay at Pam’s tonight? Give our brothers some real privacy?”

Cas shrugged. “Sure.”

They rode the five miles to Pam’s place in her car. She drove like she dated. Fast, furious, and left others either impressed or thoroughly pissed off.

Pam’s place was an apartment on the south end of the city. It had two bedrooms and a huge kitchen that she never used. Dean said it was a waste. If he had a full kitchen, he would cook more often.

As screwed as Cas’ financial situation was, he endeavored to have a place of their own within two years. He just needed to finish school. Oh, and actually get an accounting job.

Dean texted Sam that they wouldn’t be home until morning. 

Pam had several roommates, but she also had a huge, comfy couch. Even with a movie playing and all the noisy people around them, they snuggled up on the couch together and made the best of it.

Dean held him, nuzzling into his hair. “I miss my apartment,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Cas whispered back.


	2. Ink And Pillow Talk

Chapter 2. Ink and Pillow Talk

 

Ellen flipped Kevin’s time sheet up so that he could see it. She thought Cas was squirmy when she hired him. He had nothin’ on Kevin.

“I’m really sorry! I know I was late! I just -“

“Save it, Tran,” Ellen cut him off. “I like you kid. But I only got three rules. And you’re gonna lose your job if you keep comin’ in late.”

His face paled. “It won’t happen again! Please don’t fire me! It would look so bad on my applications to college!”

She leaned forward, and he sat back as far as he could squirm. “Then don’t be late.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he squeaked.

She jerked her thumb toward the door with a half grin, watching him scurry out of the room. These kids. They drove her crazy sometimes.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Christmas break finally came. Dean was glad his parents had invited all four of them to Fremont, Nebraska for the holiday. He and Cas went first, since they had more vacation time than Gabe. And Sam wasn’t leaving without Gabe.

“This car feels gigantic,” Cas sighed, stretching his legs out and luxuriating in the room he had.

“Hey, I told you, you could use her to get to school and back. Beats riding the bus.”

“I would, if we could afford the gas,” Cas grinned, giving Dean that grin he got so often. 

They were dead-busted broke. Cas had a huge consolidated loan with a bitch of an interest rate to pay off. Gabe had helped him brave the collectors and settle on the enormous loan. There was nothing more Cas could do about it, except keep digging himself out. And hang on until better times could be their’s. It made him worry constantly that maybe he should have just gotten a job at a garage making better money to help him. To help them both. But Cas constantly reminded him that he was an artist. That the struggle would only make them both stronger.

They enjoyed the time alone together, listening to music and just having space of their own. It was an eight hour trip, and in Dean’s opinion, over way too soon.

He knocked on the front door, opening it. “Mom! Dad! We’re here!”

“Dean!” His mom came down the stairs, rushing him with a hug. “My boy!” She kissed him repeatedly on the temple while he hugged her back.

“Hey, Mom! I missed you!” He managed around the hug and barrage of kisses.

“I’ve missed you too!” She finally let him go, snagging Cas next. “Castiel!” She hugged him, kissing his cheek. “It’s so good to see you both!”

Cas grinned shyly at the affection. “It’s wonderful to see you too!” 

Dean grinned at him, knowing he wasn’t used to so much parental hugging. Cas had once told him that the only time he ever remembered being hugged was when it was in public. A front that his mother ran a loving home.

“Your dad is at the store. He’s so annoyed with me,” she laughed. “I keep sending him to get more things!”

They pulled their coats off, hanging them in the closet. “Do I smell pie?” Dean asked, heading for the kitchen and the heavenly smell of pie.

“Dean,” his mom said, concern and worry already in her voice. “You’ve lost more weight. You too, Cas. Are you not eating enough in Denver?”

Dean rolled his eyes. So, he was down a pants size and didn’t have money to replace them. Times were tough, but he and Cas were tougher. Gabe already gave them free room and board. They helped out with food and house costs the best they could, but his apprenticeship was barely paid. What money he made, he was dumping into ink, classes, bus fare, and food.

Cas was working more hours at the convenience store than he should. All his money went straight to his loans.

“We’re good, Mom. But I could really eat some pie.” He gave her a charming smile. She laughed, pulling it out of the fridge and pulling some paper plates out.

They all sat down to eat.

“So, how is Sam?”

“He’s good,” Dean nodded.

Mary gave Cas a look.

Cas grinned, wiping his mouth. “Sam is doing great in his gen-ed classes. He shows a lot of promise in his intro to law classes. He has a great advisor. Considering he came into college with 14 credits, he’s ahead of the game. He’s an eager learner. He gets a lot of compliments on his essay writing. He’s on the dean’s list with straight A’s. He has some friends on campus that I know as well. He’s not interested in the party scene, which keeps his life much less complicated. And he and Gabe are still together and they both seem very happy.”

Mary nodded. “Thank you, Castiel.” She gave Dean a smirk.

“What? That’s basically what I said!” Dean crammed another huge bite of pie in his mouth and went for another piece.

She laughed. “Save room for dinner.”

Dean gave her a very serious look. “I have room.”

His dad came through the door with four bags in his hands. “Hey!”

Dean jumped up, taking two bags and giving his dad a quick hug. “Good ta see you, Dad!”

“You too!”

The evening passed quietly with a lot of time spent around the kitchen table. Dean felt full for the first time in a long time. He knew if his parents knew just how badly they were struggling, they would help. But they didn’t have much money to spare either. And they deserved to keep every penny they had. He and Cas did a good job dodging the reality of how much they were struggling. 

He was glad to be home. It was comfortable here. 

They settled into Dean’s room for the night. Most of his old things were packed away. It looked more like a girly guest room now. His posters were gone, replaced with framed pictures of garden gates and stretches of beaches. A mauve carpet had been added to the room. His plaid blue and white bedding was gone, replaced with a flowery quilt and light blue sheets and blankets.

His mother had refinished his dresser. The only thing in it was an extra set of sheets.

“I can’t believe this was my room,” Dean muttered.

“I’m loving this queen size bed,” Cas said, stretched out with a big grin.

Dean bounced onto the bed. “You trying to get away from me, Angel?”

Cas grinned. “Maybe just a few inches.”

Dean flopped over on top of him. “I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?” Cas sat up. “I hope it’s G rated. I ate an awful lot tonight.”

Dean smirked. “Me too.” His grin sobered. “I have a present for you, but it’s...not really a thing.”

Cas shrugged his shoulders, scooting forward a bit. “What is it?”

Dean had been working a lot of late nights lately. He had managed to keep his surprise hidden for the last four days, but there was no hiding it tonight. He pulled his flannel off, tossing it onto the dresser. He licked his lips, suddenly very nervous to show Cas. Maybe this was a stupid idea.

“Dean,” Cas said quietly. “What is it?”

“Pam did a tattoo for me.”

“Really?” Cas’ eyes ran over his chest with curiosity. “Please, let me see it.”

Dean bit his lip nervously. He pulled his t-shirt off, dropping it to the floor.

Cas’ eyes found it immediately. “Dean...that’s...that’s me!” His eyes were bright, bright blue as his hand slowly reached up to turn him slightly. “Dean...”

Dean watched him closely. He had been planning this for several weeks. The tattoo was Cas, stupid coat, dress shirt, and blue tie with a hand out and the look of dogged determination he could get sometimes. How Pam had managed to capture it was amazing to even him. He was at the top of his sleeve at his right shoulder. Below him were all the weapons for fighting monsters. An angel wing flared like a weapon and a shield, wrapping around the top of Dean’s shoulder to the back of it. Not white and fluffy, but black and dangerous.

A tear slid down Cas’ cheek.

Dean swallowed hard. Shit. Maybe he had freaked him out.

“It’s beautiful. And...dangerous...I look like...an angel warrior. In a dress shirt.” He cracked a grin, wiping the tear off his cheek.

Dean laughed, feeling his cheeks blush. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Cas’ mouth moved without words. “Dean...you tattooed a picture of me. On you.” Their eyes met. “I love it. I love you.”

He kissed Dean, careful to avoid the fresh tattoo. He sat back, still looking at it. “You put me with your weapons.”

Dean ran a finger under Cas’ chin. “You help me fight the monsters. Every day.”

“Dean,” Cas said, getting more choked up. “I am...honored.”

“You’re my angel, Cas. Mine. I was just a dumb kid floating through life with no idea what to do with it until I met you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean. More than anything. I was so lost when we met. So down. So...alone. You changed...everything.” He brushed away another tear. “This is so...permanent. I mean, I know you love me. But...”. He laughed nervously, looking at it again in wonder.

Dean scooted closer, his thoughts only for the very being sitting with him. A love so strong rushed over him that it nearly choked him. He took Cas’ hand. “Cas...Castiel Novak...will you marry me? Stay with me forever? I mean...I don’t have a ring yet. God, I barely have a plan or two stupid pennies to rub together, but I can take care of us, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes reddened and his chin trembled.

“I WILL get my shit together. I promise we won’t live with your brother forever! And if this tattooing stuff doesn’t work out -“

“Dean!” Cas clutched his hand harder, “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you! And we’ll take care of each other! We can do this!”

Dean kissed him, pushing him back on the bed. “God, I love you! I don’t know what the hell you see in me, but -“

“Stop that!” Cas said seriously. “I love you because you’re you. It’s just that simple.”

Dean shook his head, watching Cas grin beneath him. He hadn’t known he was going to ask Cas to marry him. He regretted not doing it with more flare or at least a ring on hand. But per usual, it was fast and felt just as good and right as everything else. He had never in his life been more sure of anything than Cas. He kissed him again, pulling Cas’ shirt off, seeing pale practice drawings on the smooth planes of his skin. His mouth dropped down onto his skin to taste it. His. Cas was all his. He ran his hands up the smooth skin of Cas’ arms, lacing their fingers together above Cas’ head. 

Having this was sometimes more than Dean could fathom. “I may have lied about this being a G rated thing. I think I’m gonna need to make love to you right now.”

Cas grinned, squeezing Dean’s hands in his. “Fuck G ratings.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam had never felt more like an adult in all his life. It felt like he and Gabe were playing house. With Dean and Cas in Nebraska, the apartment felt ten times bigger.

Gabe would go to work, text him a million times, send him ridiculous gifs, and come home with a big grin as always. That’s what he loved about Gabriel. Okay, it was one of the things he loved about him. He was always happy. He was very easy-going. He had none of the macho bravado he had grown up around with Dean and his dad and all their family friends. 

He did, however, have the pleasure of seeing Gabe in action in the courtroom yesterday. It wasn’t the case that was keeping him up at night, but an older one that he was third chair on. He was quick with an intelligent rebuttal, tenacious to prove his point, and relentless with even the most evil looking prosecutors. 

The man seemed to be able to snap his fingers and get shit done instantly. He wished for all he was worth that he could just be a lawyer already. The amount of schooling he needed to go through made him feel so overwhelmed.

But, dude, he was on break. And he was ‘breaking’ the shit out of these few days alone. He made dinner and had it ready when Gabe walked in the door. It was fun! And Gabe ate it up. He ate the meals too.

Gabe could be sweet and charming when he wasn’t being lewd and snarky. And even if Gabe was older than he was, most of the time, Sam felt he was pretty much on equal footing. While he was a genius and a savvy lawyer, he could be an immature idiot too.

Their few days alone had passed too quickly. He was nervous about going home. He had gotten his way, withdrawing from Stanford at the last minute, letting $60,000 in scholarships be taken away. But Colorado was giving him more, percentage wise, in financial assistance. He had no dorm costs, so in the end, he was saving around $40,000. But that isn’t what his parents saw. They saw that ‘some man’ rolled into town, dazzled their son with his fancy car and fast action to help Ellen, and he turned down an Ivy League school to run away for a half-assed state school education.

Sam had tried to explain that an Ivy League education just really wasn’t worth it. He wanted to do what Gabe did. He wanted to be a criminal defense attorney. To make matters worse, Gabe had gotten sucked into a case and never made it back to Fremont to meet his family. They had spoken on Skype a few times, but things were still fairly tense.

As they pulled up to his parents’ house in Fremont, he worried that his parents were still going to hold a grudge against Gabe. It pissed him off that Cas got accepted easily, but Gabe was still held under high suspicion. So, a savvy lawyer breezed into town and took both their sons with him. God, they just needed to get over it. Because he was never getting over Gabe. 

Gabe’s money was strained, paying all the bills for the apartment, a few student loans, and credit debt. It was keeping him pretty strapped. It was all temporary. And he was glad Dean and Cas were there. It might make the apartment feel like a frat house sometimes, but they had a lot of fun together. Cas was probably the best friend he had ever had. 

Gabe put his sleek sports car in park.

“Tell me your parents don’t still hate me,” Gabe sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head back against the headrest.

“They don’t hate you.”

“Tell me your dad isn’t going to shoot me.”

“He is NOT going to shoot you,” Sam laughed.

“Tell me he isn’t going to play some country song and get a big gun out and clean it while he glares at me.”

Sam stopped laughing. “I...can’t promise that won’t happen.”

“Fuck.”

“And don’t swear in front of my mom.”

“Fuck. I mean shit. Fuck, I did it again! Oh, God, I’m gonna die.”

“Gabriel. You’re going to be fine,” Sam encouraged, hoping Gabe had no idea just how nervous he was for how this was going to go.

Gabe sighed. “Tell me -“

“How about I tell you how much I love you.”

“Yeah..that’s good.”

Sam grinned. He took Gabe’s hand in his, kissing it. “They are going to learn to love you, because I love you.”

“Yeah, life doesn’t actually work that way, Samonator.”

“Well, in my family it does. Trust me.”

Gabe turned his head, looking at him. “I’m not a bad guy.”

Sam frowned. “I know you aren’t. And so do they. I’m just doing college a little differently than planned. They’ll get over it.”

Gabe smiled at him, kissing his hand back. “So...if all else fails, I’ll just tell them about Cas’ arrest record and they’ll be hating all over him instead of me.”

“What?” Sam laughed. The thought of CAS getting arrested was absurd. 

Gabe looked at him seriously. “Dean hasn’t told you? Shit. Maybe Cassie hasn’t told Dean. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Shall we?” Gabe pulled his door open.

“What? You’re serious? Gabe! You have to tell me what happened!” Sometimes Sam wasn’t sure if Gabe was bullshitting him or not. But he had definitely stumbled into some shit he was trying to get away from now.

Sam struggled to get out of the low-riding sports car. Being tall sucked sometimes. Like, all the time in small spaces. Which was where he currently resided at all points in time.

“Gabe! What happened?” He followed Gabe up the sidewalk.

“I’ll tell ya later. Or right fucking now if your dad answers the door with a gun.”

“You can’t just drop a bomb like that and -“

The front door was open. “Oh, hey Mom!”

“I thought I heard you pull up!” She hugged him tightly, kissing him as she always did. 

He hugged her tiny frame. “Missed you, Mom!”

“Oh my God, Sam. I miss you so much!” She pulled away, teary-eyed. “Are you thinner? I thought you were supposed to gain weight when you went to college!”

She turned to Gabe. “Hi Gabriel, glad you could make it.”

It was fake nice. Sam hated fake nice.

“Thanks, me too! It’s great to see you.” 

She smiled politely, and Sam died a little inside. She went in the house, and Sam gave him a nervous look.

“Fuck,” Gabe muttered, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder, following him inside.

“Sam!”

“Dad!” Sam gave his dad a tight hug. “You look good! I like the beard!”

“Yeah? Thanks.” He turned to Gabe. “Gabe.”

“Hi...John. Sir.” Gabe stammered.

John nodded, clarifying nothing.

Sam sighed, taking Gabe by the hand. “We’re just going to put our stuff away and we’ll be down.”

Sam pushed the door to his bedroom open. It looked exactly like he had left it. His double bed was going to be a tight squeeze, since they were used to Gabe’s king size bed. He flopped his bag on the bed. “Sorry.”

“Why? I didn’t get shot!” Gabe sat his bag by the bed. “Yet, anyway.”

Sam pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for doing this. It must seem so stupid to you, all the crap we do.”

Gabe pulled back, looking up at him. “This is not stupid, Sam. Your family is pretty cool. They’ll be way cooler when they don’t want to kill me.”

“It’s just a few days. Then we can go back home.”

“Hey,” Gabe said quietly, running a hand over Sam’s pecs. “I want to be here. If I didn’t want to be here, trust me, I wouldn’t be. But I do like that you consider my humble abode home over your own real home!”

Sam grinned. “Well, I do.”

“Come on, let’s see what else I can fuck up before dinner,” Gabe grinned, tugging his sleeve.

Sam snagged his wrist, holding it firm and pulling Gabe back to him. “Cas has been in jail?”

Gabe winced. “Yeah...that.”

“Like, for a night?” Sam asked, dying to know what the hell Castiel Novak would go to jail for.

“Uh...a bit longer?” Gabe put a peppermint in his mouth, taking a step back. “It’s really not my place to tell you. Especially if Dean doesn’t know. But!” He pointed with a charming grin. “I will make sure he tells him, and you will know all the gritty details before we go home.”

“Gritty?” Sam was baffled. “Gabe.”

“Come on! Let’s not keep the folks waiting!” He slipped out the bedroom door.

Sam had to give Gabe credit. He never let awkward or tough situations bother him or chase him away. He dove right in. Sometimes more like canon-balled right in.

They went down the steps to the living room. “Hey Mom, where’s Dean and Cas?”

“They’re at the Roadhouse. They thought it would be nice if just the four of us had dinner. Get to know Gabriel a little more.” His mom smiled and headed to the kitchen.

“Bastards,” Sam mumbled.

“Fuckers. Wait ‘til I get Cassie alone. Little shit.”

Sam had to grin at that. “You know he’s way taller than you.”

Gabe got up, heading for the kitchen. “Doesn’t matter. I’m still older than him. So, I’m always bigger.”

Sam smirked. Older brother mentality was such bullshit.

His mom was pulling a lasagna out of the oven. She must have caught the tail end of their conversation. She gave Gabe an openly curious look. “How old are you, Gabriel?”

Gabe blew out a big breath. “I’m 26 going on 16.”

Mary grinned. For real this time. “How long have you been a lawyer?”

“Passed the bar like 9 months ago.”

“You should see him in court, Mom. He’s incredible.”

“I bet.” She put garlic toast in the oven next and Sam jumped in to help her with the salad.

“Will your family be upset you won’t be there for Christmas?” His mom asked, making Sam wince inside.

Gabe laughed. “They’d be upset if I WAS there. I might contaminate them with my gayness.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she frowned, stepping closer to him. “Well, I’m very glad you and your brother are here.”

“Me too. Christmas has not been anything to look forward to since I was little.”

She sat down at the already set table, letting Sam finish prepping the salad. “You have a lot of siblings, right? Do you keep in touch with them?”

“Some. Cas and I were always the closest. Hannah and Anna are okay. Not too judgey. The other three brothers? Real assholes. I mean, jerks.”

Mary gave him an encouraging smile. “And your mother? Maybe she would like to hear from you. Especially at Christmas.”

Gabe gave her a less than entertained look. “No. She doesn’t.”

“Mom! Drop it, would you? Sorry, Gabe.” Sam said quietly.

His mom frowned. “Sorry.” She looked a little lost for what to say next. “I know you and Cas have lost touch with your family. I didn’t know it had anything to do with that.” She squeezed his forearm gently. “We don’t care one bit if our boys are gay or bi or asexual. As long as they’re happy.”

Gabe was watching her intently.

She slid her hand away, sitting back in her chair. “I figured it was...well, I really didn’t know. I really don’t know that much about either of you.”

Gabe blew out a breath, watching as John came in the kitchen, sitting and giving the pair a curious look.

“I grew up in Illinois. My dad was a preacher at a huge church. I have six siblings. Michael, the oldest, Luc, me, Bart, Hannah, Cas, and Anna.” Gabe thought a moment before going on. “It was a huge church. Couple hundred people per sermon, five sermons on Sundays. My dad was a sweet guy. Very...charismatic. The church just boomed. It grew into something my dad no longer believed in.” 

Gabe picked his fork up, idly tapping it on the table. “When I was ten...even before that, when I was younger, I can remember him arguing with our mother that the church was moving in a direction he didn’t like. Hell, I thought he meant moving, like...to another state.” He laughed at himself, shaking his head. “He meant he didn’t like what people were twisting his words to mean. When I was ten...I kissed Aaron Bass on the playground. Aaron and I were fine with it. But apparently the church got in a huge uproar. My mom handled it one way...my dad the other.”

“What did your mom do?” Mary asked, worry evident on her brow.

Gabe stared at the fork he was slowly drilling into the tablecloth. “She lied. Said I didn’t mean it like that. Then she said I was corrupted by Aaron. She scrambled and lied a lot. Preached to the church about how the world could inflict its evil ways on children.”

“What’d you do?” John asked.

“Well shit, I went with it. I didn’t want to fess up to really being as evil as the people she preached about.”

“What did your dad do?” Mary asked. “You said he took a different approach.”

Gabe smirked. “My dad left. Packed his bag and walked out on all of us. Anna was only a year old. Cas thought it was his fault for years because he brought a beehive in the house the day before.”

They all chuckled softly at that.

“I found dad. Years later. He lives in some hippie commune in San Salvador. He wants nothing to do with civilization, period.”

Sam put the salad and bread on the table, sitting down with them. He had heard this all before. But his parents needed to hear it too.

“My mom got remarried. That’s when things really went to hell. He was...a dictator. I used to sneak out a lot. Drink. Smoke pot. Go to parties.” He gave Mary and John a guilty smile. “I was ‘rebelling’. Anyway, I left for college and rarely ever went back. Mom said I was ‘troubled’.” Gabe put the fork down. “All that time...I never told them the truth. Because I already knew what was going to happen. They would cut me off. Hate me. Talk bad about me to the whole church. But...two of my brothers showed up unannounced at Cas’ dorm. He had been going through his own little rebellious streak. Anyway, he was with a guy. They tossed him out on his ass that very day. Turned him in at the admissions office, dumped his bills on him and...said some pretty horrible things to him. About him.” Gabe glanced up at John and Mary again. “Cas is the best of all of us. He’s just...a good person. I tried to help him, but I was just working at a firm, I was states away, and...he just disappeared.”

Gabe picked his fork up again, poking his spoon with it. “I finally found him here.” He smirked. “He always was the kinda kid that...if there were a huge parking lot with one tiny puddle in it, Cas was a muddy mess.” Gabe and Sam exchanged a laugh. “He...” Gabe put his fork down again. “I don’t hate my family. I do hate what some of them did. But Cas...Cas is my brother. The only family I really need.” He looked down sadly. “I just hope we can find some kinda way to fit in here too. I like this little town. And, I love your son. I would love to have family around. Mine just...broke.”

Sam took his hand, giving him a confident smile. His mom swiped a tear off her cheek. “Thank you for sharing all of that with us, Gabe. I feel like I understand where you’re coming from a whole lot better.”

Gabe nodded, and she got up, hugging him. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Gabe said quietly.

Sam sighed with relief. His mom meant it this time.

“Let’s eat,” John said, patting Gabe on the shoulder.

Sam gave his parents a thankful smile. Maybe they would chill out now and stop fishing for information to find out if he was ‘actually getting a good education’ or ‘eating enough’ or was he ‘really going to school’. Maybe they really could get along.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam watched out the back door as Gabe attempted to chop a piece of wood while his dad gave him pointers. The chunk of log went flying off with a tiny piece springing off. Sam laughed at Gabe’s look of nervous shock.

Chopping wood was a Winchester past time. John leaned back with a hard laugh. Poor Gabe.

“You seem pretty happy.”

Sam turned, realizing his mom was watching him. “Yeah! Yeah. Things are going really well, Mom.”

He went back to the dish washer, putting plates away. “Hey...Mom?”

She leaned against the counter.

He put the plates away and leaned against the counter next to her. “I wanted to apologize about how I left.”

She shook her head. “You already apologized.”

“I know.” He ran his hands back through his hair. “But...I was rude and immature about how I told you guys I was changing my plans for school.”

She smiled, looking down at the floor. “Well, you weren’t taking no for an answer. And I’m not 100% convinced this was the right move yet...but,” she laughed, glancing out the window, “he’s growing on me.”

Sam nodded. “If he lived here, would there still be an issue?”

“Absolutely. Then you’d be going to community college or online.”

“And if he lived near Stanford?”

Mary pressed her lips firmly together. “Sam. You are my son. My baby. You are just taking your first steps to growing up. The plans your dad and I made with you got washed down the drain in one night. It’s not Gabe’s fault, really. It’s no one’s. Just...give us some time, honey. It’s a lot to adjust to.”

Sam stepped over, hugging her tight. “I love you, Mom. I’ll do better.”

She pulled back, looking slightly amused. “I love you too, honey. Did your brother give you a hard time about all this?”

Sam went back to the dishwasher. “Maybe. He just...told me if I wanted to be treated like an adult, I better act like one.”

“You don’t have to grow up all at once, Sam,” his mom said sadly.

“No,” he agreed. “But I don’t have to act like a dick about it.”

She swatted his shoulder. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your boyfriend’s potty mouth.”

Sam chuckled at that. “I warned him.”

“Well then, next time I’ll just whack him to remind him,” she laughed.

“Please do,” Sam laughed.


	3. Bullets and Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble at the Roadhouse brings the gang together.

Chapter 3 Bullets and Lyrics

 

Ellen laughed at Mark and George, two of her regulars at the bar. Even Rufus was chuckling. She shook her head, not taking either man’s side in their ridiculous debate. She headed toward the other end of the bar with another beer for Alice. 

She quirked a grin at Claire. She loved this new waitress. She didn’t take any shit and still was plenty friendly. 

She glanced over to the corner booth where Kubrick and Creedy were arguing. Again. Those idiots were always bitching and riled up about something. The other man with them was up on his feet now, Creedy getting up and yelling back about some shit he sold at his pawn shop. She sighed, putting her towel down with a thump on the bar. She better get over there and tell them to take this arguing shit outside. Some days she wondered why she didn’t open a tanning salon instead of a bar.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Cas strolled slowly through the floral section of the grocery store. He wished he could buy Dean flowers. He grinned as he eyed a big bouquet. It might not be Dean’s thing, to get flowers. He chuckled just picturing him looking uncomfortable and yet, deep down, loving it.

“Castiel! What brings you back to town?”

Cas turned, seeing Sheriff Jody Mills with a basket of food. “Sheriff! Good to see you!”

“You too!” They shook hands as they stepped aside for another shopper.

“I, um, I’m here visiting for the holiday. With Dean.”

“Oh,” she grinned, knowingly. “How’s Dean?”

“Good. He’s around here somewhere.”

“How have you been?” 

“I’ve been well. April’s case was very short. It never really made it to trial. She’s in prison and getting counseling.”

“Oh. Good. I knew she was off her rocker when we interviewed her.” She grimaced, looking into her basket of goods. “I still feel bad how that all went down, Castiel.” She looked back at him. “I’m glad to see you looking so good.”

“You handled it well, sheriff. I’m the one who should have been more careful. Thank you for all you did to help me.”

Her radio crackled, and she gave him an apologetic nod, stepping back. “Go ahead.”

‘A 911 call was just placed from the Roadhouse.’

“10-4. I’ll head there now.” 

She gave Cas a wave as she headed out the door, handing her basket to the girl at the checkout. It must have happened often enough because the girl just sat it under her counter for later.

Cas checked each aisle until he found Dean and his mom. He joined them as they headed for a register. “I just saw Sheriff Mills. She just got a radio call that a 911 call was just made from the Roadhouse.”

“Huh,” Dean frowned. “Maybe we should stop and check it out.”

Mary nodded, looking concerned. They checked out quickly and headed for the Roadhouse.

Cas had to grin at the familiar sight of the bar that had given him his first glimpse of hope during a dark time. His grin quickly disappeared at the sight of Ellen being taken out the front door by stretcher to an ambulance.

They all went running, Mary grabbed one of the medics to ask what had happened. Cas stood back while Mary and Dean found out more information.

“Hey, Cas!”

Cas turned to see Ash. “Hey! What happened?”

“Bar fight. Got rough. Those two idiots were wrestling around,” Ash pointed at two men being cuffed and put into a police car, “gun went off and Ellen got shot.”

“My God,” Cas gasped. “What can we do?”

Ash shrugged. “I’m gonna shut the place down for the night with some help from Rufus and Dean.”

“Looks like that won’t be necessary.” Cas pointed to Sheriff Mills coming out the front door, shewing patrons in front of her out.

Ash and Cas joined Dean at the steps by the front door. “Dean,” Cas said, “How serious is it?”

Dean looked shaken. “She looked so pale and...small. Ellen got shot. I don’t know how bad it is...but...”

Cas hugged him. “I’m so sorry.”

Dean nodded, pressing a kiss into his temple. “I’m gonna take Mom to the hospital.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll stay here. See what I can do to help.”

“I’ll be back later.” He nodded at Ash and Jody, heading to his car.

“Sheriff, what can I do?” Cas asked.

“I just spoke to Jo. A friend is driving her to meet us at the hospital. You better call your brother. You can go in the back. Just stay out of the main bar area until my crime scene guy is done in there.”

“Come on,” Ash bumped his elbow with his, “we can shut the place down.”

Cas followed him around the side of the bar, texting Gabe what happened and that he should go to the hospital.

The kitchen was full of the staff that had been working until the fight broke out. 

“Clarence?” Meg came at him, hugging him tightly. “I heard you were back!”

Cas hugged her tiny frame. It was surprisingly nice to see her. He had actually missed Meg. “It’s good to see you, Meg. Dean and I were here the other night, but the only person we talked to was Ellen.”

She pulled back, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Come on, meet the crew.” Ash had disappeared to the office. 

“You remember Rufus,” Rufus waved as he paced on his phone.

“Kevin Tran does your old job, scrubbing dishes. 

A scrawny high school age kid with black hair gave him a nervous wave.

“Claire helps me run the front.” A blonde with attitude gave him a small wave. She didn’t look nearly as nervous as the dishwasher.

“Ash still cooks sometimes, but it’s usually Garth. And our prep chick just quit, thanks to the shooting.”

Garth, a skinny man gave a friendly wave. “Hi.”

Cas nodded at him. “We need to close the kitchen down. The waitresses can help. You’ll get paid for the full day, but you should head home when the kitchen is cleaned.”

Meg raised an eyebrow. “Well, look who grew up and got all boss-like! Clarence, you dog, you.”

Cas smiled shyly as the crew began cleaning up. He headed to the office where Ash was calling Bobby, Ellen’s friend, to let him know what had happened.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Gabe took the police officer’s card so he could contact him later. He already had Jody’s number. He followed the officer to the back door.

“We’re lucky no one else got shot. The bullet went through Ellen and passed through the wall, here.” He pointed at a dime size hole in the wall next to the kitchen door.

“Very lucky,” Gabe murmured.

“The bullet was lodged into the back wall by the stove. I already collected it.”

“Alright,” Gabe sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Call me when your report is written up. I may need it.”

“Will do, Mr. Novak.” The cop gave him a quick nod and headed back into the crime scene.

The staff was gone. Rufus, Bobby, Ash, and the Winchesters were all at the hospital still waiting on Ellen to get out of surgery. He walked through the quiet, clean kitchen to the office.

Cas was sitting in a chair beside the desk, looking over Ellen’s expenditures. He sat down heavily in another chair. Neither of them were fool enough to think they could sit at her desk without being told to.

“How’re things looking?”

Cas looked up at him, still calculating something in his mind. “Pretty good. Business is good as usual.”

Gabe nodded, looking around the cluttered office. “Good. I don’t really know why I like this place so much. It’s not my typical type of bar to hang out in. But I do.”

“It’s the people.”

Gabe looked at his brother. “Yeah. I guess so.”

Gabe jotted some notes down on a small notebook he kept with him. He needed to talk to Meg again. And Rufus. They witnessed the interaction of the men fighting and Ellen stepping in. He had talked to them separately at the hospital and they had both said some interesting things. Meg said it more plainly. Rufus was slower to warm up to people, even though Gabe had been around plenty of times, the guy still looked at him like he carried something slightly contagious. Gabe didn’t take it personally. Rufus looked at most people like that.

The gunshot wound was proving to be more serious than they had first thought. During their surgery, the doctor called the waiting room and told them they discovered the bullet had nicked her spleen. They were removing it amongst the other things they were doing.

“We should stop and get coffee for the troops.” Gabe tipped his head back, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah. I was just waiting for you.”

They went out to Gabe’s car, stopping at a convenient store for coffees.

They got to the hospital, handing out coffees to their crowd of friends. Gabe sat in an empty seat next to Sam. “You holding up okay?”

Sam sighed, wrapping a long arm around him, kissing the top of his head. “Better now that you’re here.”

Gabe grinned. The crazy part was, he could feel just how much better Sam really was feeling. His broad muscles were relaxing slowly around him. He took a long drink of coffee, Gabe watching his Adam’s apple bob with each swallow.

“She’s gonna pull through this, Sammy. She’s too stubborn not to.”

Sam propped the half drunk cup of coffee on his knee. “True.”

“And Jody’s going to crucify those idiots that were fighting. Did you know them?”

Sam shrugged a shoulder. “Not really. I mean, Creedy I know from hangin’ around the Roadhouse. He’s always hanging out with Kubrick. They’re both jerks for the most part. But the other guy...Draven? I don’t know him at all.”

“Huh.” That was the same thing Rufus said. And Meg. Creedy and Kubrick were regulars. And not real well-liked. But no one seemed to know who Draven was.

Cas and Dean were talking with Jo quietly in the corner. He was going to see what the hush-hush was about, but Sheriff Mills walked in, still in uniform, with a pinched and determined look on her face. She headed straight for Gabe, making him sit up a bit, Sam doing the same.

“Howdy, Sheriff,” Gabe grinned, trying to put the cop at ease before she snapped like a twig.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?” She asked quietly.

Gabe followed her out of the tense little waiting room and into the bustling hallway.

“Draven lawyered-up with someone you know,” Jody said quietly.

“Someone I know?” There was no way Abaddon or her henchmob was here in Fremont, Nebraska. “Crowley?”

She nodded.

“Interesting.”

Jody’s eyebrows lifted. “Care to share?”

Gabe pursed his lips briefly. “I don’t have any evidence to share. Just some gut feelings.”

Jody crossed her arms over her chest. She really did OWN that uniform. “I’m listening.”

Gabe glanced around, putting his hands in his pockets to fish out a lollipop. “Do you know Draven Downs?”

“No. He has a record though. Why?”

“Well...this is a small enough town and no one I’ve talked to seems to know him.”

She nodded. “I had that thought too. No one seems to know him. His other hits on his record took place in Virginia and Texas. He’s not a local. And he’s been clean for the past six years.”

Six years. That tickled a little nerve. But he didn’t have nearly enough information to be throwing out half-assed ideas. “Huh.” He gnawed on his lollipop. “I’ll let you know if I manage to figure anything out. But so far this is looking like an accidental discharge of a firearm in a public place.”

Jody frowned hard. “He had a gun during a fight. There’s no accident here. And last time I checked, I make the arrests.”

Gabe closed his eyes. Jody was still angry and scared. She was thinking like a friend with a badge instead of like a cop. “I’m only speaking as a lawyer.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, stop it. This is Ellen we’re talking about.”

Gabe sighed. “I know.”

Jody put her hands on her hips, chewing her lip. “Crowley knew Draven. Maybe I’ll stop by his place and-“

“I would not recommend that. We need you, Jody. Ellen needs you. Crowley would love to snare you into some sort of trap to get you restricted from this case altogether.”

She looked pissed but nodded. “Fine. Well, call me if you find anything out.”

“I will.” Gabe pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. “Jody, make sure your people are crossing all their t’s and dotting all their i’s. Crowley will be looking for technicalities. I’ve worked with his type before.”

“We will.” Jody tipped her head, closing her eyes and sighed. She was mentally changing gears. After shaking off as much ‘sheriff’ as she could, she went into the waiting room to talk to Rufus and Jo. Gabe followed her in, sitting next to Sam again.

“What was that all about?” Sam whispered.

“Nothing. I...” he stopped himself from spilling all his spinning little thoughts to Sam. He was too close to the heart of the matter. “I gotta go. Gotta act like a lawyer for a while.”

Sam seemed to read his thoughts easily enough. “Okay.”

“Call me when she gets out of surgery, okay?” He kissed him, getting to his feet.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Cassie, I’m heading out to check on some things.”

Cas gave him a solemn nod.

Gabe headed out of the hospital and got into his car, pulling his cellphone out. He scrolled down his contacts, stopping at one labeled Dr. Badass. He pressed it.

“Yeah?” Ash answered.

“Can you discreetly come out to the parking lot. I have some questions for you.”

“Yep.”

Gabe hung up the phone. Even though Ash and Jody were standing in the same waiting room, waiting for the same patient, he didn’t want to blow Ash’s hacker cover.

So much for this being a relaxing holiday.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas sighed with relief when the doctor told them Ellen did well with the surgery. She was in recovery and resting. Jo was the only one allowed to go see her and it was already very late.

After some hugging and general relief by the entire group, they all headed home.

Dean was quiet on the ride home. Gabe had not come back from whatever snooping he had obviously gone to do. 

They went back to the house, settling in for the evening. After a shower, he got into bed with Dean. He was sitting up, having showered first, sketching in his sketch book.

Cas leaned onto his shoulder, watching him work. He loved watching Dean draw. Even when it was on paper and not on his own naked skin.

He grinned as a thought occurred to him. “Dean.”

“Mm.”

“Will you tattoo a ring on me?”

Dean looked at him, fully registering the question and smiling. “You want me to...”

“Yes. It would be perfect.”

Dean grinned harder, leaning slightly to kiss him. He leaned back a fraction. “That would be pretty permanent.”

“I should hope so,” Cas grinned back. “It was a pretty permanent answer I gave you.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, Cas. I’ll do that.” His eyes sparkled with creativity. “What should it look like?”

Cas shrugged, looking at his bare hand and holding it up. “I don’t know. You’re the artist.”

Dean stared at his hand, glancing at his own as well. “I’ll sketch a few ideas.” His eyes drifted back up to Cas’. He leaned toward him, kissing him again.

Cas nodded off while Dean busily sketched ring ideas. He woke awhile later to find the light still on and Dean fast asleep next to him, still sitting against the headboard, pencil in hand and a full page of sketches.

Cas grinned. Dean Winchester was the most adorable creature he had ever known. He sat up, taking the pencil and sketch book so gently that Dean was undisturbed. He looked at the sketches. There were knots, woven patterns, their names, initials, one with a feather and one with a...was that a penis? Cas smirked. What a smartass. There were bold band lines, delicate lines, and flowers and vines. They were all beautiful. Except the penis one. He added squirt marks to that one.

He put a heart next to a pair of knots. Tie the knot. He looked over at Dean’s sleeping face. Freckles peppered his cheeks so perfectly that it seemed even the Creator knew Dean’s body would be a masterpiece.

He sat the sketch book on the nightstand. He collected an assortment of pencils and body pens from around Dean’s legs. He put them all on the nightstand as well. He marveled at the sleeve of tattoos on Dean’s right arm. It seemed like only yesterday that he was washing dishes, sneaking glances of how the knives, swords, guns, and other weapons rippled and moved with his flexing muscles while he worked the grill.

He ran a finger lightly over the skin of his forearm. He grabbed the black body pen from the nightstand. He tapped it against his mouth, studying the array of weaponry. Between the long blade of a sword and two parallel knives on the inside of his forearm, he wrote in black scrolling script, ‘If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you... When the mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.’

He closed the pen, remembering vividly the night Dean took on the task of educating him on Led Zeppelin. By the time the ‘Thank You’ song played, they were lying on the hood of the Impala. They had had a few beers each and Dean was singing. The second time this line came around in the song, Dean had leaned down over him, sang it right into his very soul and kissed him. He had meant to tell Dean that he loved him that night. But...he just hadn’t been brave enough to say it. 

He grinned at the words, fixing a letter to make it look nicer. He put the pen aside and looked at it again. It was a beautiful memory. And life with Dean had only been sweeter since. He kissed the inside of Dean’s wrist, turned the light off, and coaxed him down into a more comfortable sleeping position for the night with some warm kisses and murmured ‘I love you’s between them.


	4. Toys and Music Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few shopping trips with our boys :)

Chapter 4. Toys and Music Boxes

 

Ellen frowned softly at the sight of Jo all curled up in the chair next to her bed. She pressed the button on the little remote in her hand, releasing another dose of morphine. She had never been in so much pain in her life.

“I tried to get Jo to go back to my place,” Mary said softly from the other side of her bed. “But she won’t leave.”

“Poor thing,” Ellen managed, feeling the meds relieve some pain. “Probably thought she was gonna end up an orphan.”

“She has us. And you aren’t going anywhere,” Mary said firmly, taking her hand and squeezing it. She squeezed back.

“I know.”

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Dean woke up Christmas Eve morning to a mix of emotions. Cas was warm and wrapped snuggly around him. He must have fallen asleep when he was drawing, because all his stuff was on Cas’ nightstand. He propped up on one elbow, looking down at Cas. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, loving the soft, silky feel of it. It still baffled him sometimes that he could have missed this. That if Cas hadn’t run out of money and wasn’t taken in by someone in his town...they never would have met. It baffled him that he could be so dense about himself. His own brother was gay. Why had he never considered this for himself? He always just thought of himself as very open. He could appreciate when another guy was good-looking. But since Cas...he couldn’t imagine his life any other way. He leaned down, kissing his temple and breathing him in. He pushed the covers down a little to fit his hand beneath his arm, feeling his smooth side.

He grinned at the memory of the first time he had really had a thought about Cas that made him re-evaluate everything.

It was the night he broke up with Lisa. He got drunk. Not because he was depressed. But because he didn’t feel anything. He was so tired of not feeling anything. He had admired Cas before. At work. Watching him move. Seeing him laugh or look confused or even sad. He couldn’t stop watching the guy. But in his drunken silliness, he LIKED the feeling of Cas’ hands on him. The way he could move him around. The way he was annoyed but caring all at the same time. But what had really done it was when he gave him some Tylenol. Those eyes. So fucking blue. So close to him. All for him. Concern and determination and flirting. But when his fingers drug across his lip, his eyes dilated and flicked down to his mouth. 

Mm. The memory still drove him crazy. When people asked them where they met, that was what always flashed through Dean’s mind. That precise moment. Staring. God, if only he had been sober. He would have kissed him. Right then and there. Instead, he passed out, sleeping to the command of that deep voice. He wanted to cry when he felt the bed lift at his leaving weight. But he slept. Then he woke up a few hours later. He called for him. He had yelled his name twice. But no one came. Now he was eternally grateful Cas had not heard him. He had been awake and still drunk. He was thinking all sorts of trashy shit and jacked off. When he was done, hand sticky and feeling slightly more sober, he was shocked at himself. He had just had a furiously fast orgasm with only thoughts of Cas. He had staggered to the bathroom and washed up. To say he was in a bit of shock was an understatement. It wasn’t long until he started puking. And of all the people the universe could send to his aid, sweet and calm as always, was Cas. Hand on his back, handing him a toothbrush. Dean could hardly handle the close proximity. 

He snickered at the memory. He had told himself he had played it off well, but he felt like he had been wearing a giant neon sign saying, ‘I just jerked off to thoughts of you!’. But per his usual, he just teased Cas about the pills. The fact that Cas hadn’t denied it cemented something in his mind. And yes, he went through major denial the next few days. But honestly, it was all over at that point.

He kissed Cas’ temple again, watching him grin in his sleep. He kissed his jaw and his neck, getting the bigger grin he wanted. But he was still mostly asleep.

He got up, gathered his pencils and sketchbook, and got cleaned up for the day. It was early, but he was still worried sick about Ellen.

He went downstairs to get some coffee. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey,” his dad grinned, sitting back in his chair at the kitchen table, watching Dean as he joined him. 

“Heard anything?” He asked, sitting with him.

“Not yet. I’m heading over soon. You want to come?”

“Yeah.”

John nodded. “So. While it’s just us. How are things really going?”

Dean grinned. “Good. Really good.”

“So...you really think you can make a living doing tattoos? I mean, I know you’re good. But...can it pay the bills?”

Dean sighed. “I’m gonna try, Dad. If I can’t get a business going, I’ll have to do something else. Cars or...I don’t know.”

John nodded, patting Dean’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you for taking a risk. I know it’s crazy. And your mother worries. But...I gotta admit...I’m a little jealous.” He laughed, Dean’s jaw dropping with some surprise.

“Jealous of what?”

“Goin’ out there! Taking a chance! I’m...” he shrugged his shoulders with a grin, “pretty damn proud of you.”

Dean shook his head. “Well, thanks. I’ll remember that next time I’m ready to ditch everything and come home.”

John’s smile slipped a little. “You can always come home, Dean.”

“I know. We’re fine. But thanks, Dad.”

“You and Cas still seem good,” his dad said, looking into his empty coffee cup.”

Dean blushed a bit at that. “Yeah. Real good.” He wanted to tell his dad they were engaged, but didn’t. He already told Cas he wanted to tell the whole family tonight. Kind of a Christmas announcement. But it was hard keeping it secret.

“I talked to Lisa’s dad the other day at the hardware store. He said she’s dating some guy from Omaha. I told him about you and Cas.”

Dean swallowed. Being out was one thing in Denver. Being out here, in his small home town was a bit harder. “Yeah? Bet he had plenty to say about that.”

John shrugged. “Not to me. He was a little surprised, but who can blame him for that. Hope I didn’t overstep some boundaries or anything. He just asked how you were.”

“Nah. It’s fine. I’m not keeping secrets. Never was good at that anyway.”

“Good,” John smiled. “I’m glad. Now, let’s head out. I wanna pick up flowers or something for Ellen.”

“Where’s Mom? Is she coming?”

“She’s already there.”

“Let me tell Cas. Then I’m ready.”

He headed back upstairs with his coffee. He came in his old room. It still weirded him out seeing his room looking like a guest room. He sat on the edge of the bed. Cas was frowning in his sleep. He did that whenever Dean wasn’t there. He ran his hand through his hair, watching his face relax and slowly wake up. He blinked a few times, curling around him.

“Hey sleepy-head,” Dean grinned, rubbing his shoulder to help wake him up fully.

“Mmm,” Cas half moaned, half whined.

“I’m going to the hospital with Dad.”

Cas frowned again, waking up. He looked up at Dean. “You are? I can get up.”

“No. I’ll be back. Sleep in. I just wanted to let you know I’m heading out. I’ll be back by lunch time.”

“Are you sure?” Cas scooted up to a sitting position. “I can go.”

“No.” Dean grinned, kissing him.

Cas kissed him back, pulling him in for a hug. “Okay. Tell her I said hello and I will see her later.”

“Will do.” He stood up, noticing Cas had taken his cup of coffee. He grinned, not even fighting him for it. “See ya in a little while. Ya thief.”

Cas grinned, taking a drink and winking at him.

 

**********************************

 

Sam came in from his morning run. He had seen his dad’s car going around the corner as he turned onto their street. The house was quiet. Both his parents were gone and so was Gabe’s car. He got a drink of water and headed upstairs. 

His room was empty. His cellphone and a note were laying on his pillow of the unmade bed.

Samalicious,  
Quit jogging without your phone! I have some work to do for Ellen’s case. Text me.  
Love you to the outer reaches of space and back,  
Gabe

Sam grinned, putting the note in his bedside table drawer.

Sam: Got your note! Sorry I forgot my phone. Be safe! Love you.

Gabe: I’ll be back late afternoon. Loves and lollipops!

Sam grinned wider, tossing the phone down. He pulled his shirt off and headed for the shower. It was Christmas Eve. He still wasn’t happy with the gift he had gotten Gabe. It seemed too...impersonal. It was a new messenger bag. Leather and slightly bigger than the beat-up one he used now. He had stuffed it full of candy. His boy had a sweet tooth for sure.

He scrubbed his hair in the hot shower, hating that he had to duck his head under it. Gabe’s shower head was higher. It was one of the things he loved about his apartment.

He racked his brain on what else he could get Gabe. One thing he had that Sam did not, was credit. There was no doubt he would use credit to buy Sam stuff. Gabe was a spoiler. He loved surprising Sam with gifts. He had learned to restrain himself lately, unable to incur the increasing credit debt that came with it. But he was creative nonetheless. Sam was always finding notes in his textbooks. Candy in his book bag. He was sentimental and thoughtful.

It filled a place inside Sam that he had not even known was there. And dirty...whew. He was as shocking in bed as he was on the street. He was so open. So wanting. And so giving. Sam was learning a lot.

One thing he had learned quickly, was that Gabe was submissive and bratty. It was an instant fit to his domineering tendency. Sam had never put a label on how he had sex before. He’d only had sex a few times. Gabe had educated him on a whole new world. He might be younger. He might be inexperienced. But he was becoming quite comfortable with pushing his little Gabriel around. He didn’t make it easy either. He was definitely a brat. The thought made Sam smirk and half hard. The beauty of the dynamic was that Gabe was badass in the courtroom. He was fearless with others. He didn’t give a shit if he was talking to a judge, a DA, or a witness. If they thought they were better than him, he quickly knocked them down a peg. And in the bedroom, he loved being rewarded for it.

He had a crazy thought. It caught him so off-guard that he actually stopped washing, just standing there a moment. He knew what he was getting Gabe. Or sort of.

Getting dried off and dressed, he bit his lip before pulling his bedroom door open. He went downstairs, surprised to find Cas sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

“You’re here! I figured you left with Dean!”

Cas looked up. “Do you need me to leave?”

The four of them often tried to make considerations for each other. Gabe’s tiny apartment lacked a lot in the privacy department.

“No!” Sam sat at the table. If he could do this with anyone...it would be Cas. “Um...I need to go to a store and get something for Gabe. For Christmas.”

Cas tilted his head with curiosity. “Okay.”

Sam blushed a little. “There’s this adult store heading out route 30. Think...think you could take me?”

Cas laughed. “You aren’t even old enough to go in, are you?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been inside...but...”

Cas glanced away shyly. “Yeah. I’ll take you.”

“You have to come in.”

Cas nodded, looking at him with an amused grin. “I’ll come in. I’ll pay, if you want.”

Sam bit his lip. He nodded his head. “Yeah. Okay. I mean, I have the money. But if they won’t let me pay, I’ll give it to you.”

“Dean’s car is here. But his keys are with him,” Cas thought out loud.

“I know where the spare is!” 

They both got up, heading upstairs to get their wallets. “Have you ever been to an adult store?” Sam yelled from his room, thrilled with the possibilities of what he could get.

From his doorway, Cas stopped. “Never.”

Sam had to laugh at the excited grin he got from Cas. Cas was one of the most sheltered people Sam had ever met. So, they were gonna have to ‘newbie’ this together. But there was no one Sam would rather do something this awkward with than Cas.

 

They stood at the hood of Dean’s car. “So...who’s actually stealing the car?” Sam grinned.

“Might as well be me. He can’t get too mad at me.” Cas took the keys from Sam with a smirk. “If he’s too mad, I’ll threaten to take back whatever I buy there.”

Sam laughed. He was right. He could get away with more than anyone. Still...it made him quite nervous as they pulled away from the house.

 

They pulled into the shabby looking shop. “This place looks kinda seedy.”

Cas had that tight, half frozen look he would get when he was nervous. “It’s a den of iniquity. Maybe we shouldn’t go in there.”

Sam bit his lip. “Well, the sign says you have to be 18. So, I’m good. You don’t have to come in.”

Cas huffed. “Oh, I’m coming in. I just...need a minute.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. We can do this. We’re adults. We have just as much right to be here as anyone else!”

Cas blew a breath out. “Right. We just...go in. We...blend in. It’ll be fine.” He swallowed hard.

“We got this! We just act like we do this all the time!” Sam added.

They nodded at each other, building confidence, and got out of the car.

They opened the door to a brightly lit shop. It smelled sweet, like confectioner sugar with a heavy layer of patchouli. A dark-haired woman at the counter grinned at them. “Afternoon.”

“Good afternoon,” they both answered.

“Our Christmas costumes are 40% off and the black label lubes are buy one get one half off.”

Every word made Sam’s face blush a shade hotter. “Uh, thanks,” he said quietly, ducking into an aisle.

Cas followed him. His eyes were big, and he was being careful not to touch anything. Both of them looked at the vast array of items like the novices they were. Sam wanted to pick some things up and study what the hell they were for. But he kept his hands at his sides. They wandered around one section, through another, and so on.

“I’m gonna...” Cas said, blushing.

“I’ll meet you at the car,” Sam offered, letting his friend off the hook.

He moved on, already wanting to have picked up several things. But he only had so much money. He couldn’t help but know where Cas was shopping. He was looking at the lubes. The place wasn’t all that big. He tried to ignore anything else around him as he focused so he could get the hell out of here.

He went to grab a plug, but hesitated. There were more than just plugs. He could get an anal dildo. They had so many sizes, colors, shapes. Some of them had vibrators in. He willed his dick to not get hard just looking at them. He pulled a sparkly pink one down, holding it so you couldn’t see what it was. He put it back. He wiped sweat off his forehead. Cas walked past the aisle with a nervous look. Sam turned, staring at a collection of nipple pasties.

Cas joined him again, making Sam even more embarrassed. He handed him a satin bag. “Here. It’s their shopping bags.”

“Uh...thanks.” Sam took the bag, noticing Cas already had something in his.

“Why would you clip something on your nipple?” Cas whispered.

Sam blushed again. “I don’t know. Maybe it feels good.” They both stood there staring for a moment. Sam knew damn well they were both envisioning each other’s brothers wearing tassels. 

“I don’t think Dean would like that.”

Sam closed his eyes.

“I don’t think I would like that either.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Can we not talk about our brothers?”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Cas opened his satin bag, reaching inside. “Look.”

Sam glanced around with a slightly horrified look on his face. “I don’t want to see-“

“They have candles on sale,” Cas finished, pulling out a candle to show him.

Sam burst out laughing. “Dude! No way. You can buy candles anywhere! Get something...good.” He took the candle, sitting it on a nearby shelf.

Cas shifted his gaze over to the plugs, openly studying them.

Sam wanted to die right there on the spot.

“That looks uncomfortable.” Cas pointed to a set of sizing stretch cones.

Sam smacked his forehead. Oh God. Maybe coming here with Cas was a mistake.

Cas reached up, taking a package off a hook, reading the back of the box. “This looks interesting.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Cas was the same anywhere. They might as well be standing in a grocery store looking at lettuce.

“This has a prostate stimulator. See?” Cas pointed at a long nub.

Sam looked away, mortified. But he was too friggin’ curious not to look back. He stepped closer, looking at it. Huh. It was interesting. 

“I think you put-“

“Cas!” Sam snapped, giving him a pleading look.

“Right,” Cas nodded. He blushed and put it in his bag with a grin. “I’m getting that.”

“I see that,” Sam sighed, looking away. He was sure he had just died ten times in the last few minutes. But maybe Cas had it right. And if he was gonna act like a newbie idiot, there was no one better to do it with than Cas.

He huffed a laugh, getting one for himself. Cuz...yeah. That looked interesting in a good fucking way.

“Did you see all the DVD’s?” Cas asked.

“No,” Sam blushed. There was just no stopping Cas’ open curiosity.

After some further study and mortifying conversation about plugs, they each put one in their bags. Dean would shoot him if he was watching them.

“They have games,” Cas grinned, pointing to a section by the wall.

“Well, let’s go look,” Sam whispered.

“These are all for straight couples,” Cas muttered.

“Yeah.”

“I guess I could make my own.”

Sam had to grin at that. “I’m sure you could. You’re very creative.”

“Not really. But Dean is. I bet-“

“Cas. You are NOT allowed to say Dean’s name anymore. Not in here. Dude. Come on.”

“Right. Sorry.” Cas nodded, heading down the next aisle.

Costumes. Cas was glancing down the aisle with curiosity so plain on his face, Sam had to walk to the next aisle. He wasn’t going there.

Movies.

Cas’ eyes roved the titles as did Sam’s.

“That’s disgusting,” Cas frowned.

“Dude,” Sam shook his head.

“What is a MILF?” Cas asked.

“You’re killin’ me, Cas,” Sam managed in a strangled voice.

Cas grinned. “I’m...I’m going to the bargain bin. Oh! And don’t forget batteries!”

“Okay.” Sam let out a slow breath as Cas went to the bargain bin of DVD’s at the end of the aisle. He took advantage of the moment to shop on his own a bit more.

He found the section he had in mind from the beginning. Handcuffs. But there were so many! Furry, metal, Velcro, buckles, snaps, mattress systems for tying down. Rope. Several colors and thicknesses. Collars, masks, whips, crops, leather things with dangling strips of leather. He couldn’t resist looking at them closer. It was called a ‘pleasure whip’. He grinned. He wasn’t sure who would get more pleasure out of that. Him or Gabe. They had ticklers that looked like feather dusters and paddles that looked like they might really hurt. He was going to have to do some research. Online. He moved back over to the handcuffs, taking down a pair that buckled and had a clip for restraining. Gabe was gonna look fucking delicious in nothing but a set of these black leather cuffs. He put them in the bag quickly. On his way to the register, he grabbed lube and batteries. 

He blushed as the woman scanned each item, putting them into a black plastic bag. He paid and headed to the car.

Cas came out a few minutes later, grinning, bag in hand.

They headed back to the house, not saying a word. As they pulled along the sidewalk out front, Cas put it in park. “Shopping online is easier.”

Sam laughed. “Dude. I’ll try that next time. But...I’m glad we went.”

“Me too!”

They went inside, beating everyone home. They went to their rooms without another word. Sam pulled his items out, laying them on the bed. He wrapped each one separately, each getting a different color bow. He tucked them away in the trunk at the foot of his bed. He could hardly wait for Christmas.

He heard voices downstairs and headed down. Cas was already there.

“You did not.” Dean was saying, giving Cas a frustrated look.

“I did,” Cas laughed. “Sam and I needed to do some last-minute shopping.”

“You stole my car,” Dean said incredulous.

“Your baby is perfectly fine,” Cas soothed, whispering something in his ear. Dean blushed, not saying anything else.

Sam ducked into the kitchen. Cas was a friggin’ magician when it came to his cranky brother.

 

***********************************

 

Gabe tapped his pen on his small notepad. Creedy ran a hand through his brown hair. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, I didn’t really know the guy!” Creedy said again, looking anxious. “I was just havin’ a beer with Kubrick and this guy starts talking about my pawn shop like he got screwed outta something. Well, I wasn’t gonna stand for that!”

Gabe nodded. “And where is your pawn shop?”

Creedy gave him the address and Gabe made a note. 

“Will you be open the day after Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Creedy answered.

Gabe nodded. “Well, enjoy your Christmas. Thanks for talking to me today.” He stood up, Creedy following.

“Yer welcome.”

Gabe nodded, jogging down the steps of the trailer with a quick walk to his car. This guy was being played. He could tell by the deer-in-the-headlights look. And his anger at Kubrick and Draven was genuine.

Something about Draven really stunk. This whole thing screamed ‘SET-UP’. But he had zero evidence of why this would be worth or even necessary to shoot Ellen over. Something wasn’t adding up.

He cranked the heat in his car and drove toward the hospital. He hadn’t talked to Ellen yet. That could shed some light on this weird situation.

He stopped at a small store to pick her up a gift. He liked Ellen. She was a straight-shooter. It was refreshing after what he constantly dealt with in Denver. And everywhere else he had lived. Including his own home. Come to think of it, everyone was like that here. They said what they meant, and meant what they said.

He went in the little shop, looking for flowers or whatever you got people in the hospital. He strolled around the racks and display tables. There was a small section of flowers, but as he looked at them, they just didn’t seem her style. He kept looking. He stopped short, seeing a familiar face.

“Well hey there, Bobby!”

Bobby turned, sitting a music box back on the shelf. “Oh, hey. Gabe, right?”

“That’s me.” He stuck a lollipop in his mouth with a grin. “Getting Ellen a gift?”

“No,” he shook his head, blushing above his beard. “I was just...looking.”

“Have you seen her yet today?” Gabe asked, noting how his fingers still sat on the box.

He put his hand in his vest pocket. “Headin’ there soon.”

Bobby was pretty close to Ellen. He only knew him from the bar. And he seemed more interested in Ellen than the whiskey he usually had in his glass. “Mind if I ask you a few questions?”

Bobby narrowed his eyes. He did that a lot. “Yeah. I was gonna hunt you down if I didn’t see you today.”

Gabe laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “No hunting necessary. In fact,” he pulled out a business card, “you can call me anytime.”

Bobby took the card suspiciously. “How much will that cost?”

“For you? Free. What was on your mind?”

Bobby slid the card into his jeans pocket. “Somethin’ ain’t sittin’ right with this whole damn thing.”

Gabe nodded. “Were you there when it happened?”

“No. If I had been. That bastard would have an extra hole in his head.”

Gabe nodded, not grinning. Bobby definitely meant it.

“Creedy ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed. But I’ve never seen him get so riled up. And this Draven guy...nobody knows who he is!”

Gabe nodded.

“Kubrick is a whack job. But to get in a fight that made a guy pull a gun?” He shook his head, frowning. “It don’t make sense.”

“I agree completely,” Gabe said quietly.

Bobby relaxed immediately. “So...you’re gonna look into this?”

“I am. And I won’t drop it until I figure it out, Bobby.”

Bobby sighed. “Ellen always talks good about you. Now I know why.”

Gabe grinned a little at that. “Thank you. If you hear anything else or think of anything, call me.”

Bobby nodded, stepping back. “I appreciate that. Guess I’ll see you at the hospital.”

“Yes, you will.”

Bobby turned, picking up a random ‘Get Well’ mug with flowers in it, heading for the register.

Gabe picked up the music box Bobby had been looking at. There was a pair of foxes etched into the wooden lid. Under them it read, ‘Crazy little thing called love’. “Well, well,” Gabe mumbled under his breath with a grin. “You ole dog you.” He took the box to the register, also grabbing a basket of candies.

He stopped at the liquor store next, getting some Crown Royal and a bag of beef jerky. He stuck those in the basket as well. He’d had the little music box wrapped and not tagged. He kept that in his coat pocket.

 

He arrived at Ellen’s room to a small crowd. Cas and Dean were squeezed into the corner, Mary and John in the chairs by her bed, Jo, perched on the window sill, Bobby and Sam standing at the foot of the bed. Center stage was a miffed looking Ellen, laying in bed, hair a wreck and looking pale. “I heard there was a party in here!”

“Hey!” Several of them called back, Sam hugging him with a kiss.

“Ellen!” He stepped up to the bed, looking her in the eyes. She was tired but clear headed. “You look like shit.”

She smiled, holding her side as she tried not to laugh. “You asshole.”

“Brought you some stuff to throw at the nurses!” He perched the over-stuffed basket on the rail of her bed.

“Finally! Food!” She nabbed the jerky. “And booze! You’re alright, Gabe.”

He grinned, not missing the disapproving look from Cas, Jo, and Bobby. They could all just chill a little bit. Ellen wasn’t a fool. And it made her grin.

“Candy buttons,” Ellen laughed, “licorice, and...there’s like ten kinds of chocolate in here!”

“You can always share,” Gabe grinned.

“Like hell!” She laughed, opening the bag of jerky.

“Mom, you shouldn’t eat that.”

“She has eating restrictions?” Gabe asked, looking around.

“No,” Mary said. “It just might not be the wisest thing to eat right now.”

Gabe winked at her as Ellen took a bite, savoring it.

He sat the basket on the window sill by Jo. She just shook her head at him, smiling. After about half an hour of chatting, he could see Ellen was getting tired.

“I hate to be that guy,” he said, getting everyone’s attention. “But I am that guy. I’m gonna have to ask everyone to give Ellen and me a few minutes alone. Lawyer stuff.” He gave an apologetic grin to everyone but was glad to see they all got to their feet, making their good-byes.

“I’ll wait for you at your car,” Sam grinned.

“Alright.” Gabe grinned back at him, noting, if he was not mistaken, an ornery tilt to that gorgeous smile. Yeah, there was a little somethin’-somethin’ brewing there.

He stepped out of the room, saying goodbye to Cas, Dean, Jo, Mary, John, and Bobby.

“Hey Bobby,” Gabe waved, the man turned and headed back to him. “I’ll only be a few minutes. Can you wait?”

“Yeah,” Bobby nodded.

Gabe went back in, shutting the door. He pulled out his notebook, flipping to a new page. “You got a minute?”

She chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He took the empty chair Mary had been in all day. “Can you tell me what happened at The Roadhouse?”

She sighed. “Kubrick and Creedy were gettin’ loud. Arguing with Draven. I went over to tell them to take it outside, when Draven and Creedy got all worked up all of a sudden. Creedy went to pull something out of his pocket and Draven shot at him. He has shitty aim.”

“How shitty?” Gabe noted.

“He missed Creedy completely, hitting me instead. Pretty shitty.”

“Missed by...two inches? Five?”

Ellen frowned, thinking. “Two to three inches.”

Gabe nodded. “How often does Draven Downs come to The Roadhouse?”

“Never saw him before. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t come in. But he’s not a regular.”

Gabe nodded. “Could you maybe have met him somewhere else? Years ago even?”

Ellen frowned. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never met him. Is there something goin’ on here, Gabe? I mean, it was just two idiots fighting.”

He gave her a warm grin. “If there is anything to this, I’m all over it. So, tell me everything you can remember about the last few minutes before you got shot.”

He took notes as she gave her story. He would double check it with the statement she had given to the police this morning. He made a few notes. Everyone’s statements seemed similar.

After wishing her happy napping, he winked. “Bobby’s still hanging around out there. I think he wanted to stay a bit longer. Should I send him in or kick him out?”

Ellen smiled. “Send him in.”

Gabe gave her a wave and headed out to the hall. Bobby stood up straighter. “She’s waiting to see you. Oh, hey, you forgot this.” Gabe handed him the wrapped music box.

“What the hell?” Bobby muttered, feeling it, looking up at him in surprise as he recognized the shape.

Gabe winked and left before he could yell at him. Whether he gave it to her was up to him now.

He headed to the nurse’s station. He was going to have to put in paperwork to pull Ellen’s medical file.


	5. Hugs and Cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at the Winchester’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments!

Chapter 5. Hugs and Cuffs

 

Ellen looked up when the nurse came in. “Can you help me get cleaned up a little?”

The nurse smiled. “Sure! You’ve had a lot of company today!” She got a wash bin and toiletry items out of her drawer. Jo had made a run to the house and brought some of her things in. She hadn’t really given a shit what she looked like until Bobby came in that last time. He was all pink-cheeked and quiet, like he gets sometimes. She had known Bobby Singer since they were kids. He’d married his high school sweetheart. She had married hers. But they always ran in the same circle of friends. Next to Mary and John, Bobby was the best friend she had. 

When he gave her that music box, it damn near brought her to tears. She could remember singing that song, ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’, out behind the drive-in when they were all just teenagers. She could still see his face as a kid. But they were much closer now than they were even back then.

But his ruddy blush gave him away. It wasn’t just the memory of good times that got him to get that box. She knew she loved Bobby. He knew she loved him. Hell, they were family. Been through hell together, losing their spouses. But...maybe...maybe he meant a lot more than just the love they’d always had. With almost losing her life yesterday, she wasn’t waitin’ around long to find out.

“I have you all set up in the bathroom,” the nurse grinned. Let’s get you freshened up.”

She nodded. She already knew she could love Bobby Singer a whole lot more than she had ever let herself.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Christmas Eve was here. Cas had no idea what to expect from the Winchesters. Christmas holidays when he was growing up were stressful. There was a constant stream of events and services to attend. The part he enjoyed the most was working in their church’s food pantry. They made a huge meal for homeless and hungry families. Giving was never hard for Castiel. He worked in the pantry year-round. Home was the stressful part. The dressing up. The dinners. The guests. The formality of it all.

But the Winchesters weren’t like that. And with Ellen in the hospital, he had no idea how any of this would work. Dean was helping Rufus put together a bike for his granddaughter and had dropped him off at the house. Mary was laying on the couch talking to John. There was definitely a heaviness around the house that he suspected was not normally part of their Christmas. It made good sense. Ellen was like family. Jo too. And Bobby. 

He went into the kitchen quietly and opened the fridge. There was a turkey thawing, which he suspected was for tomorrow. He looked around more and put together a simple meal of egg noodles and beef tips with gravy with a side of peas.

When the timer to the oven beeped, John came into the kitchen. “Are you cooking?” He looked rather shocked.

Cas froze, fearful he had ruined plans of some sort. “I am. But if there are other plans, I can freeze this. It heats up really well.”

John grinned. “Well shit, I was gonna order a pizza. But this is better! Thanks.”

Cas almost sagged with relief. “It will be ready in about 15 minutes.”

“Mary is gonna be so happy. She hates pizza. Can you believe that? Who hates pizza?”

Cas grinned, stirring the noodles again. “Sam doesn’t like it very much either. It drives Gabe crazy.”

John sat down at the table, watching Cas work, much to Castiel’s fraying nerves. 

“You like cooking?”

“I do. I’m not all that good at it. But someday I hope to be. Dean seems to be a natural in the kitchen.”

“Yeah. He spent a lot of time in here with his mom.”

Cas pulled the beef tips out of the oven, checking them for doneness. He let them rest while he drained the noodles. “What do you guys usually do for Christmas?”

John sighed. “Normally, we’d be having a big get-together with Ellen, Jo, Rufus, his daughter and two granddaughters, Bobby, and Jody. It was supposed to be at Ellen’s this year. But...”

Cas nodded.

“Christmas Day we stay home. Bobby comes over for dinner. But that’s about it. We try to keep it pretty simple. How about you? Big, fancy dinners and traditions?”

“Yes. And no, I don’t miss them. Or it.” He gave John what he hoped was a look of certainty. “I like this much better.”

John nodded.

Cas poured the beef tips and juice onto the noodles, stirring them together. He put the noodles and beef pan on the table, followed by the gravy and the peas.

Cas tried not to jump when Mary startled him from the doorway. 

“What is this?! Cas! You made dinner?”

“Um...yes. I hope that’s okay.”

“Okay?” She laughed, “that is like a gift! I just fell asleep and lost track of time! Thank you!” She hugged him, which always took Cas by surprise.

“You are quite welcome. Should we invite Bobby?”

“Yes!” Mary looked at the table with such relief that it made him blush.

Jo and Bobby came over, Jo taking her mom a plate of leftovers. Dean came home halfway through the meal, devouring his fill. They spent the evening hanging out around the house. Other than dinnertime, Jo was staying with her mom. Bobby popped in and out of the hospital frequently, taking care of Jo and Ellen both as best he could. 

As evening crept in, they gathered in the living room, watching, It’s A Wonderful Life. 

The Winchester’s Christmas tree was one of Cas’ favorite things to look at. His tree at home had been large. Always beautiful. White lights, balls of maroon and gold. Gold ornaments hung precise and an angel perched at the top with a flowing maroon and gold gown. There was nothing wrong with the tree. But it had never fascinated him like Dean’s family’s did. Their tree had colored lights, ornaments of a wide variety. Some of them looked very old. Some of them were made by Sam and Dean when they were kids. Some of the ornaments were beautiful. And some of them were funny. Their tree was topped with a gold star with tiny strings of bells running through it. It was chaotic and beautiful. 

As the movie ended, John was already asleep in the recliner, Mary was half asleep at the end of the couch, Cas was cuddled warmly into Dean’s side, and Gabe and Sam were stretched out on the floor. 

Mary turned the TV off, grinning warmly at all of them. “I guess we better go to bed. Santa will be here soon!”

The boys all grinned. John sat up, chuckling. “Remember the year Dean shot me with the BB gun?”

Cas looked up at Dean with surprise. Dean groaned.

Sam, laughing and getting to his feet, said, “You gotta tell Cas and Gabe THAT story!”

“Come on,” Dean moaned.

Cas sat up. “I already heard about Dean stabbing Bobby. Why did he shoot you?” He chuckled at Dean, who was rolling his eyes.

“So,” John scooted to the edge of his seat, “has Dean told you about all the monster hunting we used to do?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded, grinning already.

“Alright. Well, this was before I knew he was so serious. Sam was just a little fart. And all Dean wanted for Christmas that year was guns, knives, a bow and arrows, all these weapons. Well, I wasn’t setting my nine-year-old up with his own arsenal, but I figured I could get him a hunting rifle.” John shook his head. “My parenting wasn’t always the brightest. So, I’m sneaking into the living room to put their presents from Santa under the tree, and I hear this bang and I thought a snake bit me in the ass!”

Everyone except Dean cracked up laughing.

“I whirled around and there’s Dean, ready to shoot me again! Transformer pajamas, bare feet, freckles and spiky hair. All 50 pounds of him, finger on the trigger. And he starts yelling! At me! ‘Who are you!’ ‘What did you do to my dad!’ ‘I knew Santa was a demon!’” John mocked in a ten-year-old-Dean voice.

“I had to disarm my own kid!”

“I knew that Santa shit was too sketchy to be real!” Dean defended, tossing his hands up. “And I knew my dad was in bed! So, that guy that looked like my dad had to be the Santa-demon!”

Cas had to laugh at how indignant Dean sounded.

“Sam woke up,” John went on, shaking his head. “Mary was up. Sam was crying. ‘Dean shot Santa!’. It was a fucking mess!”

“AND I didn’t get my rifle,” Dean pouted.

“Aw,” Cas chuckled.

“Well hell no!” John scoffed. “You just shot me for being ‘Santa-demon’! You didn’t even get a water gun!”

“See?” Dean pouted. “I protected my family and you punished me!”

“You shot Dad in the ass!” Sam laughed.

Dean finally started laughing too. “He was SANTA-DEMON!”

They all laughed hard at that. 

“Dean, you were a dangerous little shit!” Gabe laughed. 

“I was protecting my family,” Dean defended, getting up.

Cas put an arm around him. “I’m glad to know you are such a mighty protector.”

Dean’s playful grin turned more serious. Everyone was on their feet, getting ready to head to bed. The laughter faded at Dean’s sudden change.

“I...uh,” Dean said quietly, “I wanted to tell you all something.”

Cas took Dean’s hand, knowing what he was going to say. He hoped this news was met with better acceptance than the last time they announced things to Dean’s parents.

Dean squeezed his hand, still staring into Cas’ eyes. “I asked Cas to marry me. And he said yes.”

Mary gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth.

John grinned. “Told ya,” he said, looking at Mary.

Tears slid down Mary’s cheeks.

“Aw, Mom,” Dean said quietly.

“I’m just,” she sniffled, coming at them quickly to hug them. “I’m just so happy you’re so happy, Dean!”

Cas let his hand go, so he could hug his mom. She hugged him so tightly that Dean groaned. “I’m so happy for you!”

Cas jumped only slightly when Mary let go of Dean and hugged him fiercely next. He grinned at Dean, hugging her back. “Congratulations!” She stepped back, holding Cas’ face in her hands with a grin of the most pure pride and happiness he may have ever seen on someone before. “I am so happy for you two. Castiel! Welcome to the family!”

The words caught Cas by surprise. “Thank you,” he grinned with a wobble to his chin. He was not going to cry.

“Dean is a lucky man.”

Cas sucked in a small breath, fighting the tears.

“And we’re so lucky. Oh my God!” She pulled him into another hug. “I love you both so much!”

The words hit him like boulders. They should feel so good. And they did. But they were painfully foreign. April, who counted for nothing to him, was the only woman who had ever said that to him. And now Dean’s own mother, someday his mother-in-law, said she loved him. He wanted to say it back. But it stuck in his throat and he had to wipe a few tears off his cheeks. “Thank you,” he whispered, finally letting her go.

“Congratulations!” John was saying, hugging Dean with a wide grin. “I knew it was coming.”

“You did not,” Dean laughed.

Mary and John exchanged a look. She nodded. “He said you two would be engaged by Christmas the first time we met you, Castiel.”

Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“Congratulations!” Sam and Gabe said, hugging them next. 

Cas, feeling a bit raw and unnerved, hugged Gabe, letting his brother ground him the way he had always been able to do all their lives. 

“Congrats, little, bro,” he whispered, kissing his cheek. “You found a good one.”

“Thanks,” Cas mumbled back shyly.

 

They all headed up to bed. Cas had just shut the bedroom door and Dean hugged him tight. “You alright?”

Cas took a deep breath, letting the scent of leather that was all Dean, fill him. “I’m good.”

“My parents are ridiculous.”

“Your parents are amazing.” He looked deep into Dean’s green eyes. He smiled, thinking about just how happy he felt here. “You are amazing. And...” he pulled Dean by the hand toward the bed, “I have an early Christmas present for you.”

“I thought you already gave it to me,” Dean grinned, pulling his sleeve up.

Cas looked down at the words he had written on Dean’s forearm last night. The writing looked irritated. He swiped his thumb over the nearest letter, making Dean hiss. “What did you do?”

Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around Cas, stepping them both back towards the bed. “I had my buddy from Lincoln meet me at Rufus’ house to tattoo your writing.”

Cas looked at the letters more closely. Eyes wide, he looked up at Dean. “You had my writing tattooed on your arm?”

“Well, it was that or the squirting penis ring. I figured this would go over better.”

Cas laughed, looking at the line of the Led Zeppelin song again. “I can’t believe you did that!”

Dean grinned down at his arm, his freckles popping out as he smiled. “I was brushing my teeth this morning and happened to notice that somebody was having some fun without my consent last night.” He looked back up at Cas. “I sang that to you. That night we drove out to Wolf Lake before we left for Denver.”

“I know,” Cas grinned, nodding. “It was a good memory.”

“You told me all about your year on the road, while we sat on the hood of my baby,” Dean said quietly, thinking back.

“You taught me all about Led Zeppelin. On Baby’s hood.”

“You taught me how give a blow job. On Baby’s hood.”

They both grinned.

“So,” Dean smirked, “what did you get me?”

Cas sighed. “Your gifts are so personal. So beautiful. I’m afraid my gift for you is...not like that.” He frowned, feeling like he was falling terribly short of the tattoos Dean had gotten him. Not to mention a marriage proposal.

“Stop it,” Dean shook his head. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lip. Dean knelt in front of him, still grinning. “You gonna make me beg?”

Cas laughed, looking away shyly. “No. Alright. Here.” He pulled the wrapped gift from under his pillow, handing it to Dean.

He took it, sitting back on his feet. He unwrapped the box, his jaw dropping open. “What is this?”

“It’s for you.” He grinned slowly as Dean caught his meaning. Dean swallowed hard.

“You’re gonna...” Dean studied the package carefully.

Cas interrupted his little study session, grabbing him steadily by the flannel shirt, pulling him up on the bed. He took the box out of Dean’s hand, sitting it on the bed. “I’m gonna teach you why prostate stimulation is such an amazing thing.” He grinned as Dean’s eyes dilated and he licked his lips.

“You’re gonna put that in my ass.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “I am. And you’re gonna beg me to do it again.”

Dean smiled but quickly looked at the box nervously. “Now?”

“Right now,” Cas winked. “Get naked.”

Dean gave him a wide-eyed look. “Here?”

Cas got up, giving Dean a stern but playful look. “I don’t think the living room would be a good idea. Do you?”

Dean’s eyes were riveted to his. He stood up, his already blushing face deepening a shade. “I meant,” he pulled his flannel off, “should we wait until we go home?”

“No.” Cas took his shirt off. Dean had never bottomed. But he talked about it occasionally. A week ago he had told Cas that he wanted to try it. That he saw what it did for Cas. Well, Cas was on board for that too. So far, Cas had only ever rubbed around Dean’s entrance, teasing the area a bit. He wasn’t as shy about it anymore. And this toy was perfect to start with. It was thin and could reach his prostate. And considering Dean was already naked and under the covers now, he wanted to try it, he was just still apprehensive.

Cas took the last of his clothes off and got under the covers.

“What do I do?” Dean asked, licking his lips nervously.

“Your only job tonight is to relax. And to keep quiet.”

Dean nodded.

Cas dropped his semi-bossy air. “Are you okay with trying it?”

Dean wobbled a grin. “Yeah. I want to. I just don’t know if I can handle it.”

“If you say stop, I will.”

Dean nodded. “I know.” He smirked a grin. “You really wanna fuck me, don’t you?”

Cas laughed, caught off guard. “Yes.” He pressed Dean back, kissing his neck. “I really do. But more than that, I want you to feel good.”

Dean groaned, his eyes closed and head tipping to give Cas more access to his neck. “I don’t know how it could feel any better.”

Cas giggled. He didn’t really care if he never got to top again. But Dean had been hinting around about this more and more often. So, Cas deemed it time for him to try. He kissed a trail across Dean’s chest, loving the way Dean’s hands never stopped. They were always in his hair or rubbing him anywhere Dean could reach.

Cas went slow, knowing Dean was anxious. He went back up his neck and jaw, landing on his mouth. There was no question that Dean was turned on. 

Cas crawled over top of him, ramping up their kiss. Cas slid his teeth along Dean’s jaw to his ear. “I’m gonna make you come so hard. But you can’t wake anyone up.”

He looked at Dean’s face. He was grinning. Still blushing. “I won’t make a sound,” Dean swore.

Cas had to grin at that. “I won’t hold you to that.”

Cas moved down to Dean’s nipples, which were very sensitive. He pulled one into his mouth and stroked Dean’s cock, feeling him simultaneously relax and come alive under him.

“Wh-what are you gonna do?” Dean asked, his head already tipping back and his hips beginning to grind into him.

Cas interrupted his nipple abuse, leaving one puffy, red nipple and swiping a tongue over the other, to come back to Dean’s ear. Just getting close to his ear made Dean wrap his arms around him and ravage him with kisses.

After a filthy kiss, Cas went back to Dean’s ear, pinning his hands above his head. “Do you still want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Yes!” Dean huffed, his chest rising and falling, his eyes were closed, and his legs were spread to fit Cas between them. “Tell me.”

“I’m gonna suck your cock.”

Dean grinned. “You’re so good at that.”

“I know I am. While I’m sucking your cock, I’m gonna fuck you with my new little toy.”

Dean moaned. His dick ground up into him. It drove Dean crazy when he talked dirty, so Cas continued.

“While I’m fucking you, you’re gonna come in my mouth.”

Dean attacked him with a voracious kiss. Cas, having let go of his wrists, had to fight back for the lead. He could feel Dean wanting to just take him. But Cas kept a firm hand, keeping Dean on his back.

“I think someone’s a little excited,” Cas panted, inching his way down Dean’s body.

“I’m always excited for you, Angel. Always.” Dean grinned.

Cas watched Dean as he slid his mouth down his dick. He bent Dean’s knees up so his feet were flat on the bed. He lubed his fingers, feeling Dean clench his muscles.

He chuckled around Dean’s dick and Dean groaned, relaxing again.

“Just do it,” Dean muttered. “I think I’m gonna like it, I just-“

Cas doubled his efforts on Dean’s cock as he rubbed across the entrance. His hole was furled tight until Cas swept his tongue across the underside of Dean’s dick. Dean relaxed and Cas pressed one finger inside. Dean immediately clenched again and relaxed. This was not the easiest feeling to get used to.

By the time he could fit two fingers in, he wasn’t sure he really even needed the toy. Dean was trembling and sweat broke out on his brow.

Cas slid off his dick and pulled his fingers out. “You wanna try?”

Dean, still rocking his hips slightly, gave him a desperate look. “Yeah. Go. I want it.”

Cas could feel his own cock throb at that. He lubed the long end of the stimulator and slid the nub just past Dean’s ring of muscles.

“Uhh,” Dean groaned, his brow knitting together, then relaxing as he pushed onto it.

“That’s it,” Cas grinned. “You do like it.” He slid it in slowly as Dean widened his knees more and groaned softly. 

He thought for sure he would have to take this part slower, but Dean’s body language called for more, more, more.

“T-turn it on,” Dean huffed.

Cas’ grin was gone. He wanted to devour Dean. He wanted to rip the toy out and fuck him. He watched with a throbbing cock as Dean jolted at the first buzz. His eyes popped open and his body stiffened.

“Oh God.”

Cas watched as shock melted into curiosity and then his green eyes flicked up to Cas, full of lust.

Cas slid the vibrating nub back to what had just jolted Dean. “You like that?”

“Fuck,” Dean ground out.

“Right there?”

Dean rocked his hips, gripping at the sheets.

Cas slid it away, watching Dean’s body relax a fraction.

He suckled Dean’s cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking, and slid the toy in and out over the spot.

Dean thrashed several times, grabbing a throw pillow and shoving it over his own mouth just before his body arched and cum filled Cas’ mouth so fast it took him by surprise.

He switched the vibrator off after three hefty body rocks from Dean. He left the toy where it was, swallowed until Dean stopped coming, and grabbed his own cock, stroking several times. He groaned around Dean’s cock as cum shot from him.

Dean threw the little pillow to the side, his eyes wide. “You just came! Oh God, get off, I can’t take it!” He laughed in a drunken high. “It’s too much!”

Cas swirled his tongue one last time and slid off. He grinned, feeling just as high. He bit his lip, watching Dean as he slid the toy out.

Dean’s entire body deflated and relaxed like rubber. “I think you did a bad thing. That was...oh my God. I’m never getting out of this bed. Ever.” 

Cas grabbed the towel he had stowed under the bed and cleaned them both up. “I’m fine with that. We can just live right here.”

Dean giggled, pulling Cas into him. “Holy shit. That was fucking mind blowing!”

“Shhh!” Cas laughed. “I’m glad you liked it. Merry Christmas.”

Dean sighed heavily, his laugh fading. “Merry Christmas, Cas. I love you.”

Cas sighed just as heavily. “I love you.” He looked up at Dean with a giddy grin. “We’re getting married.”

Dean laid back, pulling Cas to him even more. “If we can ever get out of this bed, we’ll go directly to the JP and get married.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head.

 

***********************************************

 

Gabe didn’t think he could love Sam any more than he possibly did. It made him damn near panicky sometimes. He had liked plenty of people. He had been in love twice before. But neither of those had felt like Sam. There was something so comfortable about him. And there it was. He’d had some pretty good sex before. Dated some damn good kissers. Hell, Balthazar had damn near moved in before they broke up. But Sam just...fit right in. Like he had always been there.

Sam was what any man could want. Smart, sophisticated, down to earth, patient, pretty non-complicated, and a freaking beast in the bedroom. Oh, he was young and inexperienced for sure. Immature and unknowing about many of the finer things in life. But he had the ability, already, to adapt quickly. And Gabe had to admit he liked teaching him things. Helping him with school work was easy. Teaching him things in the bedroom had gone from fun to a whole new level of OMG. 

Hence, his current situation. He was handcuffed and on his knees on the floor of Sam’s bedroom. Sam’s cock was buried so far back his throat his eyes were watering. Sam had one hand full of Gabe’s hair, the other relaxed by his side. The boy was a fucking god when he stood there nude with his head thrown back.

He slid his big cock out of Gabe’s mouth, letting Gabe catch his breath. It was a big fucking cock. “What’s the matter?” Sam whispered, his lip smirking just slightly to one side. “Am I too big for you?”

“No!” Gabe panted. “Give it to me!”

Sam grinned, sliding it back in partially, fucking into his mouth slowly. He wanted nothing more than to please his Sam. He had known he liked to be dominated a bit in the bedroom. But Sam held a whole new sort of power over him. He wanted nothing more than to please. After, of course, Sam had earned it. Tonight there had been little earning necessary. Sam locked the door and kissed him against it so hard he thought surely Sam’s parents would beat on the door and kick them out. He had picked him up (which, yes, Gabe had a thing for), tossed him on the bed and told him he had some presents to earn.

Presents! He was such a damn sucker for a present.

He figured it would be candy. The shit he had already done for chocolate made even Gabe blush. A little. But no. His Sammy was kicking up the heat. Upping the game. Handcuffs. He knew his initial reaction had given him away. He had groaned with a mischievous giggle. But in true Gabe fashion, he pulled one out, smirked, and said, “Just what do you think you’re going to do with these?”

Sam’s chin had lowered a notch and he grinned, making Gabe hard instantly. Sam had ordered him to get undressed. Gabe loved this little game. He took his clothes off slowly. As if he had nothing to hurry for. Sam would brood and tap his fingers impatiently. By the time he was naked, Sam had 4 fingers up. Meaning he was going to swat his bare ass four times. Gabe had smirked at his four fingers. “Like Mom and Pops won’t hear that!”

But Sam was getting crafty. Instead of ass slapping (which had to be Gabe’s favorite form of punishment), he was kneeling for fourteen minutes on the hardwood floor, hands handcuffed behind his back, and taking whatever Sam gave him. Which, for the first four minutes was Sam fucking his mouth.

He moaned around Sam’s cock again and Sam pulled out with a grin. “You’re being noisy.”

Gabe panted, not even wiping the drool off of his own chin as he watched Sam walk over to the bed and lay down. He frowned. He did not like being ignored.

“Ten minutes,” Sam sighed, looking at his watch. “If you move or make a noise, I will throw one of your presents out the window.”

Gabe frowned harder. He doubted Sam would really do that. But he wasn’t risking it. His knees ached on the hard floor. His dick was painfully hard, and he had to bite his lip not to say something smart. He watched as Sam stretched out in the tiny fucking bed. Seriously. A twin size bed. His eyes widened when Sam stroked himself. That was HIS dick he was touching!

Time crept by so slowly. He didn’t want to be outside the bed when Sam was in it. He wanted that cock in his mouth. Or buried inside him. And now he was stroking his cock again. He wanted to whine and pout and stomp. But more than that, he wanted in that bed.

“One more minute,” Sam said suddenly, breaking through Gabe’s clanging thoughts in his mind. He turned his head, looking at Gabe. “I could just jerk off watching you kneeling there like that.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes in a scowl.

“No?” Sam grinned. He sat up suddenly, getting to his feet. 

Damn he was tall. He took a step over to where Gabe knelt. “Those knees hurting yet?”

Gabe nodded yes, pouting.

“You gonna keep taking so damn long to get undressed?”

Gabe shook his head no. 

Sam got down to his own knees in front of him. The timer on his watch beeped and he turned it off, kissing him. He felt starved. Like he needed Sam like air. He pulled at the cuffs, wanting to wrap his arms around Sam and cling to him. But the restraints held him fast. Sam got to his feet, lifting Gabe onto his, scooped him up and put him on the bed.

“Bossy,” Gabe pouted.

“Bratty,” Sam grinned.

“I’ll be good,” Gabe grinned back. He was more into this than he had even guessed. “Just gimme that cock. I’ll be good.”

Sam’s grin slid a notch. “You are good,” Sam growled into his ear. “And mine.”

Gabe grinned with absolute delight.

Sam grinned back with one lifting brow. “That what you like? Hearing what a good boy you are?”

“Fuck,” Gabe preened under him. He didn’t want to say yes out loud but YES!

Sam laughed low and quiet. “Gabriel.”

Gabe lifted his head, his thoughts swimming to a halt. He looked right into Sam’s big brown eyes. “Yeah?”

“Can you be a good boy and stay quiet?”

He leaned in, whispering in Sam’s ear, “Quiet as a mouse.”

Sam turned, kissing him hard. His head was spinning, and he ached for release. “Fuck me, Sam. Please.”

Sam got off the bed, hauling Gabe around so his chest was on the bed and his feet were standing on the floor.

Sam began prepping him quickly. He wanted him so bad it pulsed through him. “So good,” Sam whispered, stretching him while he rubbed a hand firmly on Gabe’s ass cheek. “The tightest little ass...”

Gabe was powerless and loved it. 

Sam slathered more lube, four fingers and twisting. Gabe wanted his hands. He wanted to tell Sam to hurry the fuck up and fuck him. But he was too in the zone. He took everything just the way Sam gave it and loved it.

“Gabe?”

“Yeah,” he panted, blinking his eyes. Sam was leaning over him, talking into his ear.

“You ready?”

“Been ready. Quit taking so fucking long.” He grinned, rubbing his ass against Sam.

“Are you gonna get mouthy?” Sam growled, pulling on the cuffs. “Again?”

“No, no,” Gabe grinned. “But I’m ready.”

Sam coaxed Gabe to put his knees on the edge of the bed. He unhooked the handcuffs, rubbing Gabe’s shoulders as he mouthed rough kisses on the back of his neck. Gabe took advantage of his free arms to feel Sam’s hot, smooth skin behind him. Sam pressed him forward, Gabe catching himself by his hands on the bed. 

He shoved back against Sam and swore his entire body rolled in delight as Sam pressed inside him steadily.

“Happy?” Sam groaned over him.

“Fucking happy,” Gabe whispered hoarsely.

Sam pulled back and pressed in. “Gotta keep my brat happy.”

Gabe fought not to moan. He said he’d be quiet. He wanted to be. As Sam began pounding into him steadily, he worked hard not to make a noise.

Sam held him tight against him, fucking harder. He bit Gabe’s neck and moaned. Gabe grabbed his own knees for stability, giving Sam every bit he could.

“So good,” Sam whispered into his ear, making Gabe whimper. “How do you wanna come? Tell me.”

Gabe gasped, feeling how close Sam was. “I want you to suck my dick,” he whispered back.

Sam fell forward again, pressing Gabe into the mattress, fucking so hard there was no way someone hadn’t heard. But it wasn’t Gabe’s fault.

He clamped his muscles as hot liquid flooded him inside. He groaned softly as Sam slowed down until he pulled out.

Gabe lay exhausted and still hard, legs frogged wide and chest puffing with exertion. Sam lifted off him, still crouched over the bed. He sighed heavily, peppering Gabe’s neck and back with kisses.

Gabe grinned as Sam flipped him over easily. 

“Your turn,” Sam grinned.

Gabe, happy and exhausted already, laid there letting Sam do all the work. He wiped them both up, got Gabe settled back in bed and settled over him.

“Oh Sam,” Gabe could barely manage.

Sam began at his balls, licking and nipping. He moved to his dick, sucking and sliding his tongue. 

It went on, his speed ramping up and pulling back to strong, slow thrusts and back. He steered Sam’s head where he wanted it and how fast he wanted it and came so hard he thought he might lose his mind.

But he didn’t make a sound.

Sam gave him a huge grin for that.

Cleaned up again, Sam pulled him into his arms. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Gabe again.

“Love you.” He luxuriated in the heavy weight of Sam’s arm over him and his warmth behind him. He felt...good.


	6. Merry and Fright

Chapter 6 Merry and Fright

 

Ellen couldn’t remember having a worse night in her life. The pain medicine seemed to do little for her pain. Jo had been up practically all night trying to help keep her any kind of comfortable. She was curled up in the big recliner chair next to her bed. She was finally sleeping a little. As weak light finally came through her window with dawn, she was thankful she had survived the night. “Merry Christmas, Jo,” she whispered.

She looked in the other corner. Bobby was nodding off. He had come in around 4:30 in the morning. His beard was trimmed tight and he looked so out of place in the sterile, hard chair. She wished she could say a lot more to him. And to Jo. But all she could do was fight the pain. She closed her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Bobby.”

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Christmas Day dawned early. Dean was sound asleep when Sam banged on his door, scaring the shit out of him.

“DEAN!” Sam yelled, banging again, “IT’S CHRISTMAS! SANTA CAME!”

“OH MY GAAAWWD. SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS,” Dean yelled back, scrunching into a tighter ball, nestling into Cas’ warm body.

Cas giggled, turning to look at him. “Is that what it sounded like when you both lived here?”

“Pretty much,” Dean grinned back. Thoughts of last night went through his mind as Cas settled back in against him. He kissed the back of Cas’ head, smelling his hair. It smelled like the coconut shampoo he used. He adjusted his butt, thinking about how hard he had come. He was quite curious to find out more. But for now, they had Christmas to get to.

He tickled his fingers across Cas’ ribs, grinning as he pulled away. “It’s Christmas!”

Cas grabbed his hand, twisting in the bed to face him. “I know! I’m up!”

“But you’re not!” Dean laughed, still tickling him.

“I’m going! Dean!”

Dean laughed, dropping back into bed as Cas jumped up. “Get your jammies on, Angel. I’m sure there’s presents downstairs for you.”

Cas tilted his head, looking somewhat shy. “I wish we could have gotten your parents more.”

Dean got out of bed, pulling pajama pants on. “Me too. Someday we will.” He kissed Cas, heading to the bathroom.

They headed downstairs to cinnamon rolls freshly iced, and hot, steaming coffee. The tree was lit and Christmas music was playing merrily. Everyone was in their pajamas and the tree had a pile of gifts under it.

“Merry Christmas, Mom!” Dean said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

“Oh! Merry Christmas, Dean!” She kissed his cheek and returned the hug. “You can help me with the turkey this year! Since you’re going to be a married man soon, you need to learn how to do things like that!”

Dean gave Cas an ‘Oh shit’ look and headed for the coffee pot. “Okay.”

Sam, Gabe, and John were in the living room. It sounded like his dad was instructing Gabe on how to build a fire in the fireplace. They headed through the kitchen, Gabe wearing a worried look.

“You didn’t think I had you choppin’ wood out there just ta make you sweat, did ya?” John laughed.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gabe mused, throwing Dean a ‘help me’ look.

Dean grinned with a mouth full of cinnamon roll and gave him a thumbs up.

“Fuck,” he heard Gabe mutter.

“Gabriel!” Mary snapped in a scolding mom voice.

“Sorry!” Gabe winced as Sam shoved him out the back door.

Dean laughed.

“That boy,” Mary shook her head.

“He really is trying,” Cas grinned.

“Huh,” Dean laughed. “Is he ever.” Dean sat his coffee cup down. “Where did he even learn to swear like he does? Your parents didn’t talk like that, did they?”

“No,” Cas huffed a laugh with a mouthful of cinnamon roll. “My brother Luc.”

“Gabe seems like a very nice young man,” Mary said, sitting at the table. “But he has a potty mouth.”

“You have no idea,” Dean grinned into his sip of coffee, getting a kick under the table from Cas.

“Well, not in this house,” Mary sighed. 

“You married an ex-marine that swears like a sailor,” Dean reminded her.

“Is it wrong to want better for my children?” She laughed, knowing she was wrong.

“Okay,” Dean laughed. “Well, Cas hardly EVER swears.”

“And he cooks dinner,” she beamed at Cas.

“At least Gabe can pay his own bills,” Cas said back with a tiny grin.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Mary shook her head. “You’ll be out of school soon. And the one thing about money you should know, is no matter how much you make, you’ll always wish you were making just a little more.”

Cas nodded.

“Don’t worry, Cas. I really do like Gabe,” she grinned. “He’s...not what I expected. I was afraid he was going to be...stuffy. All grown-up and I don’t know...stuck up. And he isn’t anything like that. He’s quite comical, actually,” she laughed, shaking her head. “I just can’t imagine him as a big, tough lawyer.”

Cas raised his eyebrows, looking into his coffee. “I would never want to be an enemy of Gabe’s. He is in the highest rated law office in Colorado. Straight out of college.”

Mary nodded. “Well, I’m glad he’s here for Ellen, then.”

Sam came through the door with an armload of wood, holding the door for his dad and Gabe. John strolled through with his coffee cup and Gabe looked like a walking stack of wood with pajama clad legs and muddy slippers. 

Dean stopped mid chew as Gabe lumbered by. His dad gave him a wink.

“John,” Mary warned with a grin.

“Hey, I’m lovin’ this. All this help! Cas! Your turn to chop wood today!” He disappeared into the living room.

Cas’ eyes were as big as saucers. Dean lost it, laughing. “Hey, I gotta stuff the butt-end of a bird!”

 

They spent a long, lazy morning in the living room. They opened gifts and Dean sat back watching Gabe and Cas teach his mom and dad how to play spades. It was amusing to watch his dad put his glasses on and pull them off to look at the others. They laughed and were, in general, slow to pick up the game. Cas was a patient teacher. Gabe was an instigator, teaching whoever his partner was how to cheat.

Sam came and sat next to him, watching the four of them. “Sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

Dean shoved his knee gently. “Shuddup. I didn’t get you anything either. Another year, Sammy. I already got more than I ever wanted.” He knew he had a dopey grin. But he couldn’t help it.

“You didn’t give me a heads-up about the proposal, dude!”

Dean sat his coffee down. “Dude, I didn’t even know I was gonna ask! I just...”. He shook his head.

“Please tell me you weren’t in bed,” Sam said under his breath, laughing.

“Uh...sort of?”

“You dick!” Sam laughed.

“Fuck you,” dean laughed.

“Dean Winchester!” His mom snapped, making him jerk.

“Sorry, Mom.”

Gabe smirked at him.

“Go do the dishes,” she pointed.

“Mom.”

She gave him a stern glare.

Sam cracked up laughing.

“He just called me a dick!” Dean laughed, pointing at Sam. “Why do you always hear me, but not Sam?”

“Well,” his mom sighed, and he already knew what she would say, “You’re loud. Both of you, then, dishes,” she frowned.

“Sammy!” Gabe said in mock surprise.

Sam gave Gabe a look that Dean didn’t even want to interpret. 

“Come on jackass,” Dean laughed, jumping up. “Come help me with these fucking dishes.”

“Dean!” His parents yelled, his mom throwing a ball of wrapping paper at him.

“What?! I’m already doing the dishes. What else can you do to me?”

 

After a minor, mostly silent, tussle over who was washing and who was drying, Dean shook out a towel to do the drying.

“So, get something kinky from your kinky boyfriend for Christmas?” Dean said quietly. He knew his brother and Gabe were into some kinkier shit than him and Cas. It was a poorly insulated little apartment Gabe owned.

Sam blushed, making Dean giggle.

“Actually, I got him the kinky presents,” Sam said quietly.

“What?” Dean took the wet bowl Sam handed him with a little shock. “You?”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “I’d guess you got something too. Considering I was there when it was bought.” He gave Dean a sly grin with one arched eyebrow.

Dean was frozen in place. What the hell? He stammered back into gear. “What? How? You were with Cas?”

“When we ‘stole the car’, we went to that adult store on Route 30.”

Dean had to shake the shock out of his sluggish brain. “You went to a porn shop. With MY boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “Believe me, it was awkward as fuck.”

A part of Dean wanted to be pissed. Another part of him wanted to laugh. He was just lost in the middle. His face felt hot with a blush. “So...you shopped together?”

Sam shrugged with a grin.

“Oh my God,” Dean said under his breath. “Did you see what he bought?”

“Well. Come on dude, the dishes are stacking up here!”

Dean wiped the bowl in his hands and sat it down, reaching for the top plate on a growing stack. 

“I know you didn’t get any nipple tassels,” Sam lost it, starting to laugh, “because Cas didn’t think you would like them.”

“I will fucking ruin you, Samantha,” Dean growled.

“Oh calm down, Deana!” Sam held up a defensive hand. “Dude! I needed a ride! Cas was here. And...honestly, neither of us knew what the hell we were doing. And I DIDN’T see everything you got.”

Dean huffed with unamused frustration. Freaking Cas. Freaking Sam. 

“You can be glad I was there. He was gonna buy a candle.”

“A what?” Dean was so caught off guard. Leave it to his angel to walk into the nastiest porn shop in Fremont and buy a fucking candle. He started laughing.

Sam laughed too. “Dude,”. Sam started really laughing, bending over at the sink to hold himself up. “It wasn’t even any kind of sexy smell! It was like strawberry lemonade or some shit!”

“What?!” Dean laughed hard, wiping tears out of his eyes. “Fuckin’ strawb-“. He lost himself in another fit of laughter. My God, he loved that guy. Loved him to the end of time. Fucking Strawberry Lemonade candle in a porn shop! 

“And asking questions about every fucking thing!” Sam wheezed.

Dean barely sat the plate on the counter before dropping it from laughing so hard. “Stop!”

Sam stood up tall with a concentrated furrow on his brow. “This is interesting.” 

Dean fell into a chair, laughing. “Sam!”

“Sam. What is a MILF?”

Dean laughed so hard he was a blubbering mess. Sam was sprawled out on the kitchen floor, laughing.

“You guys are having too much fun out there!” Their mom yelled.

They both burst out into laughter again. Dean could not get the image of Cas, probably nervous and straight-laced, looking around the store like he was going straight to hell if he touched anything. And of course he was curious. Cas was the most curious fucking person he had ever met.

“You shoulda taped it!” Dean wheezed out.

“Oh, no way! And I’m never going back there! If I were you, I wouldn’t take Cas back there either. I’m pretty sure he was asking the clerk questions!”

Their laughter finally died off and they got back to dishes. Every now and then either one of them would burst back into laughter randomly.

“For Valentine’s Day, I’m taking Gabe shopping for the two of you,” Dean laughed.

“Oohhhh,” Sam gave him an amused grin. “I don’t think you’d like it. Gabe is NO stranger to the wilder side of porn shops. He’d probably be a menace. I can’t believe he never took Cas before.”

“Dude! You don’t cruise porn shops with your brother! I never took you!”

“Oh.” Sam nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”

Dean whacked his brother on the shoulder. “So, have fun shopping with Gabe!”

Sam frowned. “I don’t know which one would be worse. Cas or Gabe?”

 

He and Sam had just finished the dishes when the phone rang.

“Not it!” Sam yelled, running out of the kitchen.

“Bitch,” Dean laughed.

“Jerk!” Sam yelled.

“You are not too old to paddle, Dean,” his mom yelled.

He laughed at the thought as he answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Dean?”

It was Jo. And she sounded terrified.

“Jo. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Mom. Something’s wrong. I think they’re gonna take her back into surgery.”

“Oh Jo. We’ll be there in a few minutes. Just...hang in there Jo. We’ll be right there.”

“Okay,” she said in a tiny little voice that damn near brought Dean to tears.

He hung up the phone, stepping into the living room. “Guys.”

Everyone turned to him immediately.

“Ellen’s not doin’ so good. Jo just called. We gotta go.”

Everyone was on their feet and heading upstairs to get dressed quickly. Within ten to fifteen minutes they were all heading to the hospital.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam rushed into the hospital with Dean, Cas, and Gabe. Their parents were only a few minutes behind them. They made their way quickly to the third floor and to Ellen’s room. 

“It’s empty,” Dean said, stopping short in the doorway, both his hands going to his head with worry.

“Dean. Sam.”

They all turned, looking at a nurse coming toward them. “Are you Dean and Sam?” She looked at all four of them.

“Yes!” All four of them answered.

“Ellen was moved to the ICU. Her daughter wanted me to tell you and the rest of the family.”

They all fled back to the elevator, going to the first floor and winding their way around to the ICU.

Jo darted out of a tiny waiting room and straight into Sam’s arms with a thud.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Sam said automatically, hugging her to him. He was surprised to see Bobby there too. He looked white as a ghost.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, looking more fearful by the second.

Jo was crying, but she pulled back, keeping an arm around Sam while she wiped her face off and took a shaky breath. “They think she’s losing blood. Bleeding inside.”

“She had a bad night,” Bobby said much calmer. “They took her temp around 6:30 this morning and she had a little bit of a fever. I started raisin’ hell out at the nurse’s station because she didn’t look right. She was in a lot more pain than yesterday. Finally the doc came in and felt around her abdomen and they started callin’ for CT scans and ultrasounds. Then her blood work came back and all hell broke loose. They brought her down here to ICU but she left almost immediately for surgery. I guess they think there’s internal bleeding. They musta missed something.”

Jo turned back into Sam’s chest. “I can’t lose her, Sam.”

He hugged her tight. Jo was like his sister. They were the same age and they had been friends since before they could talk. They had all gone through the loss of Aunt Karen (Bobby’s wife) together. The three couples had been as close as family could be. Then when Jo’s dad died two years later, they were all there for each other. But that was back when they were really little.

She pulled away long enough to blow her nose and hug Dean, hanging onto him for support.

Sam exchanged a helpless look over her head with Dean.

Their parents came in and Bobby retold the story. Jo came back over to Sam.

“I was fine. I was holding it together until I saw your big, stupid, moose head coming down the hall,” she tried to laugh, making him grin weakly, but tears started anew.

“Come ‘ere. Quit trying to be so tough all the time. It’s your mom. You’re scared.” All he could do was hold her. “Shit. I’m scared.”

 

Time drug by so slowly. Everyone seemed to go through fits of anger at not knowing what was going on. Except Gabe and Cas. They were much more level-headed than his family. Although, he remembered Gabe in action when Cas was in recovery and they weren’t watching him close enough. Gabe could be the most unassuming guy, until you pushed him too far. Everyone working that night knew Gabe was a lawyer and that he would sue them so bad ‘their grandchildren would be paying for his grandchildren’s college educations’. It had taken everything Sam had to calm him down. At that time they barely knew each other.

“It’s been three hours!” Bobby yelled suddenly, getting up and pacing. 

Jo was planted into his side and hadn’t said anything in quite a while. He looked down at her. 

“That’s bad, isn’t it. It’s taking a long time.” Fresh tears slid down her face.

Gabe got up with a determined set to his jaw and strode out of the little waiting room. He looked over at Cas. Cas gave him a steady look. “Gabe’s going to get an update.”

Ten minutes later, Gabe came back with three people. One in a suit, one in a dress, and a nurse.

“I’m so sorry we haven’t gotten an update to you sooner. The surgeon has been very busy,” the nurse started right away. “The surgery seems to be going well, she’s stable and they have repaired two vascular bleeds. Now they are going through to be sure they haven’t missed anything else.”

“How much longer do you think it will be?” John asked.

“It’s hard to say, but I will update you in an hour for sure.” She gave Gabe a nervous glance.

“Thank you,” Jo said weakly.

“Can we get you folks anything? Coffee? Soda? Water?” The woman in the dress asked.

“No, no,” everyone mumbled.

The three left the room and Bobby sat down again. “Who were the suits?”

“That was the Medical Office Administrator and the Vice President of Human Resources,” Gabe answered. “And the nurse is from the ICU.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. Even for Gabe that was pretty quick work.

Gabe’s eyes slid over to his. “Don’t worry, I didn’t even have to be an asshole. They knew they were dropping the ball updating us.” Belatedly, he glanced over at his mom. “Sorry.”

Mary grinned. 

 

Two hours and three updates later, the nurse came out to get Jo. “Your mom is headed back to her room. You can come back to see her.”

Jo stood up, squeezing Sam’s hand. “Bobby? Will you come with me?”

He got to his feet quickly, looking surprised. “Of course. Come on.” He put an arm around her and they walked out.

They didn’t get any real answers on her stability until that evening. All day long, Ellen kept the nurses and doctors on high-alert. Her stats would start to drop and then pick up.

Late that evening, they went back home. They couldn’t talk Jo into leaving, and none of them could blame her. They couldn’t get Bobby to leave either. 

 

At home, Sam flopped onto the couch. He was exhausted and yet he hadn’t actually done anything all day but sit around. Gabe was stretched out next to him on the couch. Dean and Cas were on the loveseat. Everyone looked as wiped out as he felt.

The sound of his mom crying in the kitchen tugged at his heart. Ellen was his mom’s best friend. It had to be hard on her.

“I can’t quit my job, Mary,” their dad said louder.

“I just don’t know how we can help her,” his mom sniffed. “They were talking about a three-month recovery. She’ll lose the Roadhouse.”

Sam could hear his dad pacing around the kitchen. He glanced over at Dean. He was looking straight at the kitchen doorway, obviously listening. Cas was too. He looked over at Gabe, who looked back at him. So they were all hearing this.

“Bobby said he’d do three nights a week,” she went on, “if I do two-“

“Mary. No.”

“John!”

“Fine,” their dad argued. “If I do two nights, who could do the other two?”

“Rufus?” His mom offered.

“Ash? Well, I don’t know. But Jo legally can’t run it. She isn’t old enough.”

“Let’s just be glad she’s alive for right now,” his dad said calmly. “We’ll figure out how to help her. I promise.”

They listened as the two went upstairs to bed.

“Mom and Dad can’t have two full time jobs,” Sam worried aloud.

“No,” Dean agreed. “Neither can Bobby.”

“If they each only take a night or two,” Sam thought aloud.

“That’s a terrible way to run a business,” Gabe cut him off. “Too many people in charge. That’s how things get missed. It would be okay for a week or two. But three months? No way.”

“I could stay,” Cas offered quietly.

“What?” Dean snapped. “No! You have one semester left.”

“But I know how to order supplies from doing her books,” Cas argued. “I could go for my last semester next fall.”

Dean shook his head. “No. There has to be a better way.”

“I can’t do it,” Sam realized aloud. “I’m too young.”

“And Mom and Dad would REALLY kill you for dropping out of school,” Dean added firmly.

“Does she have family?” Gabe asked.

“Us,” Dean answered. “And Bobby.”

“And who’s gonna help Ellen?” Cas asked.

“Jo. Mom. Jody,” Sam shrugged.

Everyone sighed.

“I could stay,” Dean said resolutely.

“But your internship,” Sam argued.

“I think they would let me finish it later.” He gave Cas a sad look, but Cas nodded gravely.

“I can probably make some decent money too, instead of barely anything from Benny and Pam.”

Cas frowned. Then nodded.

Sam frowned too. It was so like Dean to be the one to sacrifice himself for their family. And while that was commendable, he worried more that Dean would let his dreams slip away and end up just doing whatever to make money. And he was the one that didn’t really want to leave Fremont. Dean had dreams of moving away. Even if it was only for a while.

“Maybe something else will work out,” Sam encouraged. “I mean, this is kind of an adult problem.”

Gabe and Dean exchanged a look. “We are adults,” Dean said flatly.

“I know,” Sam rolled his eyes. “I just meant...shit.”


	7. Interns and Peanut Butter

Chapter 7.  Interns and Peanut Butter  
   
   
Ellen had never remembered sleeping so much.  Her body felt like a battlefield.  The pain meds made her cranky and confused.  People were in and out a lot.  She had some great friends.  But Jo was exhausted.  And Ellen had never been off her feet for this long.  All she could think about was Jo and the Roadhouse.  And her growing medical bills.  It all made her want to go back to sleep.  Her mind was a miserable swarm of worry.  
   
Jody wanted a statement from her, and Gabe wouldn’t let anyone question her.  He said the pain meds she was on would make any statements she made inadmissible in court and would only cause stress on her.    
   
She didn’t care about any of that.  She cared that her daughter looked terrible.  That everyone looked worried.  And that her body was not cooperating.    
   
   
*************************************************************************************  
   
   
   
Gabriel buttoned his suit jacket as he went down the wide, marble steps outside the courthouse.  His second and third chair attorneys on this case had done a fantastic job today.  HE had done a fantastic job today.  The evidence was all over Abaddon’s pinched face.  Her client was going down.    
   
“Should I get the Holstein file for you?” Samandriel asked from his side.  
   
“Yeah.  Ya know what, no.  I have another job for you.  I need you to go to this address and pick up a paycheck for Dean Winchester.”  He texted Benny and Pam’s tattoo parlor address to Alfie’s phone.  “Pick up my dry cleaning and meet me at my office when you’re done.”  He stopped when he got to the sidewalk.  “Sorry, I’ve just been too busy to take care of my own shit, Alfie.”  
   
Samandriel smiled with genuine joy.  “I’m glad to do it sir.  Gabe.  I’ll get you some lunch too.”  
   
“No, I’m good.  Thanks.”  
   
“I’ll get it anyway,” Samandriel grinned.  “Here comes Cain and Abaddon.”  
   
Gabe turned to see the power pair passing him.  “Abaddon,” Gabe tipped his chin up, catching her eye.  “Your hair’s got this weird swirl thing going on.”  He made a circle at the top of his head where her ridiculously tight bun would be.  “Oh, that’s just from you circling the drain.”  He waved the comment off as if he were silly for noticing.  She stopped, her glare as icy as it could get.  Cain put a hand on her shoulder and the pair kept walking.  
   
“Why do you taunt them?” Samandriel asked, looking worried and like he wanted to be anywhere other than standing next to the guy poking the dragon.  
   
“One extra twist to that knob on her head and I’m sure her head would pop.”  He snapped his fingers, making Samandriel jump.  Refocusing, he turned back to Samandriel with a serious look.  “I taunt them because they’re scum, Alfie.  You take a good look at them.  They know they’re going down.”  
   
“But...you don’t need to rub it in,” Samandriel whispered.  
   
“Trust me, Samandriel.  They have it comin’.”  Gabe glared at their backs as they disappeared into the crowd.  He bit into a candy bar with a satisfied chew.  “All their bullshit games are falling apart.  They know their client is a dirty scumbag and he’s gonna go down.”  
   
Samandriel nodded, steering Gabe in the opposite direction.  “I’ll drop you off at the office first.”  
   
Gabriel’s head was so full right now, he could hardly think straight.  Since he had been back from Nebraska, he had been working tirelessly on this case.  Ellen’s case had taken a backseat, but he was about to rectify that too.  Plus, he was finishing up details on two other cases.    
   
He was distracted, working all day and night, and totally dropping the ball with the rest of his life.  He followed Alfie to his own car, throwing his intern his keys.  He couldn’t even focus enough to drive.  But his client was getting the justice he deserved.  
   
He got in, scrolling through his emails, double-checking a detail about tomorrow’s upcoming witness.  He closed his email and sat back with an exhausted sigh.  “Turn right, up here,” he pointed.  “That place I was gonna send you is right here.”  
   
Samandriel turned, wincing at someone cutting him off.  “That’s okay!” He waved at the other driver, who looked like they didn’t care one bit that they were jumping out into traffic.  
   
Gabe rolled his eyes.  As they neared the tattoo parlor, he pointed to an empty place to park.  “Right here.”  
   
Samandriel parked, looking at him with such open delight.  “Where am I going?”  
   
“I’ll go,” Gabe grinned.  Pam might eat him whole if Alfie went in alone.  “It’s this tattoo joint right here.”  
   
Samandriel’s face lit up, his eyes widening.  “Oooo, Ink and Stone looks like a pretty neat place!”  
   
“Neat?” Gabe grinned.  “Oh, it’s neat, alright.”  Gabe got out of the car and started down the sidewalk.  He heard his car lock and turned to see Samandriel scurrying to come along.  
   
“I’ve always wanted to go in, but I was never brave enough!”  
   
Gabe chuckled.  He tossed his candy bar wrapper into a trash can.  
   
“Why are we here?  To pick up a paycheck for Dean?”  Samandriel’s face lit up at the signage in the shops big storefront windows.  
   
“Yeah.  And apparently to get you a tattoo.”  
   
“Oh no,” Samandriel blushed with a wave.  “I think I would pass out!”  
   
The door jingled as they walked into the shop.  A gun was buzzing in the back, but Benny was at the counter.  “Why, hello, Gabriel.”  
   
“Hey, Benny.  How’ve you been?”  
   
“Lonely as hell.  How’s my star pupil?”  
   
Gabe could read people pretty well.  And Benny had a major thing for Dean.  Dean knew it.  He dodged Benny the best he could when it came to little flirtations, but Benny was his boss.  Gabe didn’t really trust him.  Pam had a bit of a thing for Dean too.  But Pam was insatiable.  Period.    
   
“Dean is doing okay.  Not liking the whole long-distance relationship thing though.  He’ll be glad when Cas graduates.”  
   
“Yeah, that’s a tough one.  I’ll bet he looks pretty good running a bar.”  Benny grinned as Gabe narrowed his eyes.  
   
Gabe smirked.  Dean would look good running a dump truck.  “He will definitely be back as soon as he can.  Probably in April or May.”  
   
Benny’s blue eyes had lost their ‘Dean sparkle’ and were lingering on his intern.  “Who’s yo friend?”  
   
“Alfie.  My intern.  He says this place is pretty cool.”  
   
Samandriel was looking at a display of rose and heart tattoos.    
   
“Mmm,” Benny purred.  “Can I help you find somethin’ in particular?” He gave Samandriel a flirty grin.  
   
“Oh!  No.  These are beautiful though.”  
   
“Thanks.  You have any tattoos?”  
   
“No,” Samandriel blushed, looking back at the display.  
   
Gabe noted the exchange but wasn’t sure how Benny usually treated people he was just meeting.  Maybe he and Pam were more alike than he had thought.  Maybe Benny flirted with everyone except him.  
   
“Anywho!” Gabe snapped, getting Benny’s full attention back.  “I’m here for Dean’s check.”  
   
“Yeah, I got it,” Benny nodded, rifling around under the counter.  
   
He pulled out the check, handing it to Gabe.  “Is this your business check?  You handwrite paychecks?” Gabe asked.  
   
“Don’t have but two to three people workin’ here, Gabriel.  Don’t even try to start yo lawyer nonsense here.”  
   
“Nonsense.” Gabe repeated.  “Tell me you have liability insurance.”  
   
Benny glared at him and pointed at the door.  
   
“Fine, fine,” Gabe shook his head.  “If you get sued – “  
   
“Good bye, Gabriel.  Alfie, it was a pleasure.  Do come again.”  
   
“Thank you,” Samandriel blushed, following Gabriel out the door.  Once they were outside, he went on enthusiastically.  “Their tattoo work is the best in Denver!”  
   
“Used to be.  Now my soon-to-be brother-in-law is stuck running the Roadhouse.  If you really want a tattoo, I’d wait for Dean to come back.”  
   
Samandriel grinned politely, getting into the car.    
   
“All I know is, that douchebag said he’d take Dean back whenever he was ready.  No contract.  Nothing in writing.  Just a verbal over the phone.  And if he backs out on that deal, there will be hell to pay.”  
   
Samandriel shivered at his words.  “You are very loyal.  Gabe.”  
   
“Be loyal, kid.  When you find something really good, protect it.  Life can jump up and snatch shit from you if you aren’t paying attention.”  As they drove back to the office, he wondered how Ellen was today.  Her recovery was going extremely slow.  She scared him.  The last time they had met, which was just before they left, when he had driven to Nebraska to force Cas come back for school, she had said something that had really been bothering him.  
   
She had been through a grueling therapy session and was worn out to the point of tears.  She hadn’t even looked at him when she said, “It woulda been a whole lot cheaper if that eight-cent bullet woulda just killed me.”  
   
Gabe hadn’t wanted to over-react, but Ellen was starting to show some red flags for depression.  It was situational and complicated with pain and drugs.  He needed more time to work on her case.  And his boss was giving him NOTHING to help him.  In fact, he had taken quite an ass-chewing when Zachariah found out he had taken a case on his own.  Let alone a case in Nebraska.  It wasn’t that it couldn’t be done.  It was just ‘cocky’ of him to have done it right off the bat as the new guy.

Well, too fucking bad.  
   
He unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, giving Samandriel a long look.  Samandriel was gentle and sweet as a summer breeze.  Yet, he always managed to get the job done.  Anything he had sent Alfie after, he returned with it.  He tapped the stick in his mouth in thought.  
   
They pulled up to the office, but Gabe didn’t move.  He was staring at Samandriel while building a plan.  “How do you feel about traveling?”  
   
“Oh!” His face lit up.  “I would love to!  For work?  Where would you like me to go?”  
   
“Nebraska.  Sweet little town.”  
   
“Oh!” Samandriel chuckled.  “Not the ‘traveling’ I was envisioning, but, yes!  Of course!”  
   
Gabriel sat back a moment, thinking.  “I have some work that needs done out there.”  
   
“Absolutely,” Samandriel nodded.  
   
“I’m not gonna be able to reimburse you for everything.  But I’ll do my best.”  
   
“No problem,” Samandriel grinned confidently.  
   
Gabe closed his eyes.  “This is personal, Alfie.”  
   
“Yes, sir.  I know.  It’s your family.”  
   
“Right.”  Gabe opened his eyes, looking at his young intern.  “If you need any kind of back up, I’ve got friends there.  You won’t be alone.”  
   
Samandriel nodded.  “I can do this.”  
   
“Oh, I know you can,” Gabe nodded seriously, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth.  “I wouldn’t send you otherwise.”  
   
   
   
   
*************************************************************************************  
   
   
   
Castiel took his first exam paper of the semester from his professor.  He got a C.  It was not like him.  And he really didn’t care.  He just needed a job already.  And he wanted to go home.  
   
By home, he meant Dean.  Anywhere he was, was home.  He longed for that insanely brief time of a few weeks when he and Dean had Dean’s apartment all to themselves.  He’d been fucked in every room of that little apartment.  Even against the shelves of the hall closet.  
   
Now, he felt like a perpetually un-watered plant, withering slowly until he could get his next dose of Dean.  Long-distance dating was definitely not for him.    
   
He put the exam into his folder and moved on with the class to take lecture notes.  It was Thursday.  He would see Dean tomorrow night.  Gabe had said he would drive him out again.  
   
Gabe had given him Dean’s check yesterday.  It wasn’t much.  But he cashed it and put it in Dean’s guitar.  It was propped in the corner of their tiny bedroom, that was now only Cas’.  Dean wouldn’t take the check.  He said he was fine and Ellen had put him back on the payroll.  Cas decided he could live without some things and just cashed it to save it.  He was getting back to Dean come Hell or high water.  If he could save a little money, it would help.  
   
Ellen was still in the hospital.  It was the 28th of January.  She had been in the hospital for over a month now.  She was going home tomorrow, but it was with nursing care and a lot of support.    
   
But at least she would be home. He could hardly wait to be there.  With all of them.  He tried to refocus his attention back to the teacher.  This was why he was getting mediocre grades this semester.  He couldn’t focus, and he just didn’t care.  His heart and soul was in another state.  
   
   
   
After a long class and a long wait for Sam to finish, he found him at the bus stop.  
   
“Hey, Cas!”  Sam grinned, waving to another friend.  “How was your day?”  
   
“It was fine.”  Cas gave him an impatient smile.    
   
Sam could see through the thin veil, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder.  And even better, he didn’t push any further.  
   
The bus pulled up and they got on, sitting in separate seats since the bus was almost full.    
   
Finally getting to their stop, Cas tapped Sam.  He closed his book hastily, getting to his feet.    
   
They walked to the corner store, picking up coffee and peanut butter.  Cas knew his diet was a problem.  He was living on coffee and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  But his hours at the convenience store were suffering.  He didn’t care.  He would starve before he would miss a weekend with Dean.  Today, he bought chunky peanut butter instead of smooth.  
   
Sam arched an eyebrow at him as he sat it on the counter to pay.  
   
Cas grinned back.  “I’m in a rut.”  
   
Sam shook his head.  “If you don’t eat a vegetable soon, you’re gonna get scurvy.”  
   
Cas laughed.  “People don’t get scurvy anymore!”  
   
“Oh, so you’re trend-setting then?”  
   
“I am,” Cas grinned.  “I’ll eat something healthy tomorrow.  Promise.”  
   
They walked the block and a half to their apartment building, Cas sliding his keycard to unlock the front door.  The building was sleek and newer, with a contemporary feel.  It fit Gabe.  Sam seemed to like the feel too.  But Cas enjoyed older architectural buildings downtown.  The sleek, smoky glass and metal framing just left a cold feeling on him.  
   
Gabriel’s apartment was more comfortable than he had feared when he had initially seen the stark exterior of the building.  It felt somewhat like home.  But nothing like it had for those blissful five months all four of them were there.    
   
Cas dropped his backpack in the corner of his small room and sat on the bed to text Dean.  
   
   
Cas - hi.  Busy?  
   
Dean - I can call you in 10 min.  
   
   
Castiel flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.  He curled onto his side, kicking his shoes to the floor.  
   
His phone rang, and he grinned, hitting the video call icon.  A feeling of warm longing washed over him at Dean’s face on the phone.  
   
“Hi!”  
   
“Hi,” Cas grinned.  
   
“Are you in bed?” Dean asked, looking at his watch.  “It’s like eight o’clock!”  
   
Cas propped up on his elbow.  “I just got home.  I waited for Sam, so he didn’t end up riding the bus to the wrong stop again.”  
   
Dean grinned.  “It’s good he has you.”  A sad look crossed Dean’s handsome face.  He was sitting in the office of the Roadhouse.  He could see Ellen’s record books behind him.  “Are you still coming tomorrow?”  
   
“Yes!” Cas grinned again.  “Gabe said he could leave after his lunch meeting.  So, we should be there around nine or ten.”  
   
“Good.”  Dean leaned closer to the screen.  “How’d your test go?”  
   
“I got a C.  I’m not worried about it.”  
   
Dean narrowed his eyes.  “Was it hard?”  
   
Cas smirked. “Very.”  
   
Dean caught the smirk and chuckled, looking up suddenly.  It sounded like the office door opened.  “What?”  
   
“Sorry to interrupt your man-love or whatever, but Meg just dumped a glass of beer in some guys lap.”  
   
Dean glared at whoever the talking female was.  
   
“Oh, don’t get offended.  I think all love is repulsive.  You might want to get out here though.”  
   
He waved her out with a pissed look.  Cas could hear the door shut.  Dean looked back at the screen, rubbing his face.  “That was Claire.  She’s a real joy.  She’s like a mini Meg.  Speaking of which, I better go.”  
   
“Alright,” Cas said quietly, not wanting the call to end so soon.  
   
“I’ll see you tomorrow night.  I love you.”  Dean studied him.  
   
“I love you.  Night.”  Cas gave him a bigger grin than he felt and ended the call.  His head slumped down onto the bed again.  He had only been back to Denver for two weeks.  He really needed to get himself motivated better.  He hated being without Dean.  But he was stronger than this.  
   
He sat up with a huge sigh.  It was time to get ready for work.  He worked until 4am.  Then he could catch a few hours of sleep before his first class.  He was skipping his second class to leave early with Gabe and Sam.  
   
   
   
   
Cas came in the back door of the Roadhouse.  It was 11:30 at night.  The front still sounded like it was in full swing.  Gabe had dropped him off.  He was dropping Samandriel off at a hotel, then heading to the Winchesters with Sam.  
   
He saw Ash in the hall, bringing a crate of buns out of the stock room.  “Hey!” He called, tipping his chin up in greeting.  
   
“Hello, Ash.  How are you?”  
   
“Good, man.  Go in the office.  I’ll be in, in a minute.”  
   
Cas nodded, going into the office.  Dean’s touch on the place was minimal.  It still looked much the same.  He sat in one of the empty chairs gingerly.  It had been a long ride.  Cas grinned.  He felt better just being here.    
   
Ash came in, shutting the door.  “Ellen came home today.”  
   
“Yes, Jo called Sam earlier tonight.  She sounded in good spirits.  I’ll go visit her tomorrow with Dean.”  
   
Ash nodded.  “It’s lookin’ like it’s gonna be longer than 3 months for her to recover.”    
   
Cas nodded.  He was afraid of that.  “How is Dean doing?”  
   
“Dean’s a natural.”  Ash leaned against a shelf.  His sleeveless t-shirt was open on the sides halfway down his ribs.  “He’s a good boss and handles the crowds pretty well.  But he’s not why I’m stalling Dean.  Is Gabe here this weekend?”  
   
“Yes,” Cas frowned.  “Is something wrong?”  
   
Ash shrugged.  “Maybe.  Maybe not.”    
   
“He brought his intern, Samandriel, as well.  Apparently, they have a lot of work to do here this weekend.  Do you have his number?”  
   
Ash smirked.  “Dude, I got everybody’s number.”  He started to head out the door.  “I’ll send Dean in.”  
   
Cas nodded.  He got to his feet, looking at some of the photos framed on the wall.  He laughed, seeing a picture of Dean, Sam, and Jo dressed up for Halloween like Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne.  Jo had a golden retriever on a leash with black cardboard spots and a Scooby collar.  There were graduation pictures of all three of them.  Christmas gatherings of Ellen and a man that must have been her husband, Jo as a baby, toddler, child, preteen, and teen.  There was a picture of Bobby and a woman that must have been his wife, Karen.  More recent ones with Jo giving Sam bunny ears.    
   
The very air in the room changed and Cas turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway.  
   
He grinned, biting his lip.  Dean looked tired and relieved.  And happy.  So happy to see him.  He shut the door and locked it.    
   
They crossed the tiny office to each other, hugging tightly.    
   
“Cas,” Dean muttered.  “I missed you.”  
   
“Missed you,” Cas sighed into him.  “It was a long two weeks.”  Dean smelled like beer and leather.  His hair felt silky-soft in his hand and Cas pulled back, kissing him.  
   
Dean had both hands in his hair, kissing him hard.  “Two long fucking weeks.”  
   
They kissed and hugged and stood there for several moments, just having each other back.  
   
Dean sat on the desk, pulling Cas between his legs.  “How’ve you been?  Did you get my paycheck?”  
   
“I did,” Cas grinned.    
   
“Good.  Hope you got some good groceries with it.  You’re gettin’ too thin.”  
   
Cas tilted his head, not wanting to hear Dean worrying.  Their time was so precious.  “I should tell you...I won’t be able to come next weekend.”  
   
“You gotta work?”  Dean asked.  
   
“No.  Gabriel has to work.  You could come to Denver.”  He gave him a winning smile.  
   
Dean ran his hand down Cas’ cheek, melting.  “I can’t leave on weekends.  The Roadhouse is too busy.”  
   
Cas nodded, understanding.    
   
“I could try and come during the week sometimes.”  
   
“Yeah,” Cas nodded.  “We’ll figure it out.  And we have FaceTime.”  
   
“I know,” Dean growled, “but when I do this,” he leaned forward, kissing Cas, “it feels like I’m kissing my phone.”  
   
Cas giggled.  “Huh.  That happens to me too.  Try it again.”  
   
Dean’s chuckle never made it out, landing in a kiss.  “I locked the door.  Did you get my text?”  
   
“Of course,” Cas grinned, eyelids heavy.  “I followed your directions to the letter.”  
   
“I love you,” he sighed.  
   
“I may have embellished a little,” Cas blushed, “for your birthday.”  
   
“My birthday, huh?” Dean asked, getting off the desk, removing Cas’ jacket, flannel, and t-shirt.  “We agreed on no gift.”  
   
Cas bit his lip, taking a timid step back.  Dean had mentioned something on a call the other night.  It had been burning in his mind ever since.  He unbuckled his own belt and opened his jeans. “I lied.”  
   
“Oh my God,” Dean breathed, flushing instantly.  His eyes jumped back up to Cas, ignited in lust. “Lie to me any time.”  
   
Dean pulled his own shirt off and unbuckled his belt, opening his jeans.  
   
Cas pulled off one shoe, taking his jeans off that leg.  He never had a chance to do more.  Dean had him in a kiss, one hand bracing his head, the other running firmly over his silky pink underwear, stretched over his ass.  He had never in his life even thought to wear women’s silky underwear, but Dean had mentioned it.  And he loved it.  The silky fabric rubbing across him was scintillating.  The thrill of showing Dean something new was exhilarating.  And worth every penny.    
   
“You look so fucking sexy,” Dean growled.  He slid his hand under the fabric, squeezing his ass.  He slid it further, gripping the end of the plug Dean had told him via text to put in.  
   
Cas gasped.  Dean grinned with a growl.  
   
“I love when you growl,” Cas grinned.  
   
Dean turned him without another word.  Cas put one knee on the chair and the other was hooked in Dean’s arm.   Dean pulled the plug out with only a cursory swirl.  Cas looked back over his shoulder, his eyes traveling up Dean’s sleeves, watching him fish his rock-hard penis out of his boxers.  With one hasty douse of lube, he rammed in hard enough to rock the chair Cas was gripping so tight.  It was hard and fast and everything Cas had craved while they had been apart.    
   
Done. Cleaned up.  Dressed.  They came out of the office in time for the kitchen crew to be cleaning up.  
   
“Made you a burger basket, Cas,” Ash called, wiping the front of the grill down and pointing to a plate on the prep table.  
   
“I’m hungry.  Thank you,” Cas grinned, feeling like his old self again.  Dean grinned at him.    
   
He sat down, taking a bite.  
   
“This the cause of all your drooling and crying?” The blonde waitress, Cas was pretty sure her name was Claire, said, eyeing Cas as she came into the kitchen.  
   
“I’m Cas,” he said with a full mouth.  “We’ve met.”  
   
Claire raised an eyebrow.  “Okay.”  
   
Meg came in behind her.  “Clarence!”  She gave him a squishing hug, kissing his cheek.  “I heard you were coming.”  In a baby-talk voice, she went on.  “Deanie-weenie has been so sad without you!”    
   
Cas kept eating, shaking his head at Meg’s ridiculousness.  “I’m sure.”  
   
“Are you a big, boring accountant yet?”  
   
Cas swallowed, clearing his throat.  “I graduate in May.  And be nice.  Or I won’t do your taxes.”  
   
“Huh...you can do that when you graduate?”  
   
Cas took another bite.  “Yesh.”  
   
“Sweet.”  
   
“I didn’t know you and Dean’s crush were besties,” Claire grinned, watching them.  
   
“We are!” Meg hugged him again.  “Isn’t he the cutest?”  She went to tweak his nose, but Cas batted her hand away.  
   
Claire raised both eyebrows at that.  “Later, losers.”  
   
She left, giving them a wave.  
   
“She’s pleasant,” Cas surmised as the back door thudded closed.  
   
“She’s a peach,” Meg grinned.  “She’s goin’ places.”  
   
“Yeah,” Dean cut in, stealing a fry, “like juevy.”  
   
   
They left after all the staff was gone.  They got to the house around 2am.  They snuck in quietly, going up to Dean’s room, which was now his again.  Cas grinned at how little had changed.  It was a good sign to him.  Dean wasn’t moving back in here to stay.    
   
They went to bed, Cas sleeping better than he had since the last time they had been together.  Cas had never been a good sleeper.  He had been plagued with insomnia for years before he met Dean.  The only thing he could infer from that, was that Dean made him feel safe.  And loved.  
   
   
   
************************************************************************************  
   
   
   
Gabe took Samandriel to the Roadhouse around noon.  Dean was there already, getting an order from the distributor.  Cas was there, working on putting in orders for supplies and teaching Dean how Ellen liked it done, with Jo’s help.  
   
The bar was open.  It seemed to be ‘family hour’ though.  Lots of families getting a Saturday burger.  
   
He took Samandriel, who was all wide eyes and grins, through to the back, to the office.  
   
“Morning Roadsters,” Gabe called, weaving his way into the small office.  
   
“Hey, Gabe,” Dean grinned, giving him a quick hug.  “I didn’t even see you at the house.”  
   
“Alfie and I left early to check on a few things.”  
   
“Hello, Dean,” Samandriel smiled, shaking his hand.  “It’s good to see you again.”  
   
“You too, man.  You here to help out with Ellen?”  
   
“I am,” Samandriel nodded formally.  
   
Jo glanced up from where her and Cas were working on the ordering process.  “You’re a lawyer?”  She gave him a disbelieving frown.  
   
“Alfie, here,” Gabe cut in, patting his interns shoulder, “is my paralegal intern.  And he’s a damn good one.”  
   
Jo nodded with an impressed tilt to her lips.  She shook his hand.  “I’m Jo, Ellen’s daughter.  I hope you can help Gabe chill out a little bit.  I think he’s been working in Denver too long.”  
   
Samandriel gave her an innocent, open look.  “Your take on what happened?”  
   
“Well, I wasn’t here, but three guys got in an argument, two got rowdy, one pulled a gun.  My mother, who wouldn’t back down from a stampeding bear, jumped in the middle and got shot.”  
   
Samandriel nodded.  “Well, I’m sure we’ll assist in some way.  Gabriel Novak would not just spend his weekends on just anyone.  You all mean very much to him.”  
   
Gabe rolled his eyes.  “Quit giving my tender girl feelings away, Alfie!  They might start to think I care.”  
   
“I’ll show you some ‘girl feelings’,” Jo smirked, raising a fist.  
   
Gabe put his hands up in defense.  “Truce.  Candy bar?”  He tossed her one from his pocket.  
   
He turned back to Alfie.  “When I leave, this is where you can find any records to do with the Roadhouse.  These cabinets, these binders, and Dean and Jo.”  
   
Samandriel nodded, his eyes skirting the busy little office thoroughly.    
   
Dean stepped over closer.  “You leaving him here?”  
   
Gabe glanced at Samandriel.  “Yeah.  I just can’t stay.  And luckily Alfie doesn’t get paid much anyway, so losing him for a week won’t kill me.  Or him.”  
   
Dean turned to the intern.  “You stayin’ in a hotel?”  
   
“I am.”  
   
“You can stay at my parents’ place.  Sam has a room there.  It won’t be a problem.”  
   
“Oh...that would,” he glanced at Gabe.  Gabe nodded.  “That would be wonderful!”  
   
Dean nodded.    
   
“That’s the bad news,” Gabe winced.  “This train is pulling out tonight.  Since Alfie is staying here, I have more work to do at home.  You can break it to your fiancé.  I can’t take the look of utter devastation I’ll get.”  
   
Dean sighed, looking disappointed.  “Alright.”  He turned his back fully on Cas, quietly he barely said aloud to Gabe, “How is he doing?”  
   
Gabe’s eyes flicked over to Cas, deep in concentration with Jo.  “I’m keeping a close eye on him.  I’ll be glad when he graduates.  This isn’t good for him.”  
   
Dean looked down, a look of worry pulling at his face.  “If it wasn’t my family...”  
   
Gabe put a hand on his shoulder.  “He knows.  And he’s glad you’re helping Ellen.  It’s just difficult.  But he’ll be fine.  I’m watching him.”  
   
Dean nodded.  Gabe squeezed his shoulder.  
   
“Come along, Alfie!” Gabe changed gears, heading out of the chaotic room.  “We have more to do.”  
   
Out in the kitchen, he stopped Meg in her tracks.  “Meggums, don’t they ever let you out of here, honey?”  
   
She smirked.  “The rest of the world doesn’t get me like the Roadhouse does.”  
   
Gabe grinned.  “Alfie, this is Meg.  If you need any help, like a henchman to escort you, or information, this is who to go to.”  
   
Meg preened under the praise, looking at Samandriel like he was fresh meat to devour.  
   
He snapped his fingers, getting her attention.  “You don’t sully this one.  He’s innocent and I want him back that way.”  
   
Meg pouted.  
   
“Can I count on you for help?” Gabe gave her a serious look.  
   
“Always.”  She nodded, just as serious.  
   
He loved this damn bar.  “Come on, Alfie.”  
   
In the bar, he nodded over at Rufus behind the bar.  “Don’t mess with Rufus.  He bites.”  
   
Samandriel gave the man a wide-eyed look.  
   
They left through the front door.  Once inside his car, Gabe turned to Alfie.  “Look, I have a meeting with someone in twenty minutes.”  He handed Samandriel a track phone, going to the contact list.  “You call me from your own phone with non-specifics or misleading information.  Call me from this one for urgent information.  But try not to.  Anyone listed here, you use this burner.”  
   
Samandriel nodded.  “Should I stay at the Winchesters’?”  
   
Gabe thought about that.  “Yeah.  We really can’t afford the hotel for that long.  Besides, Mary will love you.  As long as she doesn’t like you more than me, we’re fine.”  They exchanged a quick grin at that.  
   
“You need ANYTHING, you call Dean.  You met Meg.  Leave Jo and Ellen out of things for now.  This,” he scrolled down, “is Sheriff Jody Mills, she’s your police contact here.  Keep her out of it, if you can.  If this is going where I think it is, this will never see the gavel of a courtroom.”  
   
Samandriel nodded.  
   
“This is Bobby Singer’s number, boyfriend of Ellen, good guy.  Just stick with the name Alfie.  I don’t want to drag you down in this if it goes bad.”  
   
Samandriel nodded.  “I won’t let you down, sir.  Gabe.”  
   
“I know you won’t, Alfie.  I’m trusting you with people that are going to be my family someday.  If I didn’t trust you implicitly, you wouldn’t be here.”  
   
Samandriel nodded.  
   
Gabe sighed.  “If you get a call from this number, you don’t ask any questions, just do what he says.”  
   
Samandriel nodded.  “Got it.”  
   
The kid was unflappable.  “Alright, I’m dropping you off at the house with Sam, I’ll be back in an hour.  Sam, Cas, and I are leaving no later than seven tonight.”  
   
“Be careful not to tip off Bobby or John.  Hell, even Mary.  They love Ellen like family.  If they know what’s up, they might take matters into their own hands.”  
   
“I will be very careful.”  
   
“Who knew the innocent angel was a master at cloak and dagger,” Gabe huffed.  Samandriel was the most unassuming, sweet person.  But he had a knack for gaining information that no one else could get.  It was impressive as hell.  
   
   
After he dropped the kid off at the Winchesters’, he drove just out of town, pulling up to a shack of a tiny house.  
   
He went in, glancing around nervously.  Ash was sitting at a card table in the middle of the room with three monitors, two keyboards, three modems, and a thin printer.  
   
The place looked like it hadn’t seen electricity for forty years, yet Ash was lit up like a Christmas tree.  
   
“Have a seat,” Ash nodded to a folding chair.  
   
“How’d you get here?  There’s no car outside,” Gabe wondered aloud.  
   
Ash barely glanced over at him, not answering the question.  “We got a real problem.  Crowley has himself a new hacker.  And they’re good.  Really fucking good.”  
   
“Better than you?” Gabe was truly flabbergasted at the thought.  
   
Ash glared at him again.  
   
“Sorry.”  
   
“They are laying tracks to set you up.  I’m tearing them down, but they keep popping up.”  
   
“Set me up for what?” Gabe scowled.  
   
Ash shrugged.  “Extortion, money laundering, I don’t know.  What I do know is, one fucking slip up on my part and they’ve got you.”  
   
Gabe stood.  “I’m leaving my associate here.  Alfie.  He’s just an intern, but he’s good.”  
   
“If I need Samandriel, I’ll call the phone I sent you.”  
   
Gabe stopped short. He had never used Alfie’s right name around Ash. How the hell had even figured that out? “Anybody ever tell you how fucking creepy you are sometimes?” Gabe laughed short.  
   
Ash grinned.    
   
“Look, every penny I earn on this thing can be yours.  This isn’t about the commission.  It’s about that smarmy dickwad lawyer not getting what he wants and throwing a fucking cyber hissy-fit over it.  It’s about Ellen.”  
   
Ash nodded.  “Yes, it is, compadre.”  
 


	8. Snowstorms and Penguins

Chapter 8. Snowstorms and Penguins

 

Ellen sat two coffee mugs on her kitchen table, gently lowering to a chair. Bobby grinned at her, following every move she made. “You watch me any closer, and I’m gonna start to think you’re worried about more than just my health, Bobby.”

He slid one of the mugs closer to him. “You know damn well I worry about more than just your health.” He grinned with a wink as he took a drink.

Ellen grinned. It was late March. It had snowed a few inches this morning and they were calling for almost another foot of snow tonight. Bobby had been with her every day since the accident. He did everything around the house Ellen couldn’t do. He had also helped her convince Jo to start school again, back in January. She had thought it a bright idea to stop attending college to help take care of her. That was not happening.

Bobby had never stayed the entire night. Though, there were many that he was here until the wee hours caring for her.

She no longer had nursing care. Her health had stabilized in February and she was finally starting to feel like she had some strength again. She was starting to feel like herself again.

“Why don’t you just stay here tonight, Bobby.” It was something she had offered before.

He sat his mug down, staring gently at her. “You want me to stay?”

She leaned onto her elbows. “I wouldn’t keep asking otherwise.” One corner of her mouth ticked up in a grin.

“I’ll stay. I can shovel and...” he sighed, taking a swift sip of coffee. “How ‘bout we watch a movie?”

Now that had her grinning. “What kinda movie?”

Bobby sat back, a hint of a blush tinting his cheeks. “Something scary.”

“Bobby Singer,” she laughed, reading him like a book. “I think this is sounding like a date.”

He grinned, his eyes creasing at the edges. “Good.”

 

=========================================================

 

Dean dropped two olives in the martini he had just made, sliding it over to Bela. She slid his sketch back over to him. “I love it!”

Dean nodded with a grin. She had been talking about doing a large tattoo for a while. This one, that they had talked about last month, would start just under her breasts, wrap down around her ribs, over her right hip. And she was willing to pay top dollar for it.

“It’s gonna be really amazing,” Dean admitted.

“Of course it will be,” she grinned, sipping her martini. “I love the way the flowers wrap up into the waves. It looks so graceful.”

Dean nodded. “You can take that home to show Glen, just bring it back and we can get started whenever you’re ready.”

“Next Thursday would be perfect.”

Dean pulled his phone out, putting her in his calendar. “We can get the main outline done. Then detail the next week. We can fill in color when you’re ready.”

She nodded. 

He apologized for not hanging around any longer, but he had a new kid in the kitchen, and he wanted to be sure she was doing okay.

He left the din of the main restaurant behind, breezing into the kitchen. 

“At least I can GO to college!” Kevin was yelling from where he stood at the sink. Claire was glaring at him hard enough to ignite a fire.

“Hey! Hey!” Dean yelled, breaking up whatever the hell was going on between the two of them. Claire crossed her arms over her middle, fighting off a look of hurt, her blue eyes flicking toward him with the faintest sign that she knew she was wrong. 

Kevin was red-faced and angry. He looked like a wet cat. Pissed and defensive.

Dean was shit at handling these types of situations when he first took over. But he had been running this place for almost three months now. He knew all his people. And he knew Claire could drive a man to his breaking point, hence the state Kevin was in. But the details weren’t his business. Making sure everyone could work and felt treated fairly was his main concern. Claire had been repeatedly difficult to handle. But they had come to a pretty good understanding of each other. Or so Dean had thought.

His yell had snagged the attention of everyone working in the kitchen. Garth had turned from the grill to look, Alex, the new prep assistant looked up sharply. Kevin’s anger was dissipating quickly, but Claire just glared on.

Dean slammed a hand down on one of the prep tables. “Three simple rules to work here, people. Three. Let’s review for those who,” he glared directly at Kevin and Claire, “can’t seem to remember them! One, don’t be late. Two, no dating co-workers. Three, mind your own damn business.”

Claire frowned, and he knew she wanted to argue with him, but she held her tongue. By God, she was learning to control her temper. Kevin already looked remorseful. 

“Got it?” He yelled.

“Yep, yes,” he got back from the whole crew. He gave Claire a stern glare. She turned away, but the message was received.

He moved, setting the kitchen into motion again. He stopped next to Alex. She had only been working in the kitchen for two days. “You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, glancing at Garth.

“She’s fantastic!” Garth grinned, shaking his head as if she were some miracle on legs.

“Good.” He headed back to his office, needing to finish the email he was sending to the distributor. The crowd out front was small. Typical for a Tuesday evening. 

Email sent, he checked his calendar again about Bela’s appointment. His Thursday was clear. His whole weekend was clear. He slid the calendar on his phone, scrolling to the next week and the next and the next. 

Well...when the hell had that happened? He had no plans of any kind. He had become a friggin’ adult and was suddenly boring! He frowned. When was Cas coming again? When was the last time he had seen him? He started scrolling through his calendar. The last time he saw Cas was Valentine’s Day weekend. And Dean had worked. Cas had said it was no big deal. But they had left things on a ... he wouldn’t exactly describe it as ‘chilly’, but, it was definitely not the heat it had been at first.

Shit.

He pulled up his messages. He had not even spoken to Cas in the past three days. How had that happened? The last text he had was Sunday afternoon. Cas had texted him twice. He had meant to respond. 

Oh shit.

His chest was filling up with a nervous flutter and his cheeks were already burning. What an idiot! How do you just do that to your fiancé? Cas was probably so pissed!

He went to the phone app and called Cas.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answered flatly.

“Heeey,” he grinned weakly. A flat hello could mean he was mad and acting like he wasn’t, or disinterested, or sad...maybe he felt neglected. “How are you? I miss you. I haven’t talked to you for a few days. I’m so sorry. I’ve just been ... busy here.”

“That’s okay.”

Dean tapped a pen nervously on his desk. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing homework.” He sighed heavily. “I have this big stupid project for one of my classes and I have to at least get a B on it.”

Dean leaned back in his chair. “Why do you have to get a B?”

Cas sighed again. “So I don’t fail this class.”

Fail? Dean frowned. He knew Cas’ heart was not in school. But for Cas to be close to failing a class? That seemed just impossible! “Is it a really hard class?”

“You always ask me that,” Cas said tightly. “My attendance is down. It’s dragging all my grades down. If I don’t get my shit together I’m going to fuck around and flunk this whole damn semester!”

Dean blinked with wide eyes. “Cas ... are you okay?”

He could hear something clatter in the background. Cas sighed. “Yes. I’m fine. It’ll all be fine. I just ... need to focus better on school.”

“Well I’m not distracting you,” Dean snapped. “I haven’t seen you in a month. We don’t talk for a few days at a time now? What the hell, Cas?” It was more of a rant in general. But he knew it had not come out that way.

“I have come to see you four times. Four. How many times have you been to Denver since Christmas?”

It was sharp, and it stung, and it was all true. Shit. Dean could see he was totally dropping the ball here.

“Exactly,” Cas snapped. “None.”

“Cas, shit. I’m so sorry. I’m working my ass off here. But ... it’s no excuse. I’ll do better, okay?”

Silence met his ears.

“Cas?”

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas said tightly.

Dean leaned forward onto his desk. Cas was more than ‘tight’. Was he crying? Oh God! “Cas,” Dean’s voice dropped, “I will drive there right now if you need me to. I will. You know I love you.”

He could hear some noises on the phone, like it was being moved or some sort of movement was happening. “I really have to get back to this project.”

Dean frowned. “Well, I think we need to talk. Don’t you?” 

“Maybe later. I have people coming over. I can’t get into this right now. I really have to go, Dean. I love you.”

Dean’s mouth worked, his eyes blinking, but nothing worth anything came out. “I love you too. I’ll come see you next week, okay?”

“Okay. It would be good to see you.” Cas ended the call.

Dean stared at his blank phone. How the hell did he let this happen? He knew he had been busy. Too busy. Cas had come a lot of weekends at first. Then ... not too often. Dean scrolled his texts. They had gone from many a day, to a few a day. And those were mostly from Cas. Now that he was looking back on how he responded to Cas, the answering texts he had sent were short and to the point. But ... Cas knew he loved him! Right? They were engaged! They were a done deal!

Dean sat back, recognizing his mistake. He had gotten lazy. Cas had said yes. They were getting married. And this whole situation was not his fault. But that didn’t mean he should disappear and neglect the person he loved more than anyone or anything else.

He went to Sam’s messages. Theirs’ were pretty sparse as well. But Sam was good with it. He frowned, scrolling back through their messages. Sam kept telling him he should come visit. Reading this with a new awareness, it sounded like Sam was not just casually saying, ‘hey, come visit’. It was more like, he ‘needed’ to come visit.

He switched to the phone app again, calling Sam. It went to voicemail.

Dean drummed the pencil on the desk. He wondered who was coming over to work with Cas. Maybe people he had met. Maybe not. It was probably a group project, requiring actual face-time with each other.

It all made him feel sort of sick. Maybe he was going to fizzle out on this relationship too. Was he going to let it go until it died into nothing but friends like plenty of his past relationships? 

Oh hell no.

Not even close. He could do a better job. And they were more than halfway through with this stupid separation anyway. If he could just talk to Cas in person... He tossed the pencil down, getting to his feet. That’s all there was to it. He just needed to make a better effort to go see him.

He came into the kitchen again, seeing everyone was back to working. “Garth, put a burger on for me, would ya?”

“Sure thing!” Garth grinned. Garth was a little too happy-go-lucky for Dean’s taste. But he worked hard. There was no denying that. He was a good guy.

He crossed the kitchen, leaning against the counter where Kevin was washing cups.

“Hey, Kevin. How’s it goin’?”

Kevin looked nervous but kept washing slowly. “Good. Fine. Why? Is something wrong?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No. I just wanted to make sure Claire wasn’t being inappropriate.”

“No,” Kevin answered quickly.

“I assume there was a good reason you were bragging that you are going to college and she is not.”

“I – “ Kevin blushed. “I told her I was sorry. It’s just - “. He dropped the cup he was washing to put his wet hands on the edge of the sink. “She keeps teasing me about college stuff. It’s stupid.”

Dean fought off a grin. “It’s not stupid. She’s probably jealous. Try not to let her get to you, man.”

“I know,” Kevin sighed. “I won’t.”

Dean nodded, slapping Kevin’s shoulder as he walked away. Kevin was a good kid. So was Claire. Somewhere way, way, way down deep.

He went out to the front of the restaurant to join Rufus behind the bar. “Hey, man. How’s it going?”

“Slow. It’s snowin’ pretty good now.” He nodded toward the front of the bar. The roads were starting to cover, and the sidewalks were definitely covered with a good inch. 

“Damn. I’m gonna have to shovel.” He went back to the kitchen to gear-up. “Alex, time to clock out and head home. The roads are getting nasty. Everyone else is gonna have to hang out for a while longer but start cleaning up. Customers will be pretty slim.”

They all nodded. 

 

After shoveling, he sent everyone home, staying there to hold down the fort in case someone wandered in. This snow was icy, making driving very unsafe.

He wandered around the quiet place, listening as the crisp, icy snow hit the windows. He had no customers right now. His phone rang and he pulled it out, sitting at the bar.

“Hey Ellen.”

“Hi, Dean. Did you close up shop?”

“Just me left here. No customers either.”

“You can close down and get home. It’s not worth the risk of stayin’ and lettin’ this snow gets worse.”

“Would you quit worrying about me,” Dean laughed. “Is Bobby going to shovel for you?”

“He sure is.” Dean could hear Bobby saying something in the background. Dean had to grin. Those two were practically attached at the hip now. “Ellen?”

“Yeah?”

Dean grinned, glad no one was around. “You woulda got a real kick outta me earlier tonight. I had to give the damn ‘three rules’ speech in the kitchen.”

Ellen laughed. “Well damn, maybe I should just sell you that damn bar! I’m gettin’ awful used to sittin’ around at home!”

“Oh, God, no! Besides, Jo would kill me!” Dean laughed. He knew Jo wanted the bar someday.

“Well, you get home soon,” she said.

“I will.” Dean’s eyes were drawn to the front where he heard a car pull in. “Looks like I got a customer. Then I’ll probably close up.”

“Send ‘em home!”

“Night, Ellen,” he grinned, hanging up the phone. He was proud of her for letting go of all the control on the Roadhouse. It had been hard at first. But she was really starting to improve lately. Nowhere near ready to tackle the Roadhouse yet, but she was getting there.

Dean’s face lit up when the bell on the door chimed and a man came stomping in the front door.

“Benny! What the fuck are you doin’ here, man?!” Dean crossed the bar hugging the guy.

“Heya, Dean!” Benny hugged him back. “You asked fo all yo ink and tracin’ paper. I brought ‘em.”

“Dude!” Dean shook his head. “You should NOT have done that! I coulda got them next week.”

Dean went around the bar, putting something solid between the pair of them. He really liked Benny. But he’d like him a whole lot more when, A, he wasn’t his boss, and B, if he knew the guy had not hit on him several times. Even when he knew he was dating Cas.

Dean had to admit, Benny was a good-looking guy. If you were into brunettes with blue eyes. Which he most definitely was. But, he wanted absolutely no one but Cas. In fact, he knew Benny being here would not make Cas happy. The fact that he drove through snow and ice to get here was even more suspicious.

“I had a few days off. Pam goes on vacation a couple times a year. I neva go anywhere. So, she forced me to take a break. Turns out I don’t take breaks real well.”

“What can I get you?” Dean asked, suddenly aware that he should be getting him something to eat or drink.

“I’m starved!” Benny grinned. “Whatchu got?”

Dean waved for him to follow him into the kitchen. He felt abuzz with awareness that he should not be alone with Benny. Cas would hate it. But ... they were friends. And he had driven so far. He would tell Cas when he saw him next week. “I can’t believe you drove here!”

“Well, I wanted to see your new work for this Miss Bela you been talkin’ about.”

“Want a burger?” Dean asked, pulling out the ingredients.

“That sounds good. And a beer.”

Dean nodded, pulling two out of the fridge. He busied himself making the burger, listening as Benny talked about his ride here. Once the burger and fries were made, Dean took a seat across the table from him. 

As Benny bit into the burger, he stopped to savor what he was eating. Benny was full of southern quirks that were so comical to Dean. He was a very neat, proper eater. His manners, when he chose to use them, were down-right gentlemanly. And then there was the rest of the time. Dean was sure he would not want to meet him in a dark alley if they weren’t friends. But he would do whatever he needed to, to protect what he had with Cas.

“Benny,” Dean said much more seriously than he meant to.

Benny looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting his.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

=========================================================

 

Sam pulled the cabinet door open in the kitchen. He eyed the jar of peanut butter warily. He hesitated, dreading what he might see. He sat the jar on the counter and unscrewed the lid. His brow crinkled, and he sighed heavily. He was going to have to say something. He so did not want to be that guy. But he had to.

He screwed the lid back on and put the jar back in the cabinet. He sat down at the table with the salad he had brought home. Suddenly he had little appetite. 

The Novaks had several things in common. Their childhood being the biggest. Sometimes Sam wanted to drive to Illinois and just burn their house and church to the ground. Assure them publicly that they were going to hell. And then steal the bad memories the brothers shared.

He learned more about them all the time. And Dean was missing this. Mr. Moving-At-Ninety-Miles-Per-Hour, was engaged already. And sometimes Sam wondered how well Dean even really knew Cas. His brother was dropping the fucking ball. He knew running the Roadhouse was tough. But Cas was not doing well. In fact, if he thought about it, Cas had spent the majority of his life in a state of not-doing-well. It was amazing he was as grounded as he was. But he was seeing red flags. And Dean was missing everything.

He had learned a lot about Gabriel over the past few months as well. Gabriel was suave and smooth on the outside. He truly did not fear taking on anyone in court. Or anywhere, for that matter. He did fear failure, which was normal. He could come across as arrogant and snide. He carried a chip on his shoulder of needing to teach people lessons. And he did it all with a grin, and flare.

Inside, Gabriel was like exploring a jungle. There were hidden layers that Sam had not even tapped into yet. Growing up the way he did, Gabe was a master at convincing everyone around him that he’s fine when he’s not. That he’s in total control, when he’s a shaking mess inside. What they do in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom. But Sam is learning that taking an authoritative position on a matter is key to accomplishing things. He might very well be the youngest in this group, but Sam was feeling the need to take charge of the situation. Before someone got hurt.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and swiped the screen. He closed his eyes, trying to gain some inner strength.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?”

“Dean. How are you?”

“Alright. Busy. Um...I’m headed your way.”

“You are?” Sam sat up with some surprise. “You’re coming to Denver?”

“I will be there in an hour. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered quickly, not wanting Dean to drag anything out of him over the phone. “I’m glad you’ll be here tonight. Gabe should be home any time now. And Cas is at the library. Does he know you’re coming?”

“No. I wanted to surprise him. I’ve been ... really distracted lately.”

Sam blew a breath out slowly at that. “Yeah. Okay, see you soon!” He hung up the phone. Dean had a way of making him spill his guts. And he really didn’t want to talk about anything when Dean was behind the wheel. He was actually quite relieved that he would be here soon. 

Gabe came in the door, the familiar sound of his keys going into a bowl on the table by the door. He grinned a little. Maybe they could all confront Cas. Maybe that would help. That way he would know he had a net of support.

“Hey,” Gabe grinned, pulling a sucker out of his mouth and kissing Sam with a sweet, sticky kiss.

“Mmm,” Sam grinned, following him with his eyes. “How was your day?”

“Wonderful! Yours?” This was Gabe’s typical, initial response.

“Alright.”

Gabe was halfway to taking his coat off. He fixed Sam with a perceptive look. “What’s going on?”

“Dean’s coming. He’ll be here soon.”

“Oh yeah?” An odd look crossed Gabe’s face. “Good.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah. I need to talk to him. About Cas.”

Gabe glanced around. “What about Cas?”

Sam sighed. This was so complicated. Dating brothers could be difficult at times. “Cas is ... struggling.”

Gabe frowned. Sam knew he would take this as a personal oversight as Cas’ big brother. 

“I agree. And Dean has some explaining to do.”

Sam’s eyebrows jumped at that. Huh. Gabe had been so busy lately, he thought surely he had not noticed anything wrong with Cas. But why he wanted Dean to explain himself was confusing. Maybe he was going to chew Dean out because he had not been around lately.

Gabe disappeared to the bedroom, getting out of his suit. Sam wanted to follow him and ask him what exactly he meant by that, but he heard Gabe’s phone ring and he was on a work call. He stayed back in the bedroom, only coming out once to get his laptop.

Sam ate half his salad before giving up on it. He cleaned up the kitchen and settled at the table to work on some homework.

He was a third of the way through the chapter he was reading when the door to the apartment opened. “Hey, Sammy!” Dean grinned big. He was carrying a duffel bag and a stuffed penguin.

Sam got up, hugging his brother. “It’s good to see you!” He tugged on the ridiculously soft penguin. “Aw, this for me?”

“No. Is Cas here yet?”

“No. He should be here soon.”

Dean nodded, heading back to their bedroom and then came back to the kitchen. “That drive is a bitch.”

“Yeah.” Sam closed his book, highlighter marking his spot. “It’s good you’re here though.”

Dean leaned against the counter. “Yeah. I shoulda come sooner. I think Cas is pretty pissed at me. I’ve got nothin’ but radio silence for the past few days.”

Sam turned in his chair, looking at Dean. He hated to talk about these kinda things. It bordered on ‘not his business’, but it was all for Cas. “About Cas...”

“What?” Dean gave him a worried look. “Has he said anything? He’s pissed, isn’t he?”

Sam pushed his hair back behind his ear. “He hasn’t said anything. Look, Dean, I’m really worried about him.”

Dean’s frown tinged with confusion.

“He’s hardly eating. His grades are ... not good. And he’s hardly sleeping. When he does sleep, he’s having nightmares.” 

“What do you mean, he’s hardly eating?”

“I see what groceries he buys, and I see him around campus. He hardly ever eats. When he does, it’s just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

“Well,” Gabe interrupted, “maybe if his fiancé wasn’t blowing him off all the time and wasn’t spending his time with someone else, he wouldn’t be so upset.”

“What?” Sam and Dean both snapped.

Gabe gave Dean a narrow-eyed grin that Sam recognized as an attack mode. “I heard you been sleeping at the Roadhouse with that Neanderthal, Benny.”

Dean looked shocked.

It wasn’t until Dean started to pale that Sam was shocked as well. He had no idea what was happening here.

“I did not sleep with Benny.”

Gabe crossed his arms, one eyebrow cocked. “Did you, or did you not spend the night at the Roadhouse with Benny?”

Dean stammered. “It was snowing out! And you are making that sound like we did something we shouldn’t have!”

“Did you?”

“NO!”

“Hey, hey,” Sam was on his feet now. “What the hell? I just wanted to talk about Cas before he got back. What are you two talking about?”

The door to the apartment slammed shut. All three of them turned to see Cas standing there. He looked pissed. He strode into the group, dropping his backpack onto the floor. “Why are you talking about me?”

“Uhh,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was just telling Dean that I’m worried about you.”

Cas turned a steely look onto Dean. “What are you doing here?”

Dean looked hurt and angry all at once. “I live here! Or, I did! Hello to you too, by the way.”

Cas scoffed. “Are you here to see me? Or Benny?”

“What the fuck?” Dean yelled. He turned on Gabe. “Did you tell him I slept with Benny? It’s not like that, Cas!”

“No,” Cas answered him. Sam had never seen Cas so angry. “I just ran into Ash at the library. He told me.”

“Ash?!” Dean looked really confused and angry. “I haven’t seen Ash in weeks! What the hell is he doing here? I don’t even give a shit! It’s not like that!”

“What exactly is it ‘like’?” Gabe asked, glaring sternly.

“Gabe,” Sam warned. They were totally ganging up on his brother. None of this was okay.

“Not that it’s your business, Gabriel,” Dean sniped, “but last week, Benny drove to Fremont. He showed up at the Roadhouse. We ate, drank beer, played pool, worked on Bela’s tattoo plans, and then we slept there because the roads were too shitty to drive on! I slept in the office. He slept in a booth.”

Cas gave him a disgusted look. 

“Nothing happened!”

“Dean,” Sam wanted him to calm down. 

“He didn’t come to see me,” Dean went on. “He came to pick up Alfie, who was apparently in the area for several days.”

Gabe was frowning with some confusion now.

“Yeah,” Dean went on again, “your intern and Benny are apparently ‘friends’.”

Gabe looked at him with suspicion. “I didn’t know that.”

“Why was Alfie in Fremont?” Dean snapped, still reeling from being so cornered. “When he came the first time, he stayed with me and my parents. Now he’s, what? Sneaking into town? What the hell for?”

“I can’t talk about it,” Gabe said quietly, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

Sam frowned at that. He would never press Gabe to talk about his cases, but this was Ellen he was talking about. It felt like a betrayal of sorts.

“If you think for one second,” Dean said bitterly to Cas, “that I would cheat on you, then why the hell would you marry me?”

It was a loaded statement. Sam wanted everyone to just calm down ten notches. “Guys.”

“I do not trust Benny,” Cas stated firmly.”

Dean sighed. “Well then, trust me.”

Cas looked away, hurt and exhaustion etched in his face.

“What’s this shit about you not eating or sleeping?” Dean went on, staring at Cas.

Cas looked up, shocked. “I’m eating and sleeping fine.”

“No, you’re not, Cas,” Sam said gently.

Cas rolled his eyes.

“So, how’d you hear about Benny’s trip to town?” Dean asked Gabe, stepping closer to him.

“Alfie”, Gabe admitted. “Sorry for thinking the worst. But I’m worried about my brother.”

Dean huffed. “Unbelievable.”

“Why were you talking about me, Sam?” Cas asked, changing the subject.

Sam sighed. It was too volatile to be talking about how Cas was doing. They were all likely to get into a fist fight before all the finger pointing would be over. “I just said that I’m worried about you. I wanted to be sure Dean knew. So he could help.”

“I don’t need Dean’s help,” Cas snapped. “And mind your own business.”

The sting hurt, but Sam stood fast.

“Hey,” Dean warned. “He’s trying to help.”

They all stared, blame and frustration running rampant. This was anything BUT constructive help for Cas.

Gabe was studying Cas. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“You work all night and day,” Cas snapped at him. “What’s the difference?”

“Well, I don’t wake up screaming,” Gabe sighed.

Cas pressed his mouth in a tight line. He shook his head and stalked into his bedroom.

“You’re a dick,” Dean yelled, stepping up to Gabe.

“Back at ya.” Gabe got to his feet, the two squaring off.

“Whoah!” Sam jumped between them. “Stop!”

Dean scoffed, turning and walking away. 

Gabe sat down heavily. 

Sam stared at him in disbelief. “What the hell, Gabe?”

“My brother needs someone who is going to be there for him. Not someone who’s gonna dick around and break his heart.”

Sam could feel his face heating up. “Dean wouldn’t do that. And he said he didn’t. Your brother needs to take care of himself.” He knew it was more defense for his brother than anything that was making him angry.

He sat down. “Can we all just...stop a minute and figure this out. Like adults?”

Gabe gestured at the empty room, other than the two of them.

Sam gave him an impatient frown.

Gabe sighed heavily. “Sorry.”

Sam sighed back. “We can’t all turn on each other when something goes wrong. We’ll tear each other apart.”

“That’s my brother,” Gabe pointed at the hallway.

“That’s mine,” Sam did the same.

Gabe looked at his hands, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Cas has been like this before. I should have noticed sooner. The nightmares. The poor sleeping. Hardly eating.” He sat back in his chair. “When dad left. When I left home. There were other times. He just kinda starts shutting down.”

Sam figured as much. “Dean won’t let this get worse. He loves Cas.”

Gabe nodded, looking much more resolute. “I know.”

 

=========================================================

 

Dean walked into their tiny bedroom, shoving the door shut with a slam. “You have something you want to tell me, Cas?” His head was racing. There was too much information spinning in his mind. 

“Nope.” Cas had his shoes kicked off and was laying in bed with a book open. He knew damn well Cas wasn’t reading it.

Dean’s anger trickled down into just frustration. That quickly plummeted to fear. Cas was his everything. Nothing else really mattered. And if Cas didn’t know that, then he damn well better make sure he did.

He dropped all the bravado and came to sit on the bed. Cas stared at the book in his hands stubbornly.

“Cas.”

Cas’ mouth trembled slightly.

“Baby, look at me.”

Cas closed the text book, laying it on the bed. His eyes went up to Dean’s but had trouble meeting them longer than a few seconds.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“I know you love me.”

“Then ... why do you get so worried about Benny? Or Bela?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed. “You spent the night with him, Dean. Just the two of you. I don’t ... you don’t talk to me as much as you used to.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean was starting to feel panicky, “I suck at relationships. I always screw things up. But Cas, I refuse to let this get messed up. I’m sorry I haven’t been talking to you. God, I miss you.” He ached to just hold him. “I’ll make it up to you, Cas. I will.”

The tight, hard set to Cas’ face softened. He swallowed, licking his lips.

Before Dean could even stop himself, he was reaching up to run his thumb along Cas’ lip.

Their eyes met and held. Dean could barely breathe. He swept over his lip again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cas whispered.

“Can you forgive me? Can you give me a chance to do better?”

Cas’ face slowly grinned. “Yes.”

Dean bit his lip. He wanted back in Cas’ good graces more than anything.

“Did you have a chance to meet Mr. Perkins, your new penguin?” He grabbed the penguin, putting it on Cas’ chest.

“Mr. Perkins?” Cas grinned, taking the penguin, feeling the soft plush.

“His suit reminded me of you. See how handsome he is?”

Cas’ eyes came up to his. “I’m sorry. I should have trusted in you more.”

“You can always trust me.” Dean leaned forward, finally, finally, finally kissing him.

The kiss lasted quite some time. By the time Dean had any other thought in his head besides Cas and his mouth and body, they were lying in bed, holding each other. Dean slid his head back, looking at Cas’ face. “Why is Sam so worried about you? What’s going on?”

Cas tucked his chin. “I’m having trouble concentrating. At school. At work.” He looked away, clearly not happy with himself. “I’ll do better eating. And sleeping.”

“You better.” Dean ran a hand over Cas’ ribs. “You’re too skinny.” His hand wandered down to Cas’ abdomen, running his finger along Cas’ scar. He kissed Cas’ neck. “I love you.”

Cas squeezed his hand back. “Love you,” he said sleepily. The thin ridge of Cas’ scar reminded him of all they had gone through. The night he had gotten stabbed. Falling in love. The night he kissed him on the fire escape. Knowing he never wanted to be without him. “We are gonna make this work.” He turned Cas, so he was looking at him. “We can do this.”

Cas nodded.

“You gotta promise me to take better care of yourself.” He ran his hand gently down Cas’ cheek. “I got a lot of plans for us, you know.”

Cas grinned faintly. “You do?”

“Yeah!” Dean grinned wider, giving him a hopeful look. “I want to open my own tattoo place. My buddy from Lincoln said he would help me get started. And you could have an accounting office next to it.”

“That’s quite the plan,” Cas grinned harder. “And where will we do this?”

“Anywhere we want! Where do you want to live?”

Cas looked up at the ceiling, thinking. “I was in this town in Nebraska one time, nice place. Not too big. Not too small. Nice people.” He looked at Dean.

“Fremont?” Dean laughed. “You like it there?”

Cas shrugged shyly. “I do have family there.”

Dean dropped his head onto Cas’ chest. His own chest felt tight, near to bursting. He lifted his head, clearing his stupidly choked-up throat. “You wanna live near my parents?”

Cas toyed with the sleeve of Dean’s t-shirt. “Even Gabe says he likes it there.”

“Huh,” Dean grinned. “I’m not sure Fremont could handle Gabe Novak.”

They both chuckled at that.

Dean crawled around, spooning Cas into him. “I want you to make me a promise.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it. A real promise.”

Cas took a deep breath. “What is it?”

“Gabe said you wake up screaming. You’re having nightmares.” He took Cas’ hand tight in his. “I want you to promise me that when you have a nightmare, and you wake up, you call me.”

“No,” Cas shook his head, turning to look at Dean better. “I’m not ruining your nights.”

Dean gave him a steady stare.

“Dean ... no.”

“Then I’m coming back.”

Cas sat up, looking down at him with a frown. “You can’t come back. Ellen needs you.”

“She’ll figure something out.”

Cas huffed. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“No,” Dean said patiently. He sat up, looking at the penguin he had bought. “I know I screwed up. I got all caught up in work. But that’s all it was, Cas. I can’t leave if I don’t know if you are okay or not.”

Cas looked somewhat trapped by that statement. Oh well. If he wasn’t going to communicate better, then Dean wasn’t leaving. “I’ll call you if I have one too.”

Cas looked sad and worried, but he nodded. “I promise I will call.”

“Not the next day. You call me when you have one.” Dean pinned him with his best threatening look.

“Alright. Okay. I’ll call you in the middle of the night. I’ll wake up the whole house and tell you my stupid dreams.”

“You won’t wake anyone up but me. And I want to be there. It means a lot to me, Cas.”

“Okay.”

Having sufficiently won that point, he grinned to add another. “All this working I’m doing does have one benefit. I’m making way more money. I have enough saved up for first months’ rent and a deposit. We can get our own place as soon as we want.”

“Really?” Cas asked, tearing up.

“Yeah. Cas ... this long-distance shit will be over in a few months. I got a life to live when we can get together to start it.”

Cas hugged him so tight. “I have some money saved too. Not a lot. But I’m trying.”

Dean pulled him back. “You better start spending some money on some food.”

Cas nodded. “I will. And you better start calling me.”

“Every single day,” Dean swore. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Cas hugged him again. 

They laid back down, Cas tucking his new penguin in his arms. “How exactly did my new friend earn the name Mr. Perkins?”

Dean sighed. “Well ... I was pretty nervous about how mad at me you were. I may or may not have needed some counseling on the way here.”

Cas chuckled.

“He’s a good listener,” Dean grinned, thinking back on how he spilled his guts to the penguin. Which, and he would never tell anyone this, was buckled into the front seat next to him. “He’s really got his shit together. Stand-up guy, ya know. Suit and all. I couldn’t just call him Pete or something. He was definitely a mister something.”

“You stopped at a Perkins, didn’t you?” Cas giggled.

“I did,” Dean hugged him tighter, loving that Cas knew him so damn well he could guess.

“Did he give you any advice?” Cas asked, chuckling again.

“He chewed me out pretty good. Told me an eight-hour drive was nothing to stop me from getting to you.”

Cas stroked the plump stuffed animal. “Male penguins walk over 120 miles to find their mate during mating season.”

“Huh. No wonder he told me I was a slacker.”

They both chuckled again. Dean’s heart felt so much fuller. So much lighter. 

 

====================================================

 

Sam followed Gabe into their bedroom. He was going to talk more about what had just happened out in the kitchen, but Gabe had his phone up to his ear already. He sat down, watching Gabe pace the bedroom.

“What the hell is going on with you and Cajun Spice from the tattoo parlor?”

Sam frowned. Gabe must be talking to Samandriel.

“Why did he drive to Fremont to get you?”

Gabe nodded. He sat on the foot of the bed. “You shoulda told me, Alfie. I just spent the last ten hours thinking Dean was cheating on my brother with that jerk.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Fine, okay, he’s a nice guy. So, are you two a thing?”

Gabe smirked. “You’re what now?”

He gave Sam an amused look. “They’re ‘courting’.” Back to the phone he half laughed. “I’m pretty sure courting is extinct, Alfie.”

Sam watched as Gabe deflated further. “Of course it’s okay. You do you, man. Not too sure about the courting thing. And I’ll have to take your word that Benny is a ‘gentleman’, but, yeah, it’s fine.”

He grinned, listening more. “That sounds very nice. You know there are other ways to get discounts on tattoos, right?” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “I know. I know. I was just kidding”. Gabe slipped into work talk.

Somewhat annoyed with the interruption, Sam decided a hot shower would do him some good. There was no way he was getting any more reading done. He was too worried about Dean and Cas. He was worried about Gabe. And now he was worrying about Dean and Gabe. Dating brothers was a bad idea. When one person’s feelings got hurt, they all felt it. Dean could be hot-tempered. And so could Gabe when it came to Cas. It was complicated and frustrating.

As he came out of the bathroom, still drying his hair, he found Gabe standing at the window in the bedroom. He did that when he was deep in thought.

He brushed his hair and added a light mousse to it. He got in bed, but sat up against the headboard. “Gabe, you okay?”

Gabe turned slightly, looking at him. “Yeah.”

Sam frowned a little. “Are you worried about Dean? Or Cas? They’ll forgive you for being a protective brother. Dean’s the same way.”

Gabe shook his head no, still looking totally distracted. “We have bigger problems than that.”

Sam sat forward. He really looked at Gabe. The shadows of their dim room were clouding his face. He looked really worried.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Sam. “Someone is trying to kill Ellen. And that same someone is attacking me. As of an hour ago, my financials are all locked down, and being reviewed by my boss and probably the friggin’ IRS.”

“What?” Sam scooted forward to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Gabe. “Who is doing this?”

Gabe looked down. “I can’t talk about it.”

Sam put a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “Does Ellen know? Are the police involved?”

He put a calming hand on Sam’s thigh. “They know. I was going to tell you, but all this shit with Dean hit at the same time. And ... I can’t even really tell you anything more about Ellen. Or me. I’m sorry Sam.” He turned to look at him. “Don’t worry. I’m handling it.”

“Is that why Ash is here?” Sam asked, unable to stop himself from grasping at straws.

Gabe sighed. “Yeah.” He gave Sam a tight grin, patting his leg. “I’ll be back later. I have to go meet someone about all this.”

“Gabe,” Sam clutched his arm. “Are you in danger?”

Gabe stood up. “No more than I have been since I met the Winchesters.” He gave Sam a small smile, kissing him on the forehead.

Sam sat there, dumbfounded, as Gabe grabbed his jacket, leaving.


	9. Jail Cells and Hotdogs With Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to shellz! She makes my crap sparkle and shine with all her editing!  
> Thanks for all the awesome comments guys! You make writing and sharing it so worth it all!!!

Chapter 9. Jail Cells and Hotdogs With Everything

 

 

Ellen put two beers on the counter of the bar. 

“Sure is good to see you in here again,” Mary grinned.

“Couldn’t have done it without you. And that incredible son of yours,” Ellen said.

Mary nodded with a proud grin. “He did turn out pretty good. I’m so proud of him.”

“You should be. Sam too.”

Mary nodded again. “Come join us when you need a break.” She headed back over to the booth she was in with John and Jody. 

It felt so good to be back where she belonged. Her bar. Her friends. Her family. She was only working two hours a day this week. But it felt like a lot more. She had argued her way back to work. The police stopped in frequently and continued to patrol her house.

The call from Gabe, and the police showing up at her door last week had come as a bit of a shock. But not totally. She knew Gabe was investigating the shooting a lot more than she had originally ever guessed they would. There was an investigation going on with the police as well. Gabe was operating in and out of the law with Ash. He hadn’t said anything. He didn’t need to. She just knew.

She was more worried for Jo, and her friends getting caught in whatever was happening. It was pretty plain to her who was involved here. She had taken Crowley for a lot of money. Ruined his cash-cow. 

But between Bobby, Gabe, Jody, and Ash, she felt aptly protected. More than anything, she was pissed that Crowley was still around. 

She insisted on paying Gabriel. The man’s financials were in lock-down. And he was in hot water at his fancy law firm for getting caught up in something as ‘arbitrary’ as a gunfight at a biker bar in Nebraska. Not that Gabe had told her that. Dean had admitted that his trip to Denver last week had been rather rough. She felt ten-ways of responsible for it. 

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Gabe yanked the door to Ink and Bone open. Air gusted in around his feet as the bells jingled and the heavy door pulled closed.

“Found you,” Gabe snapped.

Samandriel was sitting on a stool behind the counter, next to Benny. He knew the two were ‘courting’. Alfie gushed about it all the time. Apparently, Benny was an old-fashioned gentleman. Or some shit. Whatever, all he knew was his sweet little intern was cuddling up with the wolf that caused a big fight between him and Dean. Not that the misunderstanding was really Benny’s fault, but it was.

“Gabe? Did you need me?” Samandriel jumped up, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his slacks. “You didn’t call.”

Gabe leaned on the counter with a huff. “My phone isn’t working.”

“Oh,” Samandriel looked worried.

“Take it down to the mall. They can fix it, I’m sure,” Benny offered.

“They can’t fix this,” Gabe sighed. Hell, his ‘ace in the hole’ Ash couldn’t fix it. It was more bullshit from this fucking hacker fucking up every bit of his life.

“I’m gonna have to interrupt your,” Gabe waved his hand between the two, “mating ritual, or whatever. I need my intern.”

Samandriel blushed, looking away. Benny narrowed his eyes. “Do you even have a romantic bone in yo body, Gabriel? Or you jus’ snap yo fingers and,” he snapped his fingers, “aw, lookie there, I have a boyfriend,” he snapped again, “think I’ll move ‘im in with me.” He snapped again. “Bring me some family too.” Benny gave him an annoyed grin.

“Guys,” Samandriel interrupted gently.

“You really wanna fuck with me right now, Benny?” Gabe bit out, leaning on the counter. “You’re right.” He snapped loudly, making Samandriel jump and Benny blinked harder than usual. “I get shit done quick.”

“Gabe,” Samandriel frowned, reaching over the counter to put a hand on his shoulder. “Stop.”

Gabe jerked his eyes to Samandriel’s. Blue and innocent and pleading. Damnit. He hated when he pulled the wounded angel look. It was too much like Cassie’s. He sighed loudly, stepping back. “Sorry.”

Samandriel frowned expectantly at Benny, poking his elbow when he had not said anything back. Benny’s hard exterior quickly melted. “My apologies, Gabriel. Besides, if it weren’t for you, I neva woulda met Samandriel.” 

Their gushy grins were giving him a cavity. But he stowed his snide comments and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna have to ruin your date.”

Samandriel blushed again, looking down shyly. “We aren’t on a date. I just stopped by to share a cup of coffee with him.”

“The date isn’t until tonight,” Benny grinned at Samandriel sweetly.

Samandriel nodded. “I’ll see you around seven.”

“Yes, you will, mon chou.”

Samandriel went out the door with a skip in his step and a grin on his face. 

Gabe gave Benny a smirk. “You going on a date, huh?”

Benny grinned with a nod. “Meetin’ the parents when I pick him up. Taking him to a nice restaurant and then fo some mini golf.”

“Wow,” Gabe broke out into a wide, smart-ass grin. “How 1990’s of you!”

Benny laughed. “Please make sure he’s off tonight. I have it all planned out.”

“Flowers and everything,” Gabe smirked.

“O’ course!” Benny nodded with a frown. “Don’t tell me you neva bought your beau some flowers to show them how much you care.”

“I’ve bought my boo some deodorant because he said he was out. That count?”

Benny shook his head with a laugh. “I know betta. Sam has told me how you spoil him.”

Gabe nodded, knowing it was true. He spoiled Sam when he could. But the thought of Benny going to so much trouble to arrange this date night, made him wish he and Sam had maybe done things a little differently. Maybe if they had spent a little time getting to know each other, Sam’s parents would have gotten a better first impression. But there was no denying their chemistry. The only gentlemanly thing he had done that night was wait for Sam to make the first move. Since he was younger, it seemed only right. They had been in his hotel room reviewing Crowley’s shitty contract a total of an hour before Sam had taken the first step, kissing him. But unlike the courting Benny and Alfie were entering into, he and Sam had just fucked like wild dogs all night. God, it was a good night. A grin sprung onto his face. It was sweet, what Benny and Alfie were doing. And it was a good reminder to do something romantic for his Samelot. But he wouldn’t take back one flirtatious look, or one X rated moment of that first night together.

“To each, their own, Benny.” He stepped back up to the counter, knowing Samandriel was waiting outside in all that wind. “It’s great you are meeting the folks. But if you step outta bounds on Alfie? It won’t be sweet ole’ Jerry and Maggie you’ll be worrying about. It’ll be me.”

Benny swallowed, nodding. “I see.”

Gabe winked at him, leaving. Benny wasn’t all bad. And Dean swore up and down he was a good guy. He better be right. Samandriel deserved someone fantastic in his life. He clapped a hand on Samandriel’s shoulder, putting an arm around him as they walked to the car. “I think your boyfriend is worried I’m gonna keep you out too late.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Samandriel gasped, scandalized by the remark. “And I wish you were nicer to him.”

“You want me to be nicer to everyone,” Gabe laughed, rolling his eyes and getting into his car. 

“True.”

“I think I’m a very nice guy!” Gabe shrugged, smirking only slightly.

“You are. And the fact that my internship ended two months ago, and I’m still here, should attest to that.”

Gabe laughed. “Very true. Now, let’s go buy me a crap burner phone and get to work on the cattle farmer case. We need to go to the courthouse and get the deed on that ranch and his neighbor’s ranch.”

“I have the wills. So far everything our client said has checked out with what is in them.”

Gabe nodded, pulling into traffic. Alfie, per usual, was on the ball. 

“Gabe?”

He looked over at him, stopping at a red light. “What?”

“My phone isn’t working. It has a message about my - ”

Gabe took the phone. The same black screen with the same bullshit message popped up that his had yesterday. “Son of a bitch.”

“Have I been hacked?” Samandriel asked, wide-eyed.

Gabe handed the phone back. “Looks like it, kid.” He sighed, drumming his fingers on his steering wheel. “This fucking hacker is gonna lose all his fingers and his tongue if I catch him.”

“I did everything your associate told me to do with my bank accounts yesterday. I hope it was enough.”

“I hope so too, Alfie. Damnit!” He punched his steering wheel. “I’m sorry you’re getting pulled into this.”

Samandriel shrugged. “I know you’ll fix it. You always do.”

Gabe gave him an incredulous look. “I don’t know how exactly you keep score, Alfie, but any way I look at it, I have done nothing but fuck up everyone’s life since I got Cas out of Nebraska.”

Samandriel frowned. “How can you say that? You saved your brother. You saved the Roadhouse. You were there when things got worse. You met Sam. I met Benny.” He shook his head. “You always save the day, Gabriel.”

Gabe sighed, moving with traffic again. Yes, he had saved the Roadhouse. But by doing so, he had made a greedy man turn into a demon, terrorizing everyone he knew and cared about. “I gotta shut this hacker down. That’s all there is to it.”

“See?” Samandriel patted his arm. “That’s what I’m talking about. No one keeps Gabriel Novak down. No one.”

Gabe huffed a short laugh. “You got that right, Alfie. And I’m gonna teach this fucking hacker a thing or two about messing with my people.”

Samandriel grinned. “Am...am I one of your people?”

Gabe gave him a wounded look. “Abso-fuckin-lutely! Now, give me a Jolly Rancher. We got shit to do. Make it a green one. I’m feelin’ bitter and jaded.”

Samandriel grinned, opening the glove compartment and pulled out a bag of Jolly Ranchers. He handed Gabe a green one. Gabe popped it into his mouth, shifted into third, pulled out around the slow-poke in front of him and gunned it. “Let’s get some shit done.”

 

******************

 

**** Cas pulled on the metal handcuffs around his wrists. He was naked and there was at least two inches of water covering the floor of his jail cell. He stepped up to the bars anyway, wading through the cold water. He pressed his head against the grimy bars of the cell, looking down the wide corridor.

Michael’s face popped up in front of him, making Cas stagger back a step and gasp.

“Looking for me? I’ve been looking for you. And now I have you.”

Cas tried to talk, but nothing would come out.

“Look! I found him!” Michael yelled.

Cas watched with growing horror as John Winchester came to stand next to him. “There’s the bastard that ruined my son.”

Cas shook his head no, finally managing to yell the word. “NO!”

Something slimy slid over his bare foot in the water. He looked down, seeing the water writhing with thin snakes. He jumped onto his filthy bed. “No!”

“Let’s drag him out here in front of everyone and show the world how filthy he is,” John sneered, grabbing him by the arms, suddenly inside his cell.

“No! Please!” Cas screamed, fighting them. He kicked and struggled against John and Michael, getting nowhere but drug out of the cell. *****

 

Cas sat up mid yell, pulling his covers off, looking for snakes. He was in his bed. Alone. No one was chasing him. No one was grabbing him.

He flopped back onto his clean, dry bed, covering his forehead with his hand and trying to calm his breathing. He blew out through one last sob, gaining control of his thoughts again. He was okay. He was home.

He rolled over, pulling Mr. Perkins into his chest. He looked at the clock. 1:18am. He sighed with exhaustion. He didn’t want to call Dean. But he had made a promise. He turned back over, getting his phone off his nightstand, calling Dean.

“Hello?” Dean answered quickly.

“Did I wake you?” Cas asked, clearing his throat after the break in his voice.

“No. I just left work. Are you okay? Bad dream?”

“Yeah.” He was having less nightmares. Sleeping more. Eating better. All the things Sam, Dean, and Gabe had gotten on him about.

“Your voice is shaking,” Dean said quietly. “It’s okay. I wish I was there to hold you.”

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

“I know. But I would kiss you and make things all better.”

He could hear the little grin in Dean’s voice, making him grin. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“I know you would,” Dean chuckled. “What was this one about? Being in jail or running?”

Cas sighed. “Jail.”

“Michael?”

“Yes. And...”

“Well, I know it wasn’t me. ‘Cause if it were me, we’d be having hot jail sex.”

Cas grinned again, feeling the fear and grit of the dream ebb away. “That would have been much more enjoyable than seeing your dad so angry with me.”

Dean sighed. “My dad thinks you are awesome.”

Cas couldn’t answer to that. He couldn’t help what he dreamt. At least Dean had not been with Michael and John this time. He shuddered at the memories.

“Cas?”

“Yeah.”

“You fallin’ asleep?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He could hear the car shut off and Dean’s keys jingle as he pulled them out of the ignition. “I have an idea. I’m gonna play you some music.” He heard the keys jingle again and a tape being put in.

“I’m gonna let you go,” Cas grinned. “I’m just going to fall asleep.”

“You sure?” Dean yawned.

“Yes,” Cas grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Just remember. Jail sex.”

Cas laughed, ending the call. He fell asleep, holding his phone, only to wake two hours later to the same dream. Only he must have been louder this time.

Sam was standing over him, shaking his shoulder gently. “Come on, Cas. Wake up.”

Cas sighed heavily, staring bewildered at Sam. “I was dreaming!” He reeled his horrible images back in of Michael and John. 

“I know,” Sam yawned.

“I’m - “Cas had to take a deep breath to stifle the sob that threatened to escape him. “Sorry I woke you.”

“I was up. Gabe kept kicking me. He’s not sleeping well either.” 

Cas rolled onto his back, wiping tears from his face and sweat from his brow. “Damnit,” he muttered.

Sam turned, looking at the doorway. 

“Am I missing a party?” Gabe grinned tiredly.

“Yeah.” Sam picked Cas’ phone up, dialing Dean’s number.

“Don’t wake him again,” Cas moaned, still shaking slightly with the feel of the flooded cell.

“Hey,” Sam said into the phone. “Everything’s alright. Cas just had another nightmare. Yeah. Yeah.” Sam handed him the phone as Gabe came into the room, crawling in bed with Cas.

Cas sighed into the phone. “Sorry to wake you. Again.”

“Baby,” Dean said in a sleepy, worried voice. “I’m gonna come visit again soon.”

“This isn’t your fault, Dean. I just...ugh.”

“I think you need some snuggle time with me. You never have nightmares when I’m there.”

Cas turned onto his side as Gabe shoved his way into the single bed.

“It seems Gabe is trying to help with that.” He huffed a little laugh as Gabe snuggled in against him.

Gabe took the phone from him. “Hey Dean-O. I got this.” He laughed at something Dean was saying. “Yeah.” He tipped the phone away from his mouth. “Come on, Sam.”

Sam chuckled.

“No, no!” Cas laughed as Sam lumbered onto the bed. “Uhhh...”

Sam planted himself between their legs, Gabe putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Night, Dean.” Gabe handed the phone back to a squished Cas.

“Hello?” Cas chuckled.

“Are you in bed with my brother?” Dean laughed.

“I am. And mine.”

Dean laughed again. The sound made Cas grin.

“Good luck with all that. He’s a snuggler, I’ll warn ya now.”

Cas patted Sam’s head of messy hair. “I guess I’m going back to sleep.”

“Goodnight. I love you all.”

Cas grinned. “We love you too.”

 

Cas woke the next morning with a grin. Sam’s head was on his hip, with his long arms around him and Gabe. Gabe was tucked up into a small curl, snoring softly.

Cas felt around, finding his phone. He went to his camera, holding the phone up at an angle to capture the three of them. He stifled a laugh at the picture. He sent it to Dean with a laughing face.

He knew Gabe had court today, so he gently shook his shoulder.

“Mmm,” he groaned, batting Cas’ hand away.

“Gabe.” He mussed his hair, getting a few more flaps from his brother.

Gabe must have woken up enough to realize where he was. He turned slightly, looking back at Cas with slight confusion.

Cas waved.

Gabe grinned and glanced down at Sam, still sound asleep. Gabe turned a little more, looking at Cas again. “Next time, we do this in my bed.”

Cas shook his head, pressing it back into his pillow. “Sorry.”

“I slept like a baby once I got here. Guess we both have a lot on our minds.”

Sam turned, squeezing them both around the legs. 

Gabe looked at his watch. “Shit. I got court in two hours. And I gotta go to the office.” He sat up, dislodging his legs from Sam’s grip, making him groan and turn. He leaned forward, kissing Sam’s cheek.

“Sambo.”

“Mmm.”

“I’m gettin’ up.”

“Kay. Love you.”

Gabe grinned, kissing his cheek again. Gabe got up, nudging Sam and patting the pillow. “Might as well stretch out.”

Sam groaned, climbing up to the pillow, stretching his legs out.

Cas arched an eyebrow at Gabe.

“Ha!” Gabe laughed, heading out of the room. “He’s a bed hog, Cassie.”

Cas blew a breath out. For as stressed as he could get, as frustrated as they all had been, there was no denying he loved them. He had slept the rest of the night, thanks to these two.

His phone dinged. He looked at the text from Dean.

Dean- I’m so jealous! Tell Sam he stinks like sulfur.

Cas’ brow furrowed. “Sam... you stink like sulfur.”

Sam started laughing. “Tell Dean to shut up.”

 

Cas- Sam says shut up. I miss you. I’ll call you tonight after work.

Dean- love you!

Cas- love you more!

 

Cas put his phone on his chest. “Why would you smell like sulfur?”

Sam groaned, turning toward Cas. “I used to sneak into Dean’s room. He had cool stuff in there. He knew every time. Like, without fail...he knew. He used to say he smelled sulfur and that’s how he knew. Said I smelled like a demon.”

Cas shook his head. “He sure was obsessed with monsters.”

“It was easier than explaining to us what really happened to Aunt Karen.” He shrugged. “Dean always had a good imagination.” Sam laughed, turning to his back. “Did you know I won our school’s Halloween costume contest every year for five years in a row?”

“No,” Cas grinned.

“Dean made them.”

Cas pulled his knees up, putting a hand behind his head. “I bet they were awesome.”

Silence stretched out as the two laid there. They listened as Gabe sung in the shower. Cas was so thankful he had the pair of them. The fact that they had stayed the rest of the night with him, warmed his heart. The memory of the dreams wormed their way in. The trapped feeling of being behind bars. Knowing there were people out there that hated him for who he was. His own mother. “Did you know I was in jail?”

Sam’s jaw dropped as he turned to look at him. “Uh...I heard. But...why? How long? What happened?”

Cas explained the whole sordid tale of hitchhiking and getting pulled over. How he had been in jail for three months for drug charges. How scared and alone he had been at that time.

“All I wanted was to get here.”

“But that’s when you met us,” Sam grinned. “Was it bad? Jail?”

Cas blew a breath out. “Yes. I hated it. It was like being in school. Only all bullies. Not too many nice guys.”

“God,” Sam shook his head. “I’m so sorry that happened, Cas. Is...is that what you’re dreaming about?”

Cas frowned. “Some. And Michael. My mother sometimes. Your dad.”

“My dad?” Sam sat up, looking down at him with surprise.

Cas shrugged. “I dream he hates me for ruining Dean.”

Sam shook his head. “My dad likes you a lot.”

They exchanged a look. “I get it,” Sam cut him off before he could argue. “It’s the whole parent thing. But my dad really likes you. And you couldn’t have a better guy in your corner than a Winchester.”

Cas grinned. 

“Does Dean know you’re dreaming about jail?”

Cas huffed a laugh. “He keeps telling me to change it to prison sex.”

Sam laughed hard. “He’s such an idiot sometimes!”

Cas laughed too, sitting up. He got out of bed. “He helps any way he can. And that’s all that matters.”

Sam got up, leaving the room. “It’s pretty annoying sometimes, isn’t it?”

“What’s that?” Cas asked, following him to the kitchen where he started making coffee.

“How he says or does the dumbest thing and...” he shrugged with a grin, “it fixes everything.”

Cas nodded. This was true. His fiancé had a knack for fixing everything.

 

***************************

 

Gabe straightened the knot on his tie. He stood, buttoning his jacket as he approached the jury for his closing argument. He listed the key points to his argument, laid out the evidence, made eye contact with all of them, specifically jurors 2, 3, and 5, and clenched it with the resounding truth. 

He took his seat with a perceptive head nod from Samandriel.

They recessed to allow the jury to deliberate. Gabe and Samandriel headed out of the courthouse to one of the nearby food trucks.

“Zachariah at 3:00,” Samandriel said under his breath.

Gabe steeled himself. Zachariah had been on his ass for weeks now. Between the stress of keeping tabs on Ash (NOT an easy fucking job), dealing with his tied-up bank account, the stress of being under constant scrutiny from the firm, and the added bonus of the demonic firm down the road, he was bordering on losing his shit. And that was just him. He had a host of other nightmares that rooted in Nebraska.

His saving grace was also all those roots in Nebraska. And Cas. 

“Gabriel!” Zachariah clapped him on the shoulder with a wide grin and cold eyes. “Seems to be going well in there!”

“Yes, it is,” he grinned, taking his hotdog, stepping over to put every topping available on it.

“Let’s walk, shall we?” Zachariah said.

Gabe flicked his eyes from Samandriel to the courthouse, sending him with one quick look out of the line of fire of Zachariah. He began walking slowly, taking a huge bite of his lunch.

“I was looking over your expenses for March. You don’t have anything billed for Nebraska.”

Gabe swallowed, pulling a bit of onion out of a tooth with his tongue. “Last time I put expenses for Nebraska, you bitched.” Gabe stopped in his tracks, looking at Zachariah full-on. “You said it was arbitrary. That you didn’t want anything to do with a biker bar. So I’m doing it on my own.”

Zachariah’s eyes flashed. “I knew you were going to be difficult to manage,” he sneered. “You can’t just take on cases without our approval. So, I assume this means you are still working the case there.”

Gabe shoved another bite of hotdog into his mouth, much to Zachariah’s annoyance. He chewed, deciding what to say next.

“Are your finances squared away yet?” Zachariah demanded. 

Gabe found it slightly amusing how he developed a crazed look the more fired up he got.

He swallowed, licking ketchup off the corner of his mouth. “I’m still on the case. And yes, my finances are still fucked up.”

Zachariah huffed an unamused laugh. “Huh. See? Bad business. This isn’t the sort of clientele we want at Adler Attorneys at Law. I have to say, you would do well to try to fit in better.”

Gabe took another huge bite.

“I’ll tell you what you’re going to do, Gabriel. You’re going to see if you can manage to win this suit. Then you’re going to buckle down on the approved cases on your docket. You’re going to cut ties with this Nebraska mess.”

Gabe took his last bite of hotdog.

“Then, you’re going to fall in line. Just because you came in as the star of your class and won in court against Knight Law Offices once - ”

“Twice.” He shrugged his shoulders, giving Zachariah a carefree grin. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do.”

His statement startled Zachariah into shocked surprise.

“I’m gonna go in here and listen to our client win this case. Because I win 90% of my cases. Including the sloppiest shit you’ve served me that no one else wants. Then, I’m quitting. You can take your ‘line’ and shove it right up your ass.”

Zachariah looked totally shocked, making Gabe grin and relax all the more.

“Then I’m going to handle that mess in Nebraska. Because that’s what a good lawyer does.” He turned to walk away but stopped short. Samandriel was standing right there listening, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Samandriel’s blue eyes moved from Gabe to Zachariah. “I’ll be going with him.”

Gabe turned back to Zachariah. “AND I’m taking the best paralegal you have.”

Zachariah’s jaw snapped shut. “You’re going to ruin your career over a bar in Nebraska?”

“It’s not just a bar,” Gabe sighed. “And I won’t be ruining anything. It’s a total upgrade.”

“Don’t even THINK about joining one of our competitors.”

“There’s no non-competition clause in our contract, Adler. And besides that. I will be your new competition. So... see you in court.” He turned, walking back toward the courthouse. He knew he was sporting a smug air of confidence. But inside, he wanted the whirling his stomach was doing, to stop. He had just jumped off a cliff and couldn’t climb back up.

He was out.

He had quit.

Shit.

 

Back in the courtroom, the jury came back, finding his client innocent of all charges. He shook the man’s hand and marched out of the courtroom a winner. He smirked at Zachariah as he passed him in the hall. Samandriel stayed on his heels the whole time.

He got into his car and exhaled. What the fuck had he just done?

Samandriel got in the passenger seat. “I think we should go to the office immediately and clear out our things.”

Gabe nodded woodenly. “Right.” He drove back to the office mechanically. 

In his office, he shoved all his personal things into a box. He put everything to do with the Roadhouse on a jump drive. Then, he wiped his laptop.

He left all his open cases neatly piled on the desk. He turned to look out the window of his office, admiring the view of the mountains. He had thought he hit it big when he landed this job. It had done nothing but disappoint him since. He did admit that he learned a lot in his short time with the affluent firm. Most of which was what he did not want to do. Much like his childhood, he turned from the window knowing what he did not want for himself. He did not want high risk clients that teetered on guilty. He did not want to be anything like Zachariah. He did not want to be anything like the Knight firm either. He wanted to be that guy that took down Crowley. That guy that helped the little business avoid a big bad wolf. Maybe he had opened a can of worms taking on Crowley. But it was worth it. Because the people were worth it. That’s what he wanted.

Samandriel came to his doorway, loaded box in his hands. Gabe sighed at the sight of him waiting there. “You don’t have to do this, Samandriel.”

Samandriel looked down at his box. “There is no one I would rather work for than you.”

Gabe shook his head. “I don’t know whether to love you for your loyalty or smack you for your stupidity.”

Samandriel only smiled.

“Following me out this door could mean a rough road, kid. I ain’t gonna lie. I might have some grand ideas of what we could do, but the truth is, I have more enemies than friends and can’t get my hands on ten fucking dollars.”

Samandriel tipped his chin up. “I’ve learned all I care to learn from this place. I was only staying for you. If you go, I go.”

Gabe tossed his work ID onto his desk and took his box. “So,” they headed out of the office and down the stairs, “what now?”

“Now we can focus on Nebraska,” Samandriel said confidently.

They waved at the security man at the desk, leaving the pristine office building behind. “Think your parents will let me move in with them?”

Samandriel laughed. “Our couch is yours, if ever you need it.”

 

*********************

 

Castiel blinked in shock. He surely wore the same face Sam did. His brain had staggered to a halt. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay...well...”

“What’s the plan?” Gabe supplied, unwrapping a candy bar. “No fucking clue.”

Cas furrowed his brow in thought. “So, you won in court today?”

“Yep,” Gabe grinned.

“And Zachariah stopped you to talk,” Cas went on.

“He stopped me to talk shit to me, like he always does.” Gabe took a bite of the candy bar with a frown. “It doesn’t matter what I do, he always has something shitty to say. And the Roadhouse case has been a problem since I took it. And he’s right, the case IS a problem. But it’s the kind of problem I want. They don’t.” He held his hands up. “I’ll get another job.”

Sam frowned. Cas knew what he was thinking. Another job in Denver was going to be tough. Maybe. What was certain, was the bills that were going to come due. 

“I graduate in two weeks, Gabe,” Cas said, trying to shine some light on the problem. “Sam finishes his semester. So, we go to Fremont. All of us.”

“And move in with the Winchesters?” Gabe balked, tossing his candy bar down in disgust. “They barely like me now! I show up jobless and homeless and they’re gonna hate me!”

“They don’t hate you,” Cas and Sam said.

“Well, they will now.” Gabe slumped back. He turned to Sam with a worried look. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I know it was rash...but I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Sam grinned, leaning forward to take his hand. “If it was the right thing to do, then I completely support you, Gabe. We’ll figure out what to do.”

Gabe dropped his head back. “God. I had it made. Good paying job and I blew it.”

“Well, you held yourself together longer than I did,” Cas grinned. “If I could have held out, I wouldn’t have any student loans.”

“Huh,” Sam grinned. “I tossed an Ivy League school for a state school.”

Gabe brought his chin back down, blowing a breath through flapping lips. “We suck.”

Cas grinned, starting to chuckle.

Sam covered his mouth but started to laugh too. “We’re so fucked.”

Gabe started laughing too. “What the fuck is wrong with us?”

When the laughter died, they all sat quietly in thought.

“Rent will be way cheaper in Fremont,” Sam shrugged. “We can spend the summer there, working on the case and getting a plan together.”

Gabe nodded. “Never fear, Samalama. I might fuck up big, but I win big too.” He picked up his candy bar, taking a bite. “I’ll have us a place here again before school starts.”

Sam grinned, kissing Gabe’s hand. “There’s much cheaper places than this apartment in Denver.”

“And Dean and I will be on our own.” He gave his brother an encouraging smile. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

*****************

 

Cas printed out the receipt for lottery tickets, handing it to his customer. “Good luck,” he grinned. Work was pretty slow tonight. He went to the bank of coffee pots, wiping off the catch trays. Working at the convenience store was easy for the most part. Still, he was glad he was almost done with it. He graduated in one week. He had taken his last final yesterday. He and Sam had celebrated with Gabe and few other friends from campus. Today just felt like a long wait until he could leave Colorado behind.

A commotion in the parking lot drew his eyes to the front of the store. Three men were standing off to the side of the entrance, arguing. Two were shouting at one man, who seemed to be nodding along until he started talking back.

Cas wiped his hands on a towel, heading for the door. As he stepped outside, he was surprised to see that the one man being yelled at was Ash. Cas being used to how Ash operated, barely acknowledged him.

“Is there a problem?” Castiel said sharply.

The two men stepped back from Ash. “This piece of shit just hit my car with his stupid junker!” One of the men yelled.

Cas glanced at the minor dent in the man’s bumper and a little silver Honda that must be Ash’s. It too had a dent in the bumper. He looked back at the men, unmoved. “Did you call the police?”

“I should!” The angry man snapped, glaring at Ash again. 

Cas watched as the two men exchanged a look. It was fairly obvious to him that they weren’t going to call the police. They probably didn’t have insurance. Otherwise, this would not have been an issue.

Cas pulled his cellphone out. “I’ll call them for you.”

“Just forget it,” the other guy said. He glared at Ash too. “Better watch your back, dumbass.”

Ash smirked but wisely said nothing to spur them on further.

They watched as the two men went back to their car and drove away. Cas turned to Ash with a raised eyebrow. “I assume that was intentional.”

Ash grinned. “Got what I needed. If they are who I think they are, they’ll lead us to the hacker that’s puttin’ a major kink my operations.”

“Did they know who you were?” Cas asked, knowing how outside the law Ash tended to operate.

“Nah. If I’m right, those idiots run errands for the hacker. They don’t know shit. Totally operating in the dark. If I’m wrong, then I totally dented that stolen car for no good reason.”

Cas gave him a startled look. “Stolen?”

“Dude. I just needed to borrow it. Didn’t think I’d be denting it though.”

Cas studied the car. “Did you wipe it?”

“It’s clean as a whistle,” Ash nodded.

Cas nodded back. “Just leave it here. I’ll report it later.”

“Security cameras,” Ash tilted his head toward the store’s cameras.

“They’re not recording. The boss always forgets to turn them on.”

Ash pumped his fist, rocking back on his heels. “Sweet! You sure you don’t mind?”

Cas shrugged with a grin. “It’s the least I can do. And whoever is missing a car will get it back. But, you should probably head out.”

Ash saluted Cas, hefting his backpack higher on his shoulder. “See ya on the flip side!”

Cas grinned as Ash took off at a quick walk around the side of the building. He wondered where Ash spent his days. For deniability purposes, he was glad he didn’t know.

He went back inside, finishing his cleaning. He would wait a few hours before calling the police. He would just report it as abandoned. It did make him wonder what the hell Gabe was dealing with. Ash looked tired. Not just stoned, but actually tired.


	10. Laptops and Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is a day late! It has been a busy week.  
> One more chapter after this one!

Chapter 10. Laptops and Fries

 

Ellen grinned. This was one of the best parts of her job. The best part of running a small business. She gathered her envelopes up and walked out to the kitchen slowly.

It was clean-up time in the kitchen. Claire and Meg were counting their tips at the prep table. Jo was stocking the refrigerator. Garth was cleaning the grill, whistling as he scrubbed. Kevin was wiping down counters. Every crew was different. And she liked this crew.

“Payday guys!” She called. Everyone came toward her with a grin. She paid slightly better than most restaurants in the area, and she was proud of that fact.

“Thanks boss!” Garth grinned, taking his envelope.

Claire gave her a half smile, along with Meg.

“Thank you, Ellen,” Kevin grinned.

“Thanks, Mom!” Jo gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ellen swatted her behind with a grin. 

She took Rufus’ and Bobby’s out to the bar.

“Thank you, boss lady,” Rufus grinned, tucking his into his shirt.

“You’re welcome.” She slid Bobby’s across the bar to him with a wink.

He shook his head. “This just don’t feel right.”

Ellen shrugged with a smirk. “If you work here, you get paid. That’s generally how working works, Singer.”

Bobby huffed.

She leaned onto the bar, an inch from Bobby’s face. “Just because we go to bed together every night doesn’t mean you don’t get paid for the work you do.”

Bobby flushed, looking down. “Alright, alright.” He took his pay and Ellen leaned back triumphantly.

She looked up to see Jody come in the front door. She was in uniform, so this was one of her check-ins.

“Hey! How are things going?” She asked, glancing around.

“Good,” Ellen sighed. “Jody, the police visits have got to stop. Nothin’s goin’ on. I think Gabriel was off track on having me watched. No one is coming near me. Especially here.”

Jody nodded, looking unmoved. “Could be. But I’ll take a soda to go, since I’m here.”

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Gabe laid awake half the night. He wasn’t having nightmares. No. His head would not shut off long enough to let him fall asleep to have one. He was still glad he had quit. But, unlike before, his hasty decisions affected other people besides himself. He had toed the line through his entire childhood. Yes, he might have been a prankster, but he kept his proclivities to himself.

His years of freedom were too sweet though. He absolutely could not toe a line again. He was being himself. And no shyster law firm was going to mold him into something he did not want to be.

Thankfully, everyone was supporting him. Even Alfie. But all that support came with a bit of a weight. He felt entirely responsible for Sam. And he still felt slightly responsible for Cas and Dean. They would be on their own in a matter of days, but still. He felt responsible as hell for Alfie. And the mess in Nebraska just made him outright nauseous. 

Jody had opened an investigation. She was still keeping an eye on Ellen. So far, so good. Right now, the attacks seemed quite focused on himself. And that was fine. Except that now it wasn’t just him affected. And so the thoughts circled and swam. 

Dean had arrived the night before. So, at least his brother was happy. They had started packing and making arrangements to move later this week.

His circling worries halted when his cell phone buzzed. His head popped up and he lurched over to grab his phone.

“Hello?”

“I got your hacker,” Ash whispered. “Meet me downstairs.”

“Holy shit!” Gabe sat up, listening. The line was dead, and he frowned at the phone. “So fucking cryptic!”

Sam turned over, swiping hair out of his eyes. “Whatwasat?”

“It was Ash! He has my hacker!” Gabe leapt out of bed, Sam sitting up quickly.

“Where?”

“I don’t know!” Gabe was jumping into a pair of jeans. “He’s downstairs!”

Sam was up on his feet now, pulling jeans on as well. “Gabe, wait!”

Gabe ran to his dresser pulling out a shirt. Sam had run out of the room. He could hear voices from the other bedroom as he pulled his sneakers on, not bothering to tie them.

He grabbed his jacket and halted short at a firm grip on his arm.

“Whoa!”

He turned, pulling his arm. “Dean! Let go! He’s downstairs!”

Dean was mostly dressed and impressively calm. “Okay. I get you’re ready to tear this guy apart, I am too. But don’t go runnin’ out of here half-cocked.”

Gabe shrugged, giving him a wildly impatient look. “I don’t even have a gun!”

Dean frowned. “It’s a figure of speech! Never mind. Just, wait a damn minute. Chill.”

Gabe took a breath and stopped pulling.

Cas came out of the bedroom, always moving the slowest. He was pulling a hoodie on and shoving his feet into his shoes.

“You guys can’t come. Ash might freak.”

Dean pursed his lips, pulling his phone out. He called Ash. “Dude. Full troops okay?” Dean nodded. “Three minutes.” He hung up the phone. “We have three minutes. Calm down.”

Gabe blinked at him, letting his shoulders droop. “Did you all take military classes when I wasn’t around?”

“Our dad was a marine,” Sam said, fully dressed and dumping his backpack of books. “He used to think it was fun to see how quick we could get ready in the middle of the night.”

Gabe frowned, exchanging a raised eyebrow with Cas. “No wonder you thought he was Santa Demon.”

He watched as Dean and Sam became completely prepared for a small battle in a minute. Cas yawned, pulling his coat on. Gabe pulled his own on and took the time to tie his shoes.

“Ready?” Dean asked the group. “Got phones?”

They all nodded, following him out the door and down to the parking garage. A van door opened, and Ash tipped his head for them to come inside. 

Gabe took shotgun while Sam and Dean took the next seat back, Cas flopping onto the furthest seat.

Ash was pulling away as Dean slid the door shut.

“Followed those two idiots the hacker has shopping for him. I got the location pinpointed but couldn’t do it alone.” Ash was wound up and talking fast. “Found the signal at an arcade downtown. Perfect cover man, high WiFi coverage, couldn’t track the -”

“Ash!” Gabe cut him off. “Are you sure you have them?”

“Yep,” he said with a pop, rocking in his seat as he took a corner sharply.

“Dude,” Dean grinned. “I’ve never seen you this fired up!”

“This hacker is amazing! Like,” he glanced back at all of them, “like, fucking ‘Night Land’ shit.”

Gabe, Dean, and Sam all looked lost.

“See! You don’t even know who I’m talking about,” Ash rolled his eyes. “They are fucking genius. They got MY shit. I’m fuckin’ stoked to get to them.”

“You got a crush or a vendetta?” Dean asked.

“YES!” Ash nodded, wild-eyed.

“How do you know he’ll be there now?” Sam asked.

“This hacker is holed up. That’s how I finally found them. See, they aren’t all as socially adept as me. Hackers can be weird people.”

Gabe gave Sam an incredulous look. If Ash was adept at being around people, this hacker was going to be a total nut-job.

“So, the arcade has two access points, three, if you count the ceiling,” Ash went on. “Dean, you take the back, I’ll take the front, Sam and Gabe, you come with me.”

“Where am I going?” Cas asked.

“Uh...” Ash winced slightly, “how do you feel about small spaces?”

“Should we be calling the cops?” Gabe asked, not liking the sound of that.

“Cops!” Ash shook his head. “No, no, no, dude. We are way beyond that.”

Gabe sat back, watching as Ash turned his headlights out and pulled into a strip mall parking lot. Ash turned to all of them. “If this goes bad, head for home. If you catch them, whatever you do, don’t let them get ahold of your phone or anything with WiFi.”

“What exactly are we going to do to this hacker?” Gabe asked, not sure if he liked where this was going.

Ash swung back to him. “Make them fix our shit!”

“Okay,” Gabe nodded. “Just checking.”

After a brief planning session, they walked two blocks to another set of stores down the road. Gabe wanted to curse his small size. HE was now stuck with the ‘small spaces’ gig. 

Sam helped him break into the store next door and helped lift him up into the ceiling. And so, here he was, delicately crawling along a support beam, praying the hacker didn’t think as crazily as Ash did.

That should have been his first clue.

He crawled to the general area Ash had directed him to. He was surprised to see how big the arcade was from this vantage point. All he could see was support beams above the drop ceiling, wires running like spider webs, and the sprinkler system. He got to where he needed to be and texted Sam and Cas (who were taking the front door) and Dean and Ash (who were taking the back door).

A few seconds later, he heard some noise below him. It was the front door. Seconds later, a ceiling tile lifted.

“Son of a bitch!” Gabe whispered hoarsely. Of course! They had to be a freaking nut like Ash and go for the damn ceiling! 

For the first time, it dawned on him that he didn’t exactly know what the hell he was supposed to do with this hacker when they came at him. To his horror, the hacker hopped up into the ceiling quickly. And it was a girl! What the hell was he going to do now?! He couldn’t hit her!

“Holy shit!” She squeaked, seeing him. She froze.

All Gabe could do was stare at her. What else was he going to do? He didn’t have a weapon and he sure as shit was not hitting her.

“Uhhh...” she read the situation quickly, realizing how frozen he was, and she began to skirt around him.

“Stop!” Gabe yelled. She winced slightly but kept on crawling.

He looked around, not knowing what the hell else to do. Because the other thing he was NOT doing, was not letting her get away.

“Oh, this is gonna suck,” he whined, lunging to the side and punching the thin framework of the drop ceiling.

“NO!” He heard her squeal as the ceiling section they were in collapsed and they both dropped with a loud clatter to the arcade below.

Gabe rolled off the top of a video game machine, hitting the floor with a thud that took his breath away. She scrambled to her feet, starting to run, but stopped when Dean and Ash cut her off.

She turned to run the other way, but stopped, seeing Cas and Sam at the opposite end of the aisle of machines.

Gabe got up to his elbows glaring at her. “Really? You had to go in the ceiling?”

Her thin, pale face turned from one person to the next. Her hands dropped to her sides as she realized she had no way out. “Please...please don’t hurt me. I had to do it. Crowley has my mom.”

Gabe coughed, getting to his feet. Ash looked star-struck. Sam, Dean, and Cas hesitated.

“Don’t listen to her!” Gabe coughed. “She’s probably lying!”

Dean’s chin dropped as he stared her down. “Save it, Red. You’re goin’ on a little trip.”

She cowered away from all of them but did not fight Dean or Sam as they each took an arm, taking her out the back door.

“I’ll meet you at the van,” Ash said, running for the little office she had been holed up in for weeks.

Gabe followed the others as they ‘escorted’ the tiny red-head all the way back to the van. He was not sold on the innocent act. If this really was their hacker, she was a ruthless bitch, systematically fucking up people’s lives. Cas had taken her bag and she looked down-right panicky about it. It must have something good in it.

Ash got in the van and they drove silently.

“You aren’t taking me to Crowley, are you?” She asked, glancing around nervously.

No one answered her.

“If I don’t check in, by five am, Crowley will have my mom moved.” She looked around at them with a pleading look. “He said he would have her transferred and I would never find her! I know he’ll kill her!”

Gabe hoped wherever the hell Ash was taking them, they got there quick. He was ten kinds of uncomfortable with this entire situation.

Several minutes later, Ash pulled into a bakery, of all places.

“We do not have time for doughnuts!” He said sharply.

Ash gave him a serious look. “There is always time for doughnuts.”

Gabe sunk into his seat. He was gonna end up in jail. For sure. Kidnapping and whatever the hell charges this brat behind him was setting him up for!

They all got out of the van, following Ash into the side door of the bakery. It was 3:00am and the lights were on. People were actually baking. “Hey!” Ash called, waving to a man rolling out a ball of dough.

He held up the van keys, laying them on the table. The baker nodded, going back to work.

“Who ARE you?” Gabe asked, unable to stop himself.

Ash just grinned over his shoulder, leading the way through a door, down a hall, down a set of steps, down another hall, and into a small room. Everyone filed inside, and Ash shut the door.

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

The red-head looked at them all nervously. “I’m TNGinRed.”

Ash nodded with a smirk.

“Who?” Dean asked, sounding annoyed.

“Oh...that’s my hacker handle. Me? I’m Charlie.” She gave them a weak, nervous smile. She scanned their faces, stopping on Ash. “8Ball?”

“Corner pocket!” Ash grinned, pointing at her.

They both grinned at each other and quickly began spewing computer shit that totally went over Gabe’s head. And he wouldn’t have cared, but they sounded like they were fangirling over each other. “Can we stay on track here?” Gabe yelled.

The pair stopped. 

Only Dean seemed to have any handle on this situation. Cas and Sam looked worried about her. He stepped up to her slowly as she blinked and dodged his gaze until there was nowhere else to look.

“Here’s how this is gonna work.”

She bit her lip.

“You’re gonna get on your computer or iPhone or calculator or whatever it is you destroy people’s lives with, and you are going to undo what you have done to Gabe, Samandriel, and anyone else I might know.”

She nodded, looking terrified.

“Dean,” Sam said gently, making Gabe look at him sharply. “What if she’s telling the truth about her mom?”

Gabe rolled his eyes so hard he had to bend backwards to keep them in their sockets. “She’s LYING!”

“I’m not lying,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I had to hack you. I started out doing some smaller jobs for Crowley. He has proof against me and was blackmailing me, when I got out of that, cause, I am pretty bad-ass. Cyber-speaking. Crowley took my mom hostage. She’s...” she sighed, looking like she did not want to be sharing. “She’s been in a coma for years. And he said he’ll have her moved to a facility that I won’t be able to go to. But...I’m afraid he’ll just let her die somewhere.” Her eyes teared up. “She’s so defenseless.”

Gabe had no idea what the hell to think of this Charlie chick. 

Dean looked like he was considering a moment. “So, let Ash out-hack you. It’s possible, right?”

Charlie and Ash exchanged a slightly challenging look. “Yes,” she relented. “It’s all I can do to out-maneuver him.”

Dean threw his hands up. “So, let him out-hack you!”

She nodded. “Okay, okay!” She held her hand out. “I’m gonna need my laptop.”

Cas gave Ash a hesitant look. He nodded, pulling his own laptop out. The two sat across from each other in a bizarre Battleship stance. Gabe sighed, pacing around the tiny room and giving Sam and Cas annoyed glares at how damn soft they could be.

“Gabe’s accounts are back in order,” Ash said quietly, both the hackers’ hands flying on the keyboard.

Gabe sighed, slumping against a wall. He just might get his life back after all.

“Samandriel is clear,” Ash said, distractedly.

Time passed slowly as the two clicked away furiously.

“There. I can’t get in,” she grinned, looking up at Ash.

He nodded, still clicking away. “Ellen, the Roadhouse, Bobby, Mary, Castiel, and Naomi are all cleared.”

“You went after my mother?” Dean and Cas asked at the same time.

Charlie looked up, worry creasing her brow. “I was supposed to attack everyone around Gabe. I’m sorry.”

Dean looked pissed. Cas just shrugged.

Gabe squatted down next to Charlie. “What did you do to Naomi?”

“Uh,” she clicked a few buttons. “Taking money from the church she works at.”

Gabe felt a wicked grin cross his mouth. “You can put that one back.”

Charlie raised her eyebrows, glancing at Ash. He shrugged in response and she began clicking away. “There.”

Gabe stood up with a smirk. “Life is good again.”

Charlie closed her laptop, sitting there quietly.

Okay. So, this little hacker didn’t look as diabolical as Gabe had been picturing for the past several weeks. She was actually a bit on the pathetic side. And if Crowley was holding her mother hostage, it made a bit more sense. He checked his accounts on his phone. Everything was there. He looked up, seeing Cas and Sam studying him with a look. He sighed. “So... where’s your mom?”

 

It took two days, but Mrs. Bradbury was transferred from the county nursing home in Denver to a smaller facility in Nebraska. Gabe had made the decision to go legal on this. He got help from Jody Mills, qualifying it as witness protection. Her digital records said she was still in Denver, but she was moved by private ambulance to a small assisted living facility in Fremont. They paid twice the normal rate to make up for the extra care and security, but Charlie seemed quite elated about it. Due to the fact she had been blackmailed, Charlie’s records were sealed, and she was to be kept clean of any charges. 

Gabe’s decision to go the legal route meant Ash had to be removed from everything. Jody handled it with more ease than Gabe had expected, making him wonder what exactly Ash had done for her before. He didn’t ask, and Jody didn’t offer.

Luckily, he and Dean had the time to accompany them on the transfer. Charlie was not nearly as aloof as Ash. She ended up sticking around in Fremont. He thought that had more to do with her guilt in her hand in trying to destroy the lives of the very people who were helping her. Cas, Sam, and Dean had taken her in like a lost puppy. Ash swore she had not tried anything else on line. It was a risk, but at this point, Gabe just had to go with it. 

Now, all they needed was the right set-up for Crowley to walk in on. 

 

****************************

 

Cas was quite pleased with the choices he had made. He had graduated with passing grades. Not his best. But everything that mattered had been mastered. He had opted out of the college graduation ceremony. All his paperwork would be forwarded to the Winchesters’ house. No fuss. No pomp and parading. He had applied for several jobs and had two interviews in Fremont next week. It was all quite hopeful and settling.

Gabe and Sam had packed what little could fit into Gabe’s little sports car. He and Dean had the Impala loaded to the roof. The rest was packed into a POD and being shipped to Fremont, Nebraska. Every time he wrote the address, he felt good about it. 

They passed a sign that read, ‘Fremont 4 miles’. Cas grinned. He turned to look at Dean, one arm in his lap, the other in a loose grip on the steering wheel. Sunglasses shaded his eyes, but he mirrored Cas’ grin.

It felt similar to the day he left for college. And the day he left college. Only this time it felt bigger. And better. This time he knew exactly what he wanted out of life. He intended to make all of it happen. He had Dean. He had Gabe and Sam. He had family and friends. He and Dean were going apartment hunting tomorrow. The very thought of their own place made Cas bubble up with joy inside.

His grin stayed steadily in place as they reached town. This was going to be HIS town. He could have a good life here. A new feeling settled low in his chest. His grin softened a little. Home. He was home.

“Want to stop for burgers at the Roadhouse?” Dean asked.

“Yes! That sounds perfect.”

Dean maneuvered the big car into a parking space out front. They got out, stretching from the long ride. Dean opened the front door, holding it for him with a grin.

“What?” Cas asked, passing him and stepping inside.

“SURPRISE!”

Cas’ jaw dropped and he pulled off his sunglasses, looking around. There was no way all these people could be here for him! A huge banner hung over the bar. In big black letters it read, ‘Congratulations Graduate!’

Meg pounced on him with a big hug and a kiss to the cheek. Cas staggered back, braced by Dean. “Congrats Clarence!”

“Meg! Th-thank you!” He let her go, looking around in wonder. John, Mary, Gabe, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Rufus and his daughter and grandkids, all the staff, Jody, a nurse he recognized from the hospital, so many people!

Everyone patted his shoulders or hugged him. It was overwhelming. Dean stayed close to his side the whole way to the bar. He turned a bewildered look on Dean. “You knew about this?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean grinned. “But it wasn’t my idea. It was Mom, Ellen, and Meg. You can blame them.”

He turned to Dean, hugging him tight. The solid safety of Dean’s arms was enough to fortify him to move on. He hugged Ellen gently, who was sitting on a bar stool. “Thank you, Ellen.”

“I’m so damn glad you’re back in town, Castiel,” she grinned. “It just hasn’t been the same without you here.”

He shook his head in disbelief. He had never had a moment quite like this before. He moved on, making his rounds to say thank you to all who had come. A rowdy group of bikers even jostled his shoulders and slapped him on the back in congratulations. He recognized most of them from being at the bar regularly.

“This guy!” One of the bigger men, Spider, they called him, threw an arm around Cas’ shoulders, “this guy knocked me flat on my ass one night when I was gettin’ outta hand!”

A lot of people laughed and cheered at that. “I remember that,” Dean grinned in his ear.

Cas gave him a smirk. He knew Dean remembered. He brought it up enough. He had said it was the first time he seriously checked him out.

“Here,” Claire made her way through the crowd. “Let the guy get a beer.”

Cas took a tall beer from her. “Thank you, Claire.”

She leaned in with a grin. “I told Meg you would hate this idea. She said that’s what made it so great.”

Cas could believe that easily enough. Is sounded quite accurate. “You’re right. But thank you for trying.”

“I don’t get all the hype,” she shrugged. “But whatever. Your drinks are all on the house.” She looked at Dean. “But not yours.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture, weaving away through the crowd.

The party went on until late. Dean had stayed by his side all evening. By the time the music was turned off and the house lights went down, there were only a few of them left. They were sitting at the largest booth, Ellen asleep in the corner with a very protective Bobby by her side. “She just can’t party like she used to,” Bobby grinned softly. He looked across the table at John. “Thank God.” He and John both laughed.

“I’m so glad all my boys are home,” Mary sighed. She slumped over, resting her head on Sam’s shoulder. “It just feels so much better when everyone is home. 

Jo nodded. “Agreed. I need back-up big-time. All these old fogies and me!” She shook her head.

“It feels very good to be home,” Cas said. He had one arm around Meg, the pair leaning against Dean.

A soft rap on the front door got Gabe to his feet to answer it. He grinned, unlocking the door. Cas was surprised to see Ash and Charlie come in.

“Hey compadres!”

“Hi!” Everyone (except Ellen) answered.

“Thought I’d bring my cousin Charlie by to meet everyone. She just moved to town.”

Cas frowned only for a second as he put the story together. Ash and Charlie looked enough alike to pull it off.

“Hi!” She waved. “I brought the graduate a gift.” She handed Cas an envelope.

“You did not need to do that, Charlie,” Cas grinned.

She shrugged. “I wanted to.”

Ash made introductions as Charlie nodded and smiled along. No one knew Ash well enough to not know he and Charlie weren’t related. It certainly made things a little easier for her.

 

By the time they got back to the Winchester house, they all dropped into bed exhausted.

“I can’t believe you let them throw me a party,” Cas sighed.

“It was your own fault for not going through the ceremony. Mom had a fit when she heard you weren’t doing it.”

Cas turned onto his side. “I can hardly wait to go apartment hunting tomorrow.”

“Me too,” Dean yawned. “I love my parents, but I gotta get out of here.”

 

****************************

 

Gabe woke the next morning with a nagging hang-over. He took some Tylenol and crawled back in bed with Sam.

“We should get up,” Sam groaned.

“Why? I don’t have a job. Do you?”

“Huh. No, actually.” Sam yawned, turning over toward him. “I guess I’ll see if Ellen needs any help at the Roadhouse.”

Gabe nodded. He had plenty to do. All he had to focus on right now was Ellen’s case.

A loud, annoying knock banged on the door. “Morning, Sammy! Gabe! We’re leaving!”

“Kay,” Sam called back. “Did Mom and Dad go to work?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s Thursday.”

Sam turned toward Gabe slowly. His mouth splits into a grin.

“What?” Gabe asked.

Sam swung a leg over, straddling him. “We are about to be alone.”

Gabe grinned, listening more closely as the front door shut, and Dean’s car started. His eyes met Sam’s rich brown ones. “And so, what if we are alone?”

Sam leaned down, kissing him. “Did you tell Cas and Dean we want to move in with them for the summer?”

“Uh, no. Figured you could do that.” He smirked.

“Ohhh, I see,” Sam nodded. “That’s awful irresponsible of you.”

Gabe smirked. “Yeah, bite me. I’ve been busy.”

Sam was on him before he could finish what he was saying. “I’ll bite.”

Gabe pushed and shoved, fighting him off the best he could, but there was no budging Sam. He howled laughing at the bites on his neck until Sam had him turned over, biting the back of his neck and rubbing a hefty morning wood against his ass. His laughing turned into moaning.

“Why are you wearing boxers?” Sam growled.

There was no right answer to that. Gabe grinned, dragging in a breath. “To slow you down.”

“There’s my brat,” Sam grinned. “There’s a penalty for coming to bed over-dressed.

Gabe laughed. “I love penalties.”

Sam turned, pulling Gabe with him. “You have one minute to get them off.”

Gabe sighed, getting to his feet. He took a deep breath, already feeling light-headed from Sam’s ravaging kisses. 

“Two seconds,” Sam huffed, pushing his own boxers off.

“You better buy a new watch,” Gabe smirked. “I still have -”

Gabe squeaked as he was snatched off his feet and dumped onto the bed. “Soooo slow,” Sam grinned.

“Not fair!” Gabe grinned, shimmying his boxers down his behind.

“Argumentative,” Sam frowned, tisking. He pulled Gabe’s boxers the rest of the way off, throwing them. “You are really racking up the tally-marks, Gabriel.”

“Oooo, the full name, Samuel.”

Sam perked an eyebrow. “Are you ready?”

Gabe’s grin slipped at the deep tone of Sam’s voice. “For?”

Sam, still standing, reached under his bed and pulled out a shoebox. He tossed it on the bed with a wicked grin.

“You brought toys?” Gabe asked, lifting the lid. 

“I brought toys. And we have several hours to use them.”

Gabe looked up at him with an impish grin. His dick gave a hefty lurch in response.

Sam stood up tall, every muscle in his upper body rippling. “Get on your knees, Gabe.”

 

********************************

 

Cas loved every apartment they looked at. Truth be told, they could be moving into a garage bay and he would have been ecstatic. The rent in Fremont was so much cheaper than Denver.

Dean, on the other hand, was proving to be rather picky.

They had stopped for lunch at the Roadhouse. 

“I’ll pick one, if you can’t make up your mind,” Cas said lightly, taking a sip of his tea.

“What? The one with the neon sign down the block? That’ll be awesome in the middle of the night. Or the one with the nasty carpet? You might not care today, Cas. But four months from now, you’ll see. You’ll be bitching.”

“I doubt that,” Cas grinned, giving him a steady look.

“But the one on Fall Street has really creaky stairs. I question how safe they even are.”

Cas looked down at his burger with a grin.

“You think I’m funny. But I’m right!”

“I really liked that last one. It had two bedrooms.” He tried to look half as serious as Dean, who had not even touched his burger.

“Yeah...I don’t know. That alley that runs behind there would be a bitch in the winter.”

“Something wrong with your food?” Ellen asked, coming up to the table.

“No!” Dean perked up. He picked it up, shoving a big bite in his mouth. “Ithgreaeu!”

“He says it’s great,” Cas gave an apologetic grin.

“I speak poor-table-manners just fine,” Ellen laughed, walking away.

Cas pulled his phone out, reading a text from Gabe.

He sighed, flipping his phone over as if that could help him avoid the message.

“Wha?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed, settling a level look on Dean. “Gabe wants to know if he and Sam can stay with us for the summer.”

Dean’s chewing slowed down. “Aw yu subius?”

“Yes, I’m serious,” he sighed, fighting a grin. Only his fiancé could make poor eating habits adorable.

Claire shoved her way into the booth, Cas slid over. “What are you two losers doing?”

“Apartment hunting,” Cas sighed, not even surprised when she took three fries off his plate.

“Cool.”

“It was cool, two minutes ago,” Dean groused. Looking back at Cas he said, “did you tell them yes. We gotta say yes.”

“I know,” Cas sighed. “Just...let him sweat it out a bit longer.”

“He kept us,” Dean shrugged.

“Being responsible sounds sucky,” Claire added, taking his pickle.

“You’ll have an apartment someday too,” Cas sighed, taking his tea out of her hands before she could take a drink. “It’s only right to take care of your family.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, Dad.”

Dean, who had just taken another massive bite of burger, stopped to grin at Cas.

“Don’t encourage her,” Cas deadpanned.

“I need lots of encouragement,” Claire grinned, taking another fry. “I’m young and impressionable.” She dropped her rare little grin to look up at Cas. “Are you gonna finish that burger?”

“I am!” He laughed, batting her hand away. “Don’t you have a shift to start? And why aren’t you in school? It’s only 2:00?”

She grinned, leaving his plate alone finally. “I have co-op, Dad. I get out of school early, so I can work.”

She reached for his fries one last time.

“Claire.”

She grinned, looking at Dean. “He makes me giggle when he uses his dad voice.”

Dean smirked, flexing his arms out slightly to protect his own plate. Cas’ eyes ran along the display of tattoos covering both arms.

She scooted out with a grin. “Later, losers.”

Cas’ phone dinged again. He flipped it over. 

“Gabe?” Dean asked.

“Yes. He’s negotiating now. Says they will pay the utilities if we pay the rent.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Tell them they can stay.”

Cas texted back. “Fine. We get to pick our room first,” he read aloud as he texted. “You pay the utilities for June and July.”

His phone dinged. “Deal.”

“Wonderful.”

“So much for naked cooking,” Dean sighed.

“Naked cooking?” Meg cooed, sliding in where Claire had been.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned wide, “I heard Garth is trying it this week. Should make running the deep fryers interesting.”

Meg laughed hard. “Now that’s all I’m gonna see when I walk into the kitchen all night!”

“You’re welcome.” Dean took another huge bite.

“We’re apartment shopping,” Cas explained. “But it looks like it will be four of us for the summer.”

“That sounds like too much dick in one small space.”

Dean choked, and Cas was very glad he had not taken a drink of his tea yet.

“You can stay at my place, Clarence,” Meg winked.

Cas had to laugh at the semi-incredulous, mostly pissed, look on Dean’s face. “I think I’ll have to pass.”

She sat back with a sigh. “Actually, my place is full since I took in Roadhouse Barbie.”

Cas and Dean exchanged a look. Cas cleared his throat. “You mean Claire?”

“Yeah. Her mom has drug problems and keeps bringing in boyfriends. She was creeped-out one too many times by the last one and ended up on my doorstep last weekend.”

Dean shook his head slowly. “I wondered if she didn’t have problems at home. She always works late.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Cas asked.

Meg shrugged. “I’ll let you know.” She gave Cas a more serious grin. “I’m glad you’re back, Clarence. Nobody gets me like you do.”

Cas frowned. “Meg, I don’t ‘get’ you at all.”

Dean laughed and Meg grinned. She slid out of the booth, headed to the back to clock in.

Cas watched her go. “Why DOES she call me Clarence?”

Dean froze mid chew, Cas turning a questioning look on him. “I wuv yu.”

Cas shrugged, shaking his head. “I ‘wuv’ you too.”

Dean pulled his ringing cellphone out of his pocket, swallowing the huge bite in his mouth. “Hey, Bobby.”

Cas forced himself to not stop Dean from cramming more food into his mouth as he talked. He took Dean’s distraction as a moment to head back to the kitchen. He was not sure why he and Meg got along so well. Or why he felt a strong urge to help Claire, but he was not going to ignore his thoughts. He found Claire doing prep work for Garth. After brief hello’s to the staff around her, he bent down to the prep table, talking quietly.

“Claire.”

She stopped chopping lettuce, looking at him.

“If you ever need anything, please know you can call me any time.”

A nervous look flitted across her face. “I don’t need anything.”

He stood up a bit taller. “I know you’re staying with Meg. And Meg is my friend. But if you ever need anything...call.” He slid his phone number toward her.

She scoffed softly but took the number, putting it in her pocket. “Sorry Castiel, but what would you know about helping someone like me.” A mixture of authenticity and sarcasm passed over her young face.

“When I met Meg, I was staying with someone I did not want to be with because I felt I had no other options. I was homeless for a time. I know what it’s like to rather be anywhere but at home.”

Shock filled her eyes. “Oh.”

He gave her a small grin and headed back out to Dean. As rough as Claire appeared, he could see the little girl in her. He might not be her father, but maybe he could help her somehow.

Dean was standing at the booth, pulling his jacket on. “Bobby said he has a place to show us.”

“An apartment?” Cas asked.

“I guess. Said he knew we were lookin’.”

They went to the bar to pay their bill. Claire came through the door, waitress apron on and empty tray in her hands. She caught sight of Cas standing there and changed directions, coming to him.

Cas stepped back from the bar, figuring she was going to either yell at him or say something smart-assed.

She hugged him without warning, wrapping her arms all the way around him. He hugged her back, neither saying a word. She was gone as quick as she had come. When he turned back to the bar, Ellen and Dean were both giving him a questioning look.

He just pressed his mouth together, dipping his chin shyly.

They headed out to the car, Dean not even needing to ask. They made the quick trip to Bobby’s house, several blocks over. They made the drive down the long lane, passing his salvage yard on both sides.

Bobby stood on the porch, watching them pull up.

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean grinned. “Was this a trick to get me out here to fix something?”

Bobby shook his head. “Funny. No, just thought I’d see if you two were interested in stayin’ at my place.”

Dean and Cas both gave him a confused look.

He tipped his head, awkward about sharing something. “Ellen asked me to move in with her a few weeks ago. My place has been empty. Thought you boys might like to stay here.”

Cas looked up at the house in a new light. “Bobby, that would be too much!”

Dean looked shocked.

“It’s better than it sittin’ empty! ‘Sides, if anyone is stayin’ here, I’d prefer it were you two.”

“Bobby,” Dean stammered. “You sure?”

“Well, ya can’t hurt it. It’s been in better shape. Figured you two could clean it up a bit for me. I can move my junk out.”

Cas and Dean exchanged an excited look. No neighbors on the other side of the wall. No riff-raff. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked again. “Gabe and Sam want to stay with us for the summer.”

Bobby nodded, glancing back at the house. “I’d make ‘em stay in the basement. Then you have a whole floor between ya.”

Dean laughed, staggering back a step. “You trust me with your house?”

Bobby grinned. “I sure do. Especially since Cas will be here too.”

Dean shook his head with a smirk. “If you’re sure, Bobby. It would be great.” He turned a hopeful look to Cas.

Cas nodded agreement. “Are your books staying?”

“Sure.”

Dean groaned as they went up the steps.

“And the furniture?” Cas asked, looking around.

“Nothin’ special in here. It can stay. But you can replace it too.”

Cas and Dean grinned. A fully-furnished house. For them.

“There’s no rent. Just the utilities,” Bobby said, pulling the door open.

Dean chuckled. “Sweet. This is fucking awesome!”

“Don’t let yer mother catch you sayin’ that,” Bobby smirked.


	11. Hinges and Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter with a free Time Stamp to follow :)  
> Buckle up! It’s about to get action-packed!

Chapter 11 Hinges and Wings

 

Ellen picked up her ringing phone. It was 2am. There was no way this could be anything good. “Hello?”

“Ellen, it’s Jody.” 

Ellen listened hard through the sirens and general loud background behind her. Her stomach tightened as Bobby put a hand on her thigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything. I’m sending an officer to your place. Do not open that door for anyone other than Officer Hanscum.”

“What happened?” Ellen got to her feet, Bobby following her.

“It’s Draven Downs. We finally got enough to book him, and he ran.”

Ellen’s shoulders slumped. No one was dead.

“We can’t get ahold of Gabe, Sam, Dean, or Cas.”

Ellen swallowed the bile rising in her stomach. She turned to Bobby. “The boys!”

 

************************************************************************************

 

Sam dropped his duffel bag next to the front door of Bobby’s house. “This is so weird.”

Dean shrugged, crossing the living room. “You and Gabe have the basement to yourselves. Cas and I are taking Bobby’s old room.”

Sam glanced around the living room and into the kitchen. It was a small, cluttered house. Some things had been moved to Ellen’s. Some books. Bobby’s business things for the salvage yard. His dresser and bed from his room. But he had left a lot of things behind. He was happy for Bobby and Ellen. They were good together. And Jo was good with it, so, everything was working out. He glanced up at the mantle behind Bobby’s desk. Aunt Karen’s picture was still there. Along with an old photo of their parents, Bobby and Karen, Ellen and Bill, and Jody. There was a picture of Dean, Jo, and himself taken at a picnic when they were kids.

“God, you were cute,” Gabe grinned, shaking his head.

“Were?” Sam joked, elbowing him softly.

“Let’s go check out our summer digs,” Gabe said anxiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sam lead the way through the kitchen and into the hall, where the basement door was. They went downstairs, carrying a few of their bags. “Dean and I used to spend a LOT of weekends here,” Sam mused. “The steps lead down into a large room where a couch, chair, and TV were set up on one side and a workbench and a bunch of shelves on the other. “We used to take turns. So we got our own weekends,” Sam grinned. “We’d make him keep a schedule on the calendar in the kitchen, so nobody got cheated out of their turn. Sometimes all three of us would come.”

“Ole, surly Bobby housed you, Dean, and Jo? Willingly?” Gabe grinned.

“Mmhm. Mom said it was good for him,” Sam chuckled, thinking back on it.

“He’s a good guy,” Gabe nodded.

“We’re gonna need a bed. We should go shopping.” Sam pulled him into a hug. “Unless we get yours out of the POD.”

Gabe looked around. “I don’t think a king size bed would fit in here. We better buy a cheap one.” Gabe grinned up at him with a wink. “A nice, squeaky cheap one.”

Sam laughed. “I think we make plenty of noise on our own.”

It was the first night they were staying at Bobby’s. He and Gabe would have to sleep on the couch and recliner for tonight.

He heard the front door bang shut upstairs and heard Cas yell that he was home with pizza and beer. They left their bags downstairs and joined their brothers upstairs for dinner.

“This living room needs help,” Dean bitched.

Sam frowned. Now that he thought about it, the one old couch and three hardback chairs were not going to cut it. Other than those, two desks and a lot of shelves took up the rest of the living room. There was an old TV on one of the shelves that had been there for as long as they could remember. “Does this thing even work?” He turned the knob, but nothing happened.

“No. He said Rufus broke it.” Dean sat at one end of the couch, Cas sitting on the floor by his feet. They both already had paper plates with two slices of pizza on them. 

“Did you get salad?” Sam asked, looking in the kitchen.

“No, and you’ll live,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sam shook his head. Friggin’ Dean. He looked around the kitchen. “He doesn’t even have a table in here.” There was a desk, piled high with books, papers, and an ancient Commodore computer sitting on it. “He used to have a table. Where did it go?”

“I saw a table out back,” Cas answered. “It has a bunch of car parts on it.”

“Nice,” Sam muttered. “Aunt Karen would skin his hide for that.” He pulled a water out of the small fridge and joined Cas on the floor, pulling the pizza box toward him. Gabe was on the couch, frowning at his phone.

“Gabe,” Sam said softly, wondering what his frown was about. Gabe had not even gotten any pizza yet.

Gabe looked up in shock. “I just got a weird text from Charlie.”

They all looked over at Gabe now.

He turned his phone toward them. “It says, ‘Run. C.’ Is that code for something?”

Sam frowned, worry making his few bites of pizza feel like acid in his stomach. “Run? Is the C for Charlie?”

A loud bang from the front door and shattering glass from the back door shocked them all. They all got to their feet as six men poured into the living room, three from each door, with guns in their hands and masks on their faces.

“MOVE!” One of them shouted. Sam took a step back, trying to block everyone behind him. He had no idea where to move to, or what was even happening.

“Hands on your heads!” The same guy shouted.

Sam stared at them bewildered. He slowly put his hands on the top of his head. C must have been for Crowley. It was the only thing that made any kind of sense. The guns were real, leaving a sickening feeling in his stomach. 

The man bossing orders took two steps toward Gabe, aiming his gun directly at Gabe’s head. “If anyone even THINKS about trying to save the day, the lawyer gets it.”

Sam swallowed hard, watching helplessly as he, Gabe, Cas, and Dean, were zip-tied around the wrists before bags were put over their heads.

 

************************************

 

Dean knew without any doubt or hesitation, that he would kill the asshole standing at the door to the room they were in. At least the bags were off their freaking heads now and they could breathe right again. They had ridden, crammed into what felt and sounded like a van, for a long time. It had to be late at night by now. And no one would be missing them until tomorrow when he never showed up to work. There was some slim chance that Charlie knew something was wrong and would get them help. But he worried that she had already been caught. When the van finally stopped, they had been drug out of the vehicle, hit and beat to hell the whole way inside some kind of building and down a bunch of steps. The fuckers were using some kind of sticks, so they couldn’t even fight back. 

Wherever they were, it was dark and dank. Like a cellar. Cas sat snug against him, Sam tight beside him, on a bench against a wall.

Their zip-tie handcuffs were zip-tied to a pipe running across the wall behind them. Their pockets had been emptied, they were patted down, and they had been unnecessarily rough about it. They were all sporting duct tape across their mouths now, and Cas had to keep swiping his bleeding nose with his shoulder. Sam had dried tear tracks running down his cheeks. And none of them knew where Gabe had been taken.

He was going to kill someone.

They had been sitting here for quite some time. Dean had seen too many episodes of ‘24’. The fear of what could happen to any of them was running torture scenarios through his mind relentlessly. And God only knew what was happening to Gabe.

The metal door of the scroungy cinderblock room opened, banging hard against the wall. Dean knew his eyes had gotten wider. It wasn’t Gabe they drug into the room looking like they were beaten to hell. It was Charlie. 

Dean wished he could make every weapon tattooed onto his arm materialize so he could fucking annihilate every one of these douchebags.

Charlie grunted as the dick in a plain black mask sat her down harshly next to Sam. He zip-tied her limp wrists and fastened her to the pipe. She was bleeding from the mouth and had several bruises forming on her face. 

Dean glared so hard at the guy with a mask that the dude actually looked at him for a second, as if he felt the daggers Dean was shooting. Then he was out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Charlie was sagged onto Sam’s shoulder, her head lolling forward. Her hair hung down, covering her face. Sam was nudging her with his knee and elbow and trying to talk to her. She wasn’t responding.

Dean glared at the door. He was going to kill someone.

Cas moved away from him, squirming slightly. He winced and suddenly his hands were free of the ties.

Dean winced, seeing Cas’ thumb out of joint. Cas quickly popped it back into joint, almost crying out. He swiped his good hand across his lip, wiping away blood from his nose.

Dean’s eyes were huge. He tapped Cas’ knee with his own, trying to tell him quietly about the broken piece of metal in the corner.

Cas pulled his duct tape off, making Dean’s eyes water. “In the corner,” he whispered in a croak. He tipped his chin and Cas’ eyes followed his gaze. He grabbed the broken hinge and went to work, quickly cutting Dean, Sam, and Charlie loose. Charlie tipped forward toward the floor, not conscious enough to help herself. Dean caught her, lifting her in a soldier carry. They all looked at the door. It was hard to tell what was outside of it. None of them had seen any of it. There could be an empty hallway or fifteen armed men out there.

Cas flipped the hinge around in his hand, holding it like a weapon. He showed Sam, who nodded, taking it and holding it like he had been shown.

“Do we wait?” Sam whispered, “Or do we bust through?”

Cas looked at both of them, all three of them unsure of what to do.

They heard gunshots from somewhere above them and distant yelling.

Sam blanched, and Dean knew he was panicking that Gabe might have just been shot.

 

***************************************

 

It was 3am and the Roadhouse was lit up. The police had a map on one of the big tables with several officers standing around it. Next to it, Ash had his crazy looking laptop set up. Jody had already explained to everyone that Ash was a consultant, and not to question his methods or involvement. It was working for now, but Ellen wondered how long that would hold up.

She had called in the troops on this one. Not more police, but all her friends. Even Ellen was surprised at just how quickly everyone arrived at the Roadhouse in the middle of the night. John and Mary sat miserably on two bar stools, watching everything unfold around them. Jo paced back and forth in front of Meg, Claire, Alex, Kevin, and Garth.

Ellen’s stomach rolled at the pictures Jody had taped beside the map. Dean. Sam. Castiel. And Gabriel. Missing. Photos of Dean’s tattoos, Castiel’s scar. A birthmark of Gabriel’s. Identifying marks. She could feel her jaw tremble as her tough exterior was breaking.

Bobby and Rufus stood near a group of bikers. Their regulars. Their friends. 

Everyone was primed and ready. They just didn’t know where the fuck to go.

Officer Donna Hanscum gave Ash a doubtful look.

Jody’s head popped up from staring at whatever Ash had on his laptop screen. “If that’s what Ash says, that’s what we’ll do.”

John got off the stool, stepping closer to the table of focus. “What are we doing.”

Jody glanced around the bar nervously. “Look, I can’t send you guys out, armed and angry. Ash is getting multiple location possibilities. One of them could be right, or they could all be wrong.”

“So how ‘bout you mark ‘em on your map there,” John said tightly, “circle the one you’re going to, and we won’t go check the rest.”

Jody sighed, knowing damn well what he meant.

“Fine.” She leaned back down, talking to Ash quietly.

Ash looked washed out and strained. He looked scared. Ellen had never seen Ash look like that. Not even when he was hauled off to jail three years ago because of some crazy-ass computer shit.

It made her want to vomit.

Ash picked up a red felt-tip pen from the table, marking four places on the map. He double checked something on his laptop, stepped over and circled one.

Jody stepped back, looking at her officers sternly. “What we know is, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel were abducted from their home this evening at approximately 7:20. Thanks to Ash, we know there are multiple sites where they could be. Crowley has been planning this. Expect hostile resistance, they will be armed, and -” 

Ash stopped her as Jody looked at the screen. “So, we have four males and one female abducted at this point.” She turned the laptop, so everyone could see the red-headed girl that was Ash’s ‘cousin’.

“Add Charlie Bradbury to that list. Gear up, people,” Jody barked at the officers. “We hit the road in five.”

John waited impatiently as Jody and the other officers gathered gear and made their way to the door and out to the awaiting patrol cars out front. Jody came back to the bar. She handed Ellen a radio. 

“I expect I can radio back updates to you, Ellen.” Ellen took the radio, hating that she had to stay behind. But she knew she was not up to taking down Crowley and whoever else he had working for him. She felt the heft of the radio in her hand and nodded.

“Channel six,” Jody said quietly.

Ellen nodded.

Jody left quickly. The door had barely shut when John, Bobby, and Meg were at the map.

“I’ll head here,” John pointed, “with Spider and the guys.”

Ellen joined them at the table, writing a J by the red mark he had chosen. 

“Rufus and I will head here,” Bobby pointed to another one. 

“I’m coming too,” Mary said, in no uncertain terms.

“Me too,” Jo added, chin firmly in place.

John started to argue, but Mary merely glared at him.

Ellen wanted to demand that Jo stay right the hell here. Her baby was not getting mixed up in this! But she knew damn well she would be out there herself if she weren’t still so damn weak. She wrote a B next to that spot. Her hands were shaking, but she’d be damned if she let herself fall apart now.

“I’ll take the last one,” Meg stated.

“I’ll go with you,” Claire snapped into action.

“Me too,” Kevin stepped forward.

“I can’t take Barbie and the Bratz with me,” Meg said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Claire glared at her as bad as Meg glared back.

Meg broke first, rolling her eyes and huffing, dropping her arms. “Fine.”

“No, Meg,” Ellen, Bobby, and John all said.

Meg gave them a cocky shrug. “You can’t stop me.”

They exchanged worried looks.

Meg huffed again, putting her hand on her hip. “Fine. We’ll scout the place. No knocking on doors.”

They glanced around at each other again. Ellen hesitated, but put an M on the last dot.

“There’s a lot of hired henchmen wherever Crowley is,” Ash added. “So...be like, majorly careful.”

“No door knocking,” Meg shrugged, steering Claire out the front door, Kevin, Alex, and Garth joining them.

Within minutes, the bar was empty except Ash and Ellen. “How the hell did this happen, Ash?” Ellen pulled up a chair, sitting heavily with the radio in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

Ash sighed, running a hand through his short hair in the front. He blew a sigh out, still staring at his laptop screen. “Looks like Crowley figured out Charlie had flipped sides. It was only a matter of time. Gabe just...thought he had a little more time.” His eyes continued to dart from place to place on his screen. “Pretty sure Draven got the location of the guys. He’s...crafty.”

“He’s about to be dead,” Ellen reasoned. “We just sent a small army out there.”

Ash nodded. “I’m pretty sure Crowley will be where Jody went.” He clicked onto another screen, typing furiously.

“Is that helper of Gabriel’s wrapped into this too?” Ellen asked.

“Samandriel? No. He’s in Denver. I checked.”

Ellen nodded, dropping her head to her folded arms on the table. “God, please bring them all back safe.”

Ash rolled his shoulders, cracking his knuckles and his neck.

“This all that Charlie girl’s fault,” Ellen glared at the map hatefully.

Ash looked at her sharply. “It’s not Charlie’s fault. She basically had a gun to her head.”

Ellen huffed a tight, frightened breath. She nodded, swatting at the tears that started to slide down her cheeks. “This is all my fault. All of it. I shoulda just let that bastard have -”

She jerked her head up as Ash put a firm hand on her shoulder. “This is Crowley’s fault. All of it. You’re like a mom to me, Ellen,” Ash said in a warning sort of voice. He twitched his shoulders, rolling his neck again. He stepped back in front of the laptop again, glaring at it with intensity. “This fucker is fucking with my family.”

Ellen blinked back tears. Ash had never said such a thing before. He had turned up again, like a lost puppy, when he got out of jail. But Ellen never would have guessed Ash had given her that much thought. “Thanks, Ash,” she whispered, still choked up.

He nodded, not looking at her. She looked over the dots and letters on the map. Now, where the hell were the rest of her boys?

 

**************************************

 

Meg slammed her car door shut. Claire was next to her, Kevin, Alex, and Garth were squished into the tiny backseat.

“Whose packin’?” She asked, starting the car. None of them, by the crickets that might as well be chirping with the silence they all gave her.

Perfect.

“Pit stop, then.” She peeled out of the parking lot. She sped around a corner and through an alley. She headed into Singer Auto Salvage fast enough to scrape her undercarriage twice. She stopped with a lurch in front of Bobby’s house. “Claire, you’re with me, you three just...stay where you are.”

The three just blinked at her owlishly. 

Perfect.

“I thought we were just scouting,” Kevin said weakly.

Meg glared at him. “I said I wasn’t knocking on any doors.”

“We’ll just kick them in,” Claire nodded.

“You on board Advanced Placement? Or you need to stay here?”

Kevin jerked his shoulders up a bit, glancing nervously at Claire. “I’m in. I’m in!”

Meg nodded. “If you want out, stay here. Otherwise, it’s time to save these boys.”

She clomped up the steps, Claire behind her. She took in the disrupted living room with an open pizza box on the floor, plates and drinks all around. It was pretty apparent they were caught totally off-guard. She darted past Claire, ignoring the whole depressing sight. 

Bobby was a local. And all good locals had a minimum of 6 shotguns. She found the gun case she was looking for. “Good ole, flannel-wearin’ local yocals.” She pulled the door open on the case and started handing shotguns over to Claire. She took them without blinking.

There was real promise for that girl.

She slid the drawer open at the bottom, taking two boxes of ammo. She tucked two handguns into her waistband and turned to Claire with a grin. “This could get messy.”

Claire scoffed at her. “They have Cas. And Dean. And the other two.” She handed one of the shotguns back. “They have no idea who they’re fucking with.”

Meg grinned. “Let’s go, Bad-ass Barbie.”

 

Back in the car, they got the hell outta Bobby’s place and headed to the warehouse out on Farmore Lane. 

 

********************************

 

Dean hefted Charlie’s tiny frame higher onto his shoulders. They needed to get the hell out of this cinderblock box they were in. If even one person with a gun came in, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. 

Cas and Sam exchanged a look, Sam giving him a determined nod. Cas turned the knob slowly, finding it locked. Sam handed Cas the broken hinge. He went back to the corner to dig around a little more. He found something small and long, trying to pick the lock. 

Nothing was working. They heard raised voices out in the hall. The doorknob jiggled, and Sam jumped back with his tiny pick. Cas stepped back. The door opened and one of the gunmen stepped in, eyes widening at the empty bench. 

Cas, who had stepped to the side, punched him in the neck with a precise jab. The guy stumbled, hands flying to his throat. Cas grabbed the dropping gun, hitting him in the head so hard he crumpled to the floor.

“Holy shit,” Dean and Sam muttered.

Cas handed Sam the gun, Sam tossing his tiny pick and quickly eyeing the gun to be sure he was familiar enough with it to use it. 

Cas darted out the door quickly, grabbing another man and a shot was fired. Sam went out the door, gun raised. 

Dean couldn’t get out the door fast enough to see what had happened. He stepped into the hall to find Cas standing up from another gunman on the floor. Now Cas had a gun too.

Sam waved for the two of them to follow him down the hall. More gunfire could be heard upstairs.

Voices and footsteps could be heard in the dark hallway around a corner. Sam waved Dean behind him, Cas taking the other wall.

“Why do I bother? I hire YOUR men to handle this business and -”

Dean knew that voice even before his pinched face came around the corner. Crowley.

He froze, hands raising as he caught sight of Cas and then Sam.

“Ah. Hello, boys.”

“Where’s Gabe!” Sam demanded, taking a threatening step forward. The three men flanking Crowley raised their guns as well. “Where is he!”

“He’s fine!” Crowley yelled back with a mixture of annoyance and nervousness tinging his features. “He’s in the office upstairs.”

Sam shook his head with a look of pure hatred on his face.

“Put your guns down,” Cas said in booming voice that even made Dean flinch slightly. “Crowley pays you, right? If he’s dead, you don’t get paid.”

The three men exchanged stilted glances, Crowley looking furious. “I pay the bills! That’s right! So, shoot -”

Cas fired a shot, Crowley dropping into a howling mess on the floor. 

The three gunmen were obviously not paid enough to stick around. They ran back the way they had come.

“You BLOODY shot me!” Crowley whined, rolling and holding his leg.

Cas stepped forward, reached down and grabbed him by the collar and drug him to his feet. “You’ll live. Now take us to Gabriel or I’ll let Sam shoot you.”

“Fine!” Crowley yelled, hollering as he was forced to walk along a corridor and up several flights of steps.

Dean followed in a sort of wide-eyed daze. Holy fuck. His fiancé was a fucking bad-ass!

After the first half-flight of steps, Charlie groaned. He stopped and looked at her face. Her eyes were open, and she looked confused and like she might puke.

Dean slid her down, holding her tight to his side. “Charlie, you okay?” He cupped the side of her face as her head teetered forward again.

“Lil’ better,” she muttered, dragging in a deep breath and fighting her eyes from rolling.

“Hold on, Charlie. We’re getting out of here. We’re almost there.”

“Okay,” she blinked, holding onto him tightly. 

She was so small, he could keep her tucked into his side, half carry her, and still keep up with Sam and Cas.

He stopped at the next landing on the stairs to look out the window. It was pitch black outside, but he could still make out a sign on a locked chain link fence. They were in an old warehouse out of town. There was a car parked at an odd angle at the main door. Was that Alex? No. He looked harder. Yes, Alex was sitting in the driver’s seat waiting.

“Oh shit.”

“Let’s go,” Charlie said, patting his shoulder to keep moving.

“Yeah.” Dean hurried up the last half flight and down the wide corridor after Cas and Sam.

Gunfire rang out, Dean turning to protect Charlie instinctually. All three of them dodged in different directions, Sam shooting back.

Cas had dodged into a room, Crowley still at gunpoint. Dean had been too far back to catch up to him, so he pulled Charlie into another room.

 

***************************************

 

Cas kept his tight grip on Crowley’s jacket. Dean had just almost gotten shot. They were still taking fire. And even though it worked well on TV, he knew bullets passed right through walls. This room was not safe.

He clenched his jaw in frustration, pounding Crowley back against the wall with a thud. “You have exactly ONE way to get out of here alive. You tell these people to hold their fire.”

“Alright!” Crowley barked, reminding Cas of a wet cat.

Cas hauled him forward to the doorway, gun still poking into Crowley’s side. 

“Hold your fire!” Crowley yelled.

“Come on out here you piece of shit.”

Cas’ eyes widened. Was that Meg’s voice? He stepped forward, poking his head out the door.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Crowley asked, looking lost.

Meg, looking down the barrel of the shotgun with absolutely NO humor on her face, said, “I’m the waitress.”

“What the hell?” Crowley whispered.

Cas stepped them both into the hall. “Meg! What are you doing here?”

Her tight face lightened remarkably. “I came to get my angel. And all his other people.”

Cas choked back a sudden mixture of a laugh and sob. “Meg! I can’t believe you’re here!”

Sam stepped out of the room across the hall from Cas’ and Dean stepped out of his.

“Meg?” Dean asked, obviously just as incredulous as Cas felt.

She lowered the shotgun finally, propping the butt on her hip with a grin. “Told you I’m team Winchester.”

“Who else is with you?” Sam asked, worry still in every line of his face.

“Claire, Kevin, and Garth. And Alex is outside with the car.” Meg grinned, looking quite pleased with herself.

“You brought kids with you?” Dean asked, irritated.

“Cha! You tell Claire she’s a kid! And Kevin follows her around like a lost puppy. The girls are all 18, by the way. And Garth is like...25!” She gave Dean a level look. “Deal with it, Sleeves, I saved your ass.”

Dean grinned finally. “Yeah, you did.”

“Do you know where Gabe is?” Sam interrupted.

“This way, I think.”

Dean stopped next to Cas. “You okay?”

“Dean...the cook, right?” Crowley butt in with a glower.

Cas shook him slightly, sending Crowley back into a fit of pain with his leg. “And I was the dish washer, assbutt.”

Dean fought a grin, Charlie with him. “It’s asshole or asshat,” Dean suggested.

“Assmunch or even just ass,” Charlie added.

“Let’s go,” Cas shook his head. “We need to find Gabriel.”

Meg led the way to another section of the warehouse, closer toward the main entrance. As they came into a large room that once held rows of huge machinery, Cas’ eyes grew wide again. Claire stood over four men lying on the ground, face down, hands zip-tied behind their backs. She had a shotgun strapped across her back and a handgun in her hand, pointed at the men. 

Three more masked men came through a door, Garth walking them by gunpoint. “Lay down there, fellas.” All three laid down like Claire’s group. He nodded at Claire and then grinned when he saw Cas, Dean, Sam, and Charlie. A look of relief washed over his face. It was odd to see Garth with a gun, but he wielded it with surprising familiarity.

“Gabe!” Sam yelled, running for a crumpled form on the ground. Kevin had Gabe’s head pillowed in his lap and his jacket over him like a blanket.

“Sam!” Gabe tried to sit up and he looked dirty, bloody, and utterly relieved at seeing them all.

Crowley glanced up at him nervously. Cas slid a slow, scathing glare to Crowley. “Was it worth all this? One little bar?” Cas grabbed Crowley tight by his throat, backing him into a metal support beam. “You whined, and you threw a temper tantrum that could have gotten people killed,” Cas said through gritted teeth. Crowley’s eyes grew wider and wider. “FOR A BAR!”

“You’re right!” Crowley panted. “It was a bad plan! Bad idea! But nobody died!”

“Ellen almost died!” Cas roared. “You HURT my brother!” His hand tightened, and he watched with a clenched jaw as Crowley’s gasping face turned from red to purple.

“Cas.”

All the rage and anger in his mind and the power of the grip of his hand faltered at the sound of Dean’s voice.

He blinked, his grip loosening ever so slightly, Crowley gasping.

“Cas,” Dean said again, a hand light on his shoulder.

Castiel blinked again, loosening his grasp. Lights were flashing through the large windows, sirens were blaring. Dean was giving him a calming, determined look, Claire was watching him, a gun still aimed at the men lying on the floor, and Sam rocked Gabe in his arms gently.

He swallowed, letting go of Crowley’s throat. He staggered back a step as Crowley dropped painfully to his knees.

Dean punched Crowley, the man grasping his mouth in shock. “That’s for Ellen”. He hit him again so hard in the head that the man dropped over. “That’s for Gabe and Charlie.”

Jody and the rest of her officers piled into the warehouse, looking at the scene in front of them, while another team broke off to secure the rest of the building.

Jody relaxed, seeing things were semi under control. “Ash called. Said he got another ping here. We already have Draven. He was at the first place we went to.”

Cas nodded. He stepped back, needing to see Gabriel. He came to Gabe’s side, kneeling.

“Cassie!” Gabe frowned, tears almost starting to fall.

Cas hugged him, letting Sam steady them both. “Gabe! I was so afraid!”

“I’m okay!” Gabe squeezed him tight, petting his hair and taking a deep breath. “I’m okay. They got a few punches in, but for the most part I was really driving them crazy with my awesome wit.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “I bet you were.”

Gabe and Cas let go, giving each other a nod. “Is Charlie okay?” Gabe asked, looking at her. “That fucking douchebag, black mask number three punched her!”

“She’s okay,” Cas said firmly. He smiled at Sam, who gave him a wary grin as Gabe leaned back into his boyfriend.

Cas stood up, walking over to Claire. She was scowling at a cop who was telling her to put her guns down.

“You know I just did your job FOR you, right?” She snapped.

Cas gave her a stern look.

She folded instantly with rolling eyes, handing the officer her hand gun and the shotgun.

Cas put an arm around her shoulders, steering her away from the gunmen on the floor. He took her stubborn head into his hands. “Claire! What are you doing here? You could have been killed!”

Claire looked away but finally made eye contact with him. “I was so scared they were going to hurt you,” she whispered.

Cas pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back just as tight. “Claire,” he whispered with only a hint of reprimand. He kissed the top of her head. “You should not have been here. I’m very thankful you did not get hurt.” He looked over her head at Dean, helping Charlie out the door. Sam had Gabe up on his feet, heading the same way. He could hear police reading the men their rights.

“Let’s go,” he encouraged, keeping an arm around her. He grinned at Meg, putting his other arm around her shoulders. “Thanks for saving us.”

“Anything for you, Clarence.”

 

*****************************************

 

Cas had his thumb splinted. Charlie refused to go to the hospital for a possible concussion, Crowley was taken by ambulance, and the rest of them were treated for cuts and scrapes.

Everyone rendezvoused at the Roadhouse.

When Dean and Cas walked in, Ellen and Mary broke down in tears, hugging and kissing them both. John hugged them tightly with tears in his eyes. Charlie, Meg, and Claire came in behind them, getting hugs and claps from everyone waiting for them.

“Did Jody get all of them?” John asked Dean tightly. He looked like he was ready to head back out the door if the answer was no.

Dean hugged his dad again, soaking in his strength. “Yeah, Dad. It’s over.”

John sighed. He kissed him on the cheek. “Sammy?”

“He’s okay.” Dean nodded.

“Gabe?”

“Gabe is gonna be okay. We all got banged around. Charlie and Gabe the most, but we’re all okay.”

John stepped back finally. Spider and his whole crew seemed to ease up as John gave them a nod with a shaky smile.

Dean had to hug his mom and Ellen several more times. Even Bobby was teary-eyed when he came in the door like a bear and growled, “Come ‘ere, boy.” He hugged Dean tight. A lot went through his brown eyes as he let him go and hugged Cas next. “Glad you idjits are all right.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Cas patted his back, grinning as he stepped out of the hug. “They broke the window in your back door when they came in,” Cas noted. “We’ll get it fixed.”

Bobby made a disgusted sound. “Now I wish I coulda shot those bastards even more!”

Dean and Cas laughed. Dean could tell Cas was getting slightly over-whelmed by the crowd. He put a calming arm around him. “I think I need a minute,” Dean said into his ear.

Cas nodded. Dean took his hand, winding his way through the growing crowd to his mom and Ellen, who were by the bar.

“Ellen, we need a minute,” Dean announced. Ellen read the look in his eyes. “You wanna leave?”

“No, I just...I need a minute to...”

“Decompress,” she nodded. “Come on. You boys go in my office. She lead them back to her door, unlocking it. Take as long as you need.”

As the door shut, the heavy sound of voices quieted, and Dean could feel his own nerves calming tremendously.

Cas slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall. Dean sat next to him, lacing their fingers as he took his hand.

Neither spoke for several minutes.

“I was going to kill him.” The words drifted from Cas’ mouth with quiet remorse.

Dean looked at him. That was true. Cas was definitely going to kill Crowley. He had never seen rage like that from Cas. He never wanted to see it again. “Me too,” he admitted. “I was ready.”

Cas looked up at him, his eyes so blue it threw all Dean’s thoughts off the rails. “I love you.”

One corner of Cas’ mouth ticked up in a grin. “I love you too.”

Dean kissed his hand. “We’re okay. Our brothers are okay.”

Cas nodded, a haunted look clouding the blue that reminded Dean of summer skies. 

Their heads rested against the wall again in exhaustion. 

“I can’t fucking believe Meg Masters showed up and saved our asses!” Dean laughed.

Cas grinned. “I’m very thankful she’s my friend and not my enemy.”

“Yeah!” Dean laughed. “I’m glad I’m one of ‘your people’.”

Cas chuckled at that. His grin faded though. “I’m worried about Claire.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah. She’s been in and out of juvey. She has zero support at home. And now she’s crashing at Meg’s.”

Cas looked at him with a crooked grin. “I think her and Meg are good for each other. In a weird, dysfunctional, possibly explosive kind of way.”

“We’ll help her,” Dean nodded. She was important to Cas. He could see it in the way they interacted. And for some reason Claire had attached herself to him. 

Cas grinned at him. “I can’t believe we all made it out of there.”

Dean looked at him a long moment. “You were insanely bad-ass.”

Cas grinned harder, biting his bottom lip. 

“You know I think it’s so fucking hot when you get all bad-ass.” Dean bumped his shoulder with his.

Cas looked like he was going to say something but stopped. “We should go home.”

Dean nodded. He could feel the heat in the room rising. It was probably inappropriate, or maybe it was all their adrenalin pumping. Whatever it was, he wanted to fuck Cas so bad he could feel his jeans getting uncomfortable. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

They got to their feet, their eyes meeting again. Dean’s eyes dropped to Cas’ mouth. Cas licked his lips, leaning against the wall. A groaning growl escaped Dean without warning.

“Dean,” Cas said low, his eyes on Dean’s mouth before they flicked back up to his eyes, dilated and full of lust.

Dean crowded against him, kissing him hard. They could equal in this, seeking and receiving with tongue and nipping bites. Dean’s hands were tight on Cas’ hips before he even gave a thought to how far they were going to go. There was a restaurant full of people out there to see them, family and friends, statements they needed to give. None of it mattered. Nothing but this guy he had pressed against the wall, their hard dicks pressing against each other through their clothes. Their hands grabbing and pulling, their mouths seeking more.

Dean felt Cas’ hands run down his back and quickly go to work opening his jeans. Dean rocked his hips in response, his mouth finding the line of Castiel’s jaw. He stepped out of his pants, his mouth taking advantage of Cas bending over to bite, suck, and lick at Cas’ neck. Cas groaned in response and Dean moaned back at the vibrations against his tongue.

He was shoved back an inch as Cas drug his shirt off over his head. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas stopped, running a feather light touch on his side.

Dean looked down. “Oh, yeah.” Three lines of bruises showed where he had been struck by one of those masked bastards. There were more on his back and upper arms.

Their eyes met again, Cas’ full of worry. “I’m alright,” Dean assured him, kissing him. “Please don’t stop.”

Cas kissed him, firm and solid, as if he were branding him anew. Dean stepped back, pulling his socks off, making him completely naked. He stroked his own cock as he stepped back toward the desk. “Bet you wish you had some lube, don’t you?”

Cas looked at him hungrily. He took his own shirt off, stepping after him. “I can think of other things to do.”

Dean smirked. “But if we had lube?”

Cas grabbed his wrist, taking his hand off his cock and put his own on, making Dean breathe in sharply. He ran his other hand down the back of Dean’s head gently, stroking him slowly. “If we had lube, I would fuck you.”

Dean blushed, grinning. He felt the desk hit his bare legs. He turned, leaning over it enticingly. He reached into a drawer, rifling around for an old shirt of his. He felt Cas’ hands land on his ass, kneading his cheeks. It was hard to focus, but he managed to unwind the shirt, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He slid back, standing tight against Cas, who circled his arms around him. He held up the small bottle. “Lube.”

Cas took it, holding onto Dean’s hand as his mouth landed on the back of his neck. Cas pressed him forward again, lubing his fingers to slide inside him.

Dean pressed against every thrust of Cas’ hand, wanting him so badly. He needed him inside him. “Cas,” he dropped his head, feeling his muscles tremble.

Cas had bruises on his forearms from trying to defend himself from those damn sticks the gunmen carried. His face was bruised on his right cheek and down by his jaw. 

Dean’s thoughts flashed back to feeling afraid. “I want you now,” he demanded, needing to feel every bit of him. Cas lubed his cock and shoved himself inside, making Dean cry out and brace himself against the desk. Cas thrust several times before he pulled out entirely.

Dean huffed, turning to see what Cas was doing. A look of need crossed Cas’ face as he pulled Dean into standing. “I need to see you.”

Dean stood, turning, kissing him passionately. Cas lifted him off his feet, turning and putting his back against the wall. Dean lifted, the two of them getting him back inside. Dean sunk down, claiming Cas’ mouth.

Cas braced Dean and began again with deep, slow thrusts. Dean loved having sex like this. It stroked his prostate with almost constant pressure. It drove him wild, yet there was nowhere to go since he was pinned so tight to the wall. “Cas, yeah, yeah, there!” He couldn’t even stop the words spilling out of his mouth. His hands gripped Cas’ hair and he looked down, seeing Cas’ watching him. 

Cas looked determined and driven, just like the tattoo on his shoulder. Dean’s head pressed back against the wall as the spiral of heat and lust crescendoed until he was exploding.

Cas laughed in utter joy at the sight of Dean riding him. It wasn’t until the third wave of cum shooting between them that Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick to milk out more.

Dean shoved and writhed against the wall, fighting to not scream out in ecstasy. 

Weak and feeling like a rag doll, he knew by the solid fill inside him that Cas had not come yet. He opened his eyes, wilting forward to land sloppy kisses. Cas took them, grinning. He turned again, shoving a few things over on the desk to lay Dean on it. 

“I want you to come inside me,” Dean whispered, drunk and needy. 

“I am,” Cas panted, leaning down to kiss him. He rocked hard into him, able to get longer, harder strokes now. “I am,” he said again, resting his sweaty forehead against Dean’s cheek, his breath hot against Dean’s neck. He pounded harder several more times before shuddering, slamming in, and crying out in a silent scream of pleasure.

Dean watched Cas’ face in concentrated bliss as wave after wave pumped inside him.

Cas’ eyes stayed closed for a full minute as he breathed. Dean grinned. “God, you look good.”

Cas grinned, open-mouthed, chest still heaving. His eyes opened, meeting Dean’s. He pulled Dean’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it. “I don’t look half as good as you look,” he kissed along Dean’s wrist and ran his tongue up the sword tattooed on his forearm. 

Dean’s breath caught as Cas’ dick gave a mighty twitch inside him. Goosebumps ran up his arm as Cas stopped, kissing the inside of Dean’s elbow.

Dean moaned, his eyes slipping shut. “Cas.”

Cas chuckled low, kissing him. “You look fucking debauched laying on Ellen’s desk.”

Ellen’s desk!

Dean’s eyes popped open and he pushed himself up. “Oh shit!” 

Cas had pulled out as Dean sat up. Dean glanced around frantically. “Get those wipes over there! We gotta clean this up!”

Cas chuckled, still mostly dressed. He tucked himself in, zipping his pants with a drunken giggle. He came back to Dean with the wipes. “You get dressed,” he kissed him, “I’ll clean up your mess.”

Dean swiped one of the hand wipes, cleaning himself up. “That’s your mess.” He wiped his chest and stomach off. “I’m wearin’ mine.”

Cas wiped the desk with Clorox wipes, letting it dry before moving anything back.

Dean drug his clothes back on. They were dirty, and he wanted to never wear them again. Cas had gotten a fresh shirt from the ambulance crew, so he could get rid of his bloody one.

“I guess we better go,” Dean said quietly, pulling Cas into a hug again. Cas melted into him. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They stepped back, looking at each other.

“Do I look alright?” Dean asked.

“You look like I just fucked you against the wall.”

Dean sputtered an unattractive laugh. “Awesome.”

“How do I look?” Cas grinned.

“Like you had the shit kicked out of you and then fucked your brains out.”

Cas smirked. “Appropriate then.”

Dean shrugged. “Is what it is.”

Cas attempted to fix his hair and Dean only laughed. “You’re so damn cute, sometimes.”

Cas stuck his tongue out at him and Dean grinned. He took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“I’m ready,” Cas nodded.

 

********************************************

 

Sam opened the door to Jody’s office, where Jody and Gabe were still talking. They had been delayed enough already. The police station was swamped with officers and all the gunmen they had drug in.

“Jody,” Sam cut in, short and eyes glaring.

“I know!” She held up a hand. “We’re done. He can go.”

“You know nothing I said can go on a record if I really did crack my melon,” Gabe said seriously.

“Right,” Jody nodded. “We have everything. Go home, Gabe. Your family is very anxious to see you.”

Sam put a protective arm around Gabe’s shoulders. 

“I’ll get an officer to drive you guys home, okay?” She grinned.

“Thanks, Jody,” Sam said much more softly, giving her an apologetic nod.

“I told you we should have just gone to the Roadhouse,” Sam whispered, pulling Gabe in for a hug.

“I had to make sure they were doing everything right. These bastards are all going down,” Gabe snapped, pushing back from him an inch. “They can’t be getting off on any technicalities!”

“Gabe.” Sam squared off in front of him. “You have to let them do their jobs. You’ve been through enough today.”

Gabe deflated, his eyes softening. “I’m just worried.”

“I know,” Sam said gently, cupping his cheek in his hand. “I’m worried about YOU.”

Gabe sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Sam.

“Sam,” Gabe whispered. “Get me out of here.”

Sam’s heart broke and he kissed Gabe on top of the head. He had to go to the Roadhouse. His mother was probably going crazy. But Gabe needed him more right now.

“Come on,” Sam said, keeping one arm around Gabe’s shoulders protectively. He took him out of Jody’s office toward the main desk. 

“Come on, boys!” Donna called cheerfully.

Sam sighed with relief.

“I’m gonna give ya a lift to the Roadhouse.”

“Thanks, Donna,” Sam and Gabe both sighed.

It was a quick ride. As the full parking lot came into view in the early light of morning, a thought crossed Sam’s mind. “Donna, could you drop us off in the back. We just...need a minute.”

“Sure thing, hon.” She pulled into the back parking lot, stopping to let them out.

“Thanks, Donna,” Sam waved as she pulled away. 

Gabe slumped onto the bench by the back door. “I should hate this town, ya know. My brother got stabbed right here.”

Sam frowned.

“Ellen...”

“I know, Gabe,” Sam squatted down in front of him, taking one of his hands. “but - “

“But the truth is,” Gabe cut him off, looking at him with a happier grin than Sam had seen since yesterday. “I love this damn place. The town. This bar. All those bastards in there that put their lives on the line to come find us all last night.”

Sam grinned, relief washing over him. “Yeah?”

“Do you know how long I would have gone missing before anyone had noticed before I got wrapped up in all this? Days! Ellen and Jody had a fucking swat team and a small vigilante army rustled up in an hour!” Gabe got up, pacing a circle, almost laughing.

Sam felt his own grin growing as he stood up.

“I mean, where else do you go homeless for a day and get a fiancé?” Gabe waved a hand toward the bar, obviously talking about Dean and Cas. 

“So... you might like it here?” Sam chuckled.

“Like it?” Gabriel actually laughed this time. “Sam... aside from Crowley’s bullshit, there is no place in the world like this.”

“Well, we could move here someday. When I graduate. Or...”

Gabe stepped into his space, “You keepin’ me around, Sam Winchester?”

Sam grinned, his heart swelling enough to make his chest feel tight. “I’m definitely keeping you around, Gabriel Novak. Like, forever.”

Gabe waggled his eyebrows. “Forever, huh?”

Sam swallowed hard. He was tempted to ask Gabe to marry him right now. Seal the deal. Make sure Gabe knew that there was no one else for him in this world. But he wanted to do it better. Wait until the time was right. He licked his lips, cupping Gabe’s grinning face in his hand. “I love you, Gabe. More than anything. And that’s saying a lot. Because I love my family...a lot.”

Gabe’s grin softened. He turned, kissing the palm of Sam’s hand. “I love you too, Sam.”

Sam pulled him toward him to kiss him. He meant it to be sweet and simple...but as usual, it turned to more. Gabe parted his lips, pushing up onto his toes. Sam delved in, turning him to press his smaller frame into the door. He kissed him until he heard Gabe moan.

Sam pulled back, his chest rising and falling with the thudding of his heart.

“We got a party waiting for us in there,” Gabe grinned mischievously. He ran a hand down his hip, sliding it over and feeling his own cock in his pants.

“They can wait a little longer,” Sam growled.

The mischievous grin darkened into one of lust. “Promises, promises.” He held up a tiny tube of lube.

“Where’d you get that?” Sam grinned, taking it.

“Police station men’s room. It was fifty cents in one of those machines. I debated on that or a glow-in-the-dark condom. I bummed a dollar from some douche officer Doug something or other.” He pulled out another one. “Two for a dollar.”

Sam laughed, taking that lube too. “You’re incorrigible.”

Gabe grinned, much more like his old self. “I’m awesome.”

Sam had to laugh. He kissed him hard again. “You are awesome.”

Sam pulled the door open, taking Gabe by the wrist. He peeked into the hallway, seeing Dean and Cas go through the door into the party up front. He pulled Gabe into Ellen’s office quickly, so no one would see them. 

“Are we seriously gonna have a quickie in Ellen’s office?” Gabe giggled.

Sam locked the door. “You wanna pass?”

“Never!” Gabe threw his arms around Sam’s shoulders and kissed him hungrily. “Never passing on a taste of Samsicle.”

Sam growled a laugh, picking Gabe up, his legs gripping Sam’s waist. Gabe slid his mouth to Sam’s ear, “Make love to me.”

Sam’s heart swelled again. He hugged Gabe to him, kneeling on the floor to lay Gabe down gently like the precious treasure he was. “I always make love to you, Gabriel.” He kissed him again, their mouths as hot as the sun. “Whether I’m slapping your ass or taking you slow, I’m always making love to you.”

“I know,” Gabe panted, his hands tangled in Sam’s hair. 

Sam pulled Gabe’s belt open, needing in his pants right the fuck now. “Whether I’m taking four hours or ten minutes,” he pulled Gabe’s pants away, “I’m always making love to you.”

“I know,” Gabe grinned with a look of adoration in his eyes.

Sam pulled his shirt off, tucking it under Gabe. He fished a hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out the tiny packs of lube. He kissed Gabe hard, opening him quickly. He wanted to protect Gabe forever. He needed inside him. Now. He lubed himself, pulling Gabe’s leg up a little higher to help open him. He pressed inside slow and steady.

Gabe rocked his hips to meet him, all the humor and bravado drained from him. “I love you, Sam.”

Sam slid out and in again, watching pleasure wash over Gabriel’s face. He was so free with his body. With his love. “I love you, Gabe.” He rocked in several times, adoring the man beneath him. His love and lust tangled into one, rolling over him like an ocean wave, surging and pulling his heart. Gabe was okay. And he was his. Gabe was okay. He took ahold of Gabe’s penis, red and swollen, dripping already, feeling him jolt beneath him. “I’m not gonna last,” Sam panted.

Gabe shook his head, eyelids heavy and sweat dampening his hair.

Sam pumped harder, Gabe’s hand joining his on his dick, pumping fast as he leaned up, attempting to claim Sam’s mouth in a kiss. He only managed to pant, their lips brushing, before his head dropped back again and white ropes of cum shot between them. Sam let himself go, the rush of an orgasm slamming every fiber in his body. 

Sam collapsed onto him.

A few moments later, Sam rolled off him, propping up onto his elbow. He traced a finger down Gabe’s chest with a grin. “I’ve never had sex in a public place before.”

“Our apartment in Denver was practically a public place,” Gabe laughed with a sigh.

 

They cleaned up, made sure the office was just how they had found it and headed out to the people waiting to see them. It was almost 8:00 am when they were hugging his parents, Ellen, Bobby, and everyone else they could get to.

“Finally,” Dean grinned, looking totally wiped out and sleepy-eyed.

Sam shrugged. “We were at the police station for a long freakin’ time.”

Dean nodded with a yawn. “M glad you’re okay, man.” Dean hugged him, hanging there a few seconds longer than normal. It could have been the scare of the night before or the exhaustion setting in. But he held him tight all the same. “Love you.”

Dean pulled back, clapping his shoulder. No smirk and no tease tinged his face. “Love you too.”

Cas and Gabe were standing side by side, arms around each other’s shoulders. They looked as deliriously tired as Dean looked and as he felt.

“We need to get out of here and get some sleep.”

Dean huffed a grin. “I’m so fuckin’ tired I can’t see straight. But I’m hungry.”

“I’m on it!” Garth shouted. “I could do eggs and potatoes!”

Ellen laughed at his enthusiasm as Garth ran back to the kitchen. 

“I think I can manage some toast to go with it,” Kevin grinned, following him.

“Bacon!” Dean yelled.

“Got it!” Garth yelled back.

“Guess I’ll seat your asses and get you some coffee,” Meg smirked.

“Yes, coffee,” Cas said sleepily.

“I’ll get some Tylenol from my office,” Ellen grinned at all of them. “I’m sure you’re all going to need it.

They nodded thankfully. 

They sat at one of the big tables with Bobby, Jo, Mary, and John. Most of the others began leaving. There were hugs and thank yous given for so long Sam started to feel drunk with it.

Garth and Kevin joined the table with huge batches of potatoes, bacon, and eggs. Meg brought out a big plate full of buttered toast and a pot of coffee for the table.

Ellen came out, looking miffed. She sat a huge container of Tylenol on the table with a rattle. They all looked up at her.

“What are my rules to work here?”

“Don’t be late!” Kevin practically shouted.

“Mind your own damn business,” Meg smirked. “Like any of us ever do.”

“Don’t date your co-workers,” Dean grinned, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“So,” Ellen asked, with a hand on her hip, “who had sex in my office?”

“Oh,” Sam, Gabe, and Dean all said, instantly looking at each other in surprise. Cas just pressed his lips together in a shy, passive look.

“On my desk!” Ellen yelled.

“Not me!” Sam and Gabe insisted, tripping over each other to answer fast enough.

Dean turned an open mouth of surprise at Ellen. “The desk got cleaned.”

“Dean!” Ellen, Mary, John, Bobby, Sam, and Gabe all groaned in disgust.

“Whaaaat?” Dean looked around with his hands held up in defense.

“Cas doesn’t work here anymore,” Claire grinned, resting her head on Cas’ shoulder sleepily. “So, technically that rule doesn’t count.”

Cas put an arm around her, swallowing his bite of eggs and potatoes. He gave Ellen a winning grin.

“Ugh,” Ellen gave up, sitting down with a half grin. “I tell you what. You buy a bar and think the worst thing you’ll have to deal with is bar fights. Huh. That’s the least of my issues!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos along the way! I’m taking a bit of a break. But look for my work again around June!  
> Thank you shellz! You are the BEST!!!


	12. Time Stamp

Time Stamp

 

Dean watched with a grin as his husband parked across the street at the Roadhouse. He was talking to Spider and the boys in the parking lot.

Dean’s grin quirked wider at the gesturing bikers. Cas had told them he was getting a Harley. He didn’t know when, but he wanted one. They were constantly trying to hook him up with a bike now. Cas didn’t fit in with the rest of the group of burly, long-haired, long-bearded, leather-clad bikers, but they were always after Cas anyway. He could picture Cas’ trench coat blowing in the wind as he hauled ass down the highway.

It had been four years since he and Cas met. Two and a half, since they had gotten married. Cas had gotten a job at a small accounting office in town with another accountant, right after graduation. He also handled almost every small business in the area.

Benny had invested in Dean’s tattoo shop to help him get started. It wasn’t long before Benny moved to Fremont. He and Benny ran the shop together now, giving Dean a lot more freedom. Samandriel had moved to Fremont not long ago. He and Benny didn’t live together when he moved to town. They were ‘saving themselves for marriage’, or some really old-fashioned, southern charm shit. Dean found it amusing just how much of a gentleman Samandriel had tamed Benny into. Benny had bought a small house on a quiet street In preparation for his new husband. When they got back from their honeymoon, they had plans to move in there.

Gabe was laying ground work to open his own law office just a block down from Dean’s tattoo shop. He could hardly wait to have his brother and Gabe back in town. Samandriel was helping Gabe get started as well.

Cas headed across the parking lot towards them again. “Here comes Wings,” Charlie grinned. She had been hanging out for the past hour, like she did most evenings. “I’m gonna hit the road. I have to pick up a few groceries before Dorothy gets home. See ya tomorrow!”

“Bye, Charlie.” He watched as she left, waiting for a hug from Cas as he crossed the street. Cas grinned, watching her go. He pulled the shop door open with a small gust of air.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Cas grinned, leaning across the counter to kiss him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean swiped his thumb along Cas’ bottom lip, a spark kindling between them. “Missed you today.”

Cas grinned with a knowing glint. Their morning had been cut short and there had been some pretty sultry promises made throughout the day in regard to how they were going to bed.

For now, they both grinned down at the counter. They’d had some pretty hot sex in that back room before, but Meg would be here any minute. 

He blew a breath out, telling Cas about his day, trying to change the subject. A group of girls waved good-bye after looking through several of his books he had around the room, displaying tattoos he had done. Purgatory was the only tattoo shop in town. He woulda felt bad about the other two shutting down over the past year, but it wasn’t his problem his shop was clean and their’s wasn’t. 

Dean looked up as the bells jingled on the door to his shop. Cas was leaning on the counter talking to him about the new client he had at work. He looked over his shoulder as well, to see who was coming in.

“Hey, Bela!” Dean grinned.

“Hello handsome.” She grinned at Cas just as warm. “And even more handsome.”

“How are you?” Cas grinned, hugging her.

“I’m dying to see your new tattoo! Dean told me all about it while he was filling in part of mine last week!”

“He did?” Cas grinned at Dean shyly.

The door jingled again. Meg and Claire came in. Dean was expecting them. They were going to hold down the fort shop while he and his husband got dinner with his parents across the street at the Roadhouse. Today was Cas’ birthday. The tattoos had been sort of a birthday gift. But Dean found that a shit deal. After all, he got more pleasure out of them than Cas did! He had arranged for one more present. And his parents were across the street with it.

“Have you seen Cas’ tattoo?” Bela asked Meg and Claire.

“Nope,” Meg smirked. “Ole Clarence is shy.”

“Come on, Castiel,” Claire waved. “They won’t leave you alone until they see.”

Dean could only smirk at that. “Show ‘em, Cas. I’m proud. Shit, I’ll parade you down the street naked, I’m so fucking impressed.”

Cas shook his head with a grin. “Well, THAT’S not happening. There will be no parading of any sort. But I’ll show you ladies.”

Bela clapped and Meg grinned. Claire busied herself behind the counter, nosing into Dean’s schedule book.

Cas pulled his t-shirt over his head and turned so they could all see. He held his arms out slightly for effect.

“Oh. My. God.” Bela fanned her face. “That’s hot.”

“Clarence,” Meg grinned, “you got your wings!”

Dean admired the sweeping set of black wings that stretched from elbow to elbow and feathered halfway down his back. It was fucking hot. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean. The glint in his blue eyes told him just how accurately Cas knew the tattoos affected him. Dean was already grinning, so he winked.

He glanced beside him to see what Biker Barbie thought. She wasn’t even looking. He elbowed her arm, pointing at Cas. “Awesome, right?”

She glanced up at Cas. “They’re great. But...ew. Put a shirt on.”

Dean had to laugh. Unimpressed was Claire’s middle name. Especially when it came to the father figures in her life. That’s what he and Cas had become. Her and Meg were thick as thieves still, but when she needed real stability, he and Cas were her source.

“Oooh,” she pointed at his schedule. “You’re doing a portrait on Tuesday?”

“Yep,” Dean nodded. He had to admit that Claire’s interest in tattooing made him proud. She was a good artist on paper. She was just starting to practice with the gun.

“Can I come watch?”

“Sure can.” He slung an arm around her while Cas got his shirt back on. Dean was damn proud of those wings. And the hot-ass man they adorned. 

“Your turn,” Cas nodded toward Bela. 

“Oh!” She grinned wide, pulling up her tank top to display the tattoo wrapping from under her breasts to her hip.

“Nice!” Meg nodded, impressed.

Claire looked too. She had been in to watch some sections being done. “It looks amazing, Bela.”

“Thank you!” She grinned.

“It really is beautiful,” Cas grinned. She winked at him and Cas just shook his head. He was so glad Cas was friends with Bela and her husband now. All that jealousy when they were first together had made Dean a nervous wreck.

Dean left Claire to circle around the counter and join Cas. He took Cas’ warm hand in his, leading him out the door. “It’s time to take my hubby for his birthday dinner. Are you coming with us, Bela?”

“I sure am,” she grinned, following immediately. 

“Thanks for giving me a break Meg, Claire,” Dean said, tipping his chin up.

“I like when you owe me, Winchester,” Meg nodded.

“When does Benny get back from his honeymoon?” Cas asked.

“First day back to the shop is next Tuesday. I hope he and Samandriel came up for air at some point. I haven’t gotten even a text from either of them since they landed.”

Cas grinned up at him as they crossed the street. “I seem to remember a string of days where we didn’t surface for air on our honeymoon.”

Dean grinned wide, kissing Cas’ hand. “I remember.” He chuckled at the memory of Cas getting his first tattoo as he lowered their hands again. “Hey Bela, remember Cas’ ring tattoo?”

“Uuuhhh,” Cas sighed. “Not again.”

Bela laughed. “It was supposed to be a bit on the romantic side, if I remember your plans correctly, Dean.”

“Yes, it was,” Dean grinned, almost laughing.

“It hurt!” Cas laughed, whacking Dean’s chest for bringing the whole ordeal up.

Dean laughed harder, stepping up on the sidewalk in front of the Roadhouse. “It took three sessions to get that little baby ring done!”

Cas shook his head. The story used to bother him a lot. But he had since gotten his wings done, which he rarely batted an eye at the entire way through the process. But ring tattoos can really hurt.

“Dean! You’re doing something wrong! It hurts too much!” Bela laughed, mocking what Cas had yelled, holding his hand daintily as Dean managed to finish one band.

“It’s STILL the most difficult tattoo I’ve ever done.” Dean laughed.

Cas gave him a level look. 

“I’m just glad I was there to witness it,” Bela grinned. “Otherwise I never would have seen you two squabble like you did.”

It had been a tense moment that first night. Dean had regretted the tattoo ring idea for about twenty minutes. But the make-up sex had been worth every bitch, tear, and hateful look Cas had given him. He kissed Cas’ hand again, just thinking about it.

Cas gave him a sweet smile in return. As they crossed the parking lot and up onto the porch of their second home.

Cas stopped at the door, giving Dean a hesitant look. “Dean, there’s no party in here, is there? You did promise to do no more surprise parties.”

Dean grinned. “No party. I swear.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Then why are you grinning like that?”

Dean let a smile crack through. “Okay, so...I got you a present.”

Cas frowned. “But...my wings were my present.”

Dean shrugged. “I thought I’d get you something you can see more often than the tattoo on your back.”

“Dean...”

Dean shooed him toward the door again. “I got you a little present. Deal with it.”

Cas shook his head as he pulled the door open, hearing the familiar jingle to Ellen’s door. They waved to Rufus, Ellen, and Bobby at the bar. They waved to Bela’s husband and few friends he had with him as Bela headed over to him. Jo seated them with his parents. They both kissed Mary on the cheek and slid into the booth across from them.

Jo was smiling a little too hard, making Cas nervous. Dean rolled his eyes. “Jo, would you please bring Cas his birthday present?”

She squealed, clapping her hands and ran back to the office. Cas gave him a questioning look, but Dean could only grin. He watched Cas’ every move, knowing the exact second he saw Jo come through the door with his gift. Cas’ face lit up, eyes widening, mouth dropping, and to Dean’s surprise, tears sprung to his eyes. Those watery blue eyes turned to Dean with a look of reverence. 

“Dean!”

Dean giggled, turning to watch Jo walk toward them with what Dean had deemed the most handsome pup in the litter. An adorable, German Shepherd puppy.

“You got us a dog?” Cas asked, getting to his feet, arms outstretched to accept the yawning puppy with a red bow around his neck.

“I did,” Dean grinned, getting up to reach over and pet the puppy in Cas’ arms. They had been living at Bobby’s place for several years. They bought it from him a year ago and were fixing it up. The salvage yard had been reduced to half of what it had been as Bobby gave up the business, working at the Roadhouse instead. Cas had plans to add some crops and a small orchard with bee boxes.

“We needed a dog.” Dean grinned as Cas leaned in to kiss him. He knew very well that his mom was taking pictures of all of it, but he ignored her clicking camera. “It’s a boy, Cas. You’ll have to name him.”

Cas swiped tears out of his eyes as the puppy craned upward to lick his chin. “Aw, buddy. You’re so handsome!” He gave Dean the most sincere look of adoration. “I love you. Thank you!”

“Love you too, Cas!” Dean kissed him again. 

Cas kissed the top of the dog’s fuzzy head. “I think I’ll call him Buddy.”

“Buddy. That’s a good name,” Dean grinned.

There was a loud clatter from the kitchen. Jo gave them a weary look. “Ignore that. New dish washer. You know how THAT goes.”


End file.
